The dark heir
by JazRox
Summary: What if Voldemort does not kill Harry but kills his mum and dad and takes him. Then Voldermorts takes Luna. Possible SB/LV slash
1. Chapter 1

The dark Heir

**The dark Heir**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1: kidnapped **

HI Everyone, I have decide to do another Harry Potter flick this is a what if flick, this is different from my normal Lucius Narcissa flicks, and I hope this will be a long story that shows a couple of years of the characters life.

But no reviews no story.

What if Voldemort spared Harry and took him??

NO SLASH (at the moment I will tell you if it changes.)

Warnings: murder, torture and swearing.  
-- --

**The dark Heir**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1: kidnapped **

**Voldemort POV**

I look at the house, where the Potters the order of the Phoenix members live; I unlock the hard door the door had many locks, it made NO difference to me. The prophecy that Snape told me said, that the boy must be stopped so the boy must be killed, I go inside the big house and I see James potter sitting on the couch playing with a young baby.

"Well isn't this cosy?" I say, James looks at me. Noticing me for the first time.

"Get out," he says. He stands up.

"Ahh no," I say, Lilly enters "NO NO" she yells, I raise my wand.

"RUN LILLY I WILL HOLD HIM OFF, TAKE HARRY AND RUN" James says. Running to meet him, the foolish girl grabs the boy and run up stairs to the fireplace. She will not get away.

"One last chance to leave," the Potter man says.

"Lets duel," I say, "we bow," James bows, than I bow, but than I say very quickly "Avada Kedavra!" James falls to the ground. Dead

I go up the stairs; the stupid Muggle born women was trying to barricade the door. I easily blow it down,

"NO" she yells as I walk in. she grabs her son tight.

"Get out of my way girl" I say. "I don't want you," I say,

"Not Harry, not Harry," she screams.

"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now," I say,

"NO not Harry kill me instead," she screams.

"This is my last warning," I yell. I normally do not be this nice.

"Not Harry, Not Harry I will do anything, ANYTHING" she screams, not Harry. I push her out of the way of the cot. And says in a clear voice.

"Avada Kedavra!" I say, to Lilly Potter, she falls to her death.

She was dead before she hit the floor. I go to the baby, and something turned in me, the girl died for him, why does that make something stir in me? He is actually pretty cute. He has pretty eyes.

The baby smiles at me like he does not know that I just murdered his parents. He probably does not know.

He does not HAVE to know, a little voice in my head says. I look at him, what am I thinking "Avada" I say, than I stop something stirred deep in side of me, something that I have not felt for many, many years.

I can leave him here, and let some muggle loving fool take, him… Somewhere safe, or maybe to a relative.

When you are a child, and you find a pet like a cat or a dog, you take it home. Even when I was a child and at a orphanage I found a frog and hit it for years in my barren room.

'Don't kill him, the girl died trying to protect him, be smart you know something is up.' A little voice says.

"_He is cute,"_ Nagini my loyal familial says, in snake English.

"_Hi" _the boy whispers, he cant talk in English yet, but he can talk parseltongue.

"Well," I say in English, "I better take you home with you then." I pick him up and we leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how did I go?? Did I stink??

I will update when I get 8 reviews.


	2. The right to live

Chapter 2: The right to live

**Chapter 2: The right to live**

**The dark Heir**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2: the right to live**

**Authors note: **thank you to all the rewires I would like the reviews to continue I am pretty self conscious, if no one or not enough people review I will not update. And than very slowly I forget about that story…………

OK so with no further ado, here is chapter 2,

**NO SLASH (at the moment I will tell you if it changes.) **

**Warnings: murder, torture and swearing.**

**PS **parseltongue is in italics!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: the right to live**

When I return to my hide out and headquarters I put the now sleeping baby in a warm room, with cherry paint (it is one of the only rooms with cherry paint); I look at the baby I slip him in a just made cradle. Now for the child's needs, "Skippy!" I say, careful not to wake him, almost at once a small house elf came.

"Yes Master," Skippy says, Skippy is a hansom looking house elf, with a green pillow case with the dark mark over it, I keep Skippy well dressed and well fed.

"This is my… my," I could not decide what the boy is to me, so very quickly I stop, "Skippy I want you to take care of this baby boy, take care of his feeding cleaning EXT, but be warned if he dies it is your all your fault. And you will be punished" I say,

"Yes Master the boy is safe with Skippy," Skippy says Skippy looks a bit scared now, my punishments are not very fun and than the house elf's will punish them selves. I look at the house elf I nod,

"He better be, because I cannot be bothered killing anyone else today," I say the house elf (now slightly afraid) nods and I leave.

I go to the huge meeting room; it was empty at the moment so I take the chance to enjoy the peace I normally cannot get more than 10 minutes of peace. I swear some of the death eaters (pure or not) are just a bunch of idiots with pointy sticks.

I sit on my chair, what do I do now a child is in my care? I have never taken a child under my wing before I know I could simply just kill him but I could keep him, train him, a child who speaks parseltongue must of earned the right to live. It was parseltongue right, I was not hearing things. I mentally curse my self, I took the child if I was going to let him live, I could of let the father lived, and perhaps 'taught him' about being a good pure blood.

I could of let the girl live.

I close my eyes and the green eyes, that Lilly Potter had stare at me, I can not bring back the dead but I did orphan the boy, I know what it is like to be all alone.

What am I thinking, I don't need anyone, I never had. But the boy is an orphan now, just like me. The boy is a parseltongue; he deserves the right to live. I could just dump him with some wizard, maybe his godfather or Lilly and James friend, and leave a note.

Now why would I do that? I mean who would do that? Leave a baby on the step, and write a note, I mean WHO DOES THAT.

I could give it too Bellatrix or Narcissa, they are Sirius cousin, and they can provide for the baby, even if they are not related.

Narcissa already has a baby, and Bellatrix is just simply not mother material.

I decided for the child's own well being, he is NOT going with Bellatrix.

I think, maybe Lilly cheated on James. I scratch that thought Harry was his spitting image.

The baby can speak parseltongue is a calling, because he is made to go with me. He should be my apprentice.

And that is it; Harry Potter is now my Apprentice, my Heir, my Son and also my captive.

I go to the boy; he was fast asleep in the cradle, Nagini slithers in,_ "Ahh here is the snake child" _Nagini says.

"_Yes he is cute is he not,"_ I say in parseltongue, I look at my loyal familia who went around the leg of the cradle.

"_He is beautiful, do you have to kill him, because I refuse to eat a snake child."_ Nagini says.

"_No the boy has earned the right to live through my eyes because he can speak our noble tongue of parseltongue, he can be my Heir and Apprentice."_ I say to the loyal snake. Nagini snake lips smiles, her scales relax, she goes up to the cradle where the baby laid unaware of the child's new life.

Nagini looks at him she like a loyal protective familia snuggles into him, the baby snuggles into the snake without even knowing it, and he is a very pretty little boy.

"_You will not eat the baby, I have some work to do, take care of him, and make sure the house elf takes care of him." _I say.

"_Yes Master,"_ Nagini says. I leave, I decide to make the boy a secret and tell only my most trusted death eaters. I go back to my chair, I sit down.

"LUCIUS MALFOY!" I yell, within seconds a man with blonde hair came.

"You summoned me my lord," Lucius says,

"Yes I have a favour to ask you, do not ask questions just do it." I say, Lucius looks at me, this is not the first time I have said this.

"Oh course, what is it you wish my master?" Lucius says.

"I need you to break into a muggle hospital and steal a dead baby boy body, and place it at the potters residence, make sure it is charred so badly no one asks questions." I say. Malfoy nods.

"Of course my lord," he says.

"Leave do your duty now DO NOT BEEN SEEN." I say. Lucius nods bows and leaves.

I cannot reverse it now; I must go into father hood.

Great………….

I go into the baby's room Skippy was changing the now awake baby's nappy; my loyal snake was curled up next to Harry, who was having a great time with these strange creatures.

"_Harry is a too common name for you little one, from now on your name will be Jansen Riddle, my son."_ I say in my native son.

"_Where is mamma?" _Harry now Jansen says.

"_Mamma went away, she said for me too look after you." _I say.

"_Harry wants Mamma,"_ the baby says in a sweet little voice. I shake my head,

"_Your name is Jansen, little one. And I am your daddy,"_ I say, in parseltongue. I get my wand and say in English "JEFEICO" at once the baby falls asleep; he will absorb everything I say in the next 30 seconds. "Your Name is Jansen Thomas Riddle you are my son, and you do not have a mother and you know how to use to potty." I say, I relax, at least now I do not have to worry about dirty nappies now.

The baby looks at me, and says in parseltongue.

"_Hi Daddy," _I smile, yes it is true. There is no going back now, the boy is mine.

"_Hello Jansen, eat your dinner, I have things to do ok? Be a good boy," _I say, I did not have a great child hood well at least I did not dump him off at an orphanage.

"_OK Daddy,"_ He says, I leave and like a good father I kiss his cheek and go, I have work to do.

Running an empire like mine takes a lot of work, I get out the newspaper and read all the bad things, note to self curse Goyle for mucking up.

The guy let 8 muggle children go because one said they want to be in bed early encase Santa Clause comes and it is bloody October!! (OK tomorrow is November,) But how DUMB CAN YOU GET.

I relax and get my wand; maybe smashing statues of that muggle loving fool will make me feel better.

He must be pretty mad that some of his orders are dead, and they all think the child is dead… Even if they catch Harry (now Jansen,) Harry will just talk in parseltongue anyway.

And they will think it is just baby gaggling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So tell me how I went I will update when I get 5 reviews for this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Baby

**Chapter 3: Baby**

**NO SLASH (at the moment I will tell you if it changes.) **

**Warnings: murder, torture and swearing.**

**And everyone is WAY out of character, but mostly Voldemort. **

**PS **parseltongue is in italics!

-- --

"_Jansen,"_ I hiss in parseltongue, I go into my infant sons room, he has been with me only 1 day and already I am wishing I kept the mudblood alive, the babies tears is driving me mad, he knows his name is Jansen, but he also knows a chunk of his life is missing and he cries a lot because of it, I know he knows about his 'Mamma,' deep down, but he just does not know.

Poor baby.

I will take care of him, I had no one as a child and my son 'Jansen' will have all the love and affection that I never had, the love and affection will only make him stronger and I in return will receive more loyalty. If I care from him there will be many advantages not only loyalty, he will be more stable emotionally (especially in his teenage years when it all counts,) he will be able too learn more, (it will be hard to teach someone that may be upset because I beaten him, or just insulted him.) He can be a better leader too my empire his future empire if I decide too retire (and if Jansen has been a good boy,) besides all of those excellent reasons, Jansen (I have decided too call him Jansen not Harry, so no one will not get confused,) he will trust me, if I do not treat him well, he will grow up like me he will not trust me or anyone for that matter, and that will make training him a whole lot harder.

The boy amazes me, the mere child can already, smile and obey basic commands stop, sit that sort of thing.

I pick the baby up in my arms and tickle him, he smiles

"_Daddy is funny" _Jansensays. Did he just call me DADDY, oh yes I am his father now.

I have made a lot of decisions in my life but this is one of the biggest taking a child under my wing but it is for the best.

-- --

I know it was short so I will try to update soon.


	4. Daddy

Chapter 4: Daddy

**Chapter 4: Daddy**

**NO SLASH **

**Warnings: murder, torture and swearing.**

**And everyone is WAY out of character, but mostly Voldemort. **

**3 years later**

**--**

**PS **parseltongue is in italics!

**Voldemort POV**

-- --

It has been 3 very long years since I 'adopted' little Harry, who is no longer Harry but his name is now Jansen. And I have been the best father I can be for my little one, I think this as I sit at my desk at my office, looking at pictures of wands, I was disturbed by my house elf Skippy entered my office "Master Skippy is sorry for disturbing you but the baby wishes you to come and tuck him in. Little master said he will NOT rest until his 'daddy' tucks him in" Skippy says Skippy's big blue eyes stare me down, I nod. We both know very well no one will be getting much sleep until I tuck him in.

"Tell Jansen Skippy, that daddy will be there to see him soon, I have a meeting to run. And tell him he will not get a story if he is naughty" I say, Skippy eyes look at me, the house elf smiles, knowing very well he has a much better chance of getting to sleep now. Happy the house elf leaves.

These 3 years has changed my life, I have control of about 75 of the magical world, and the rest of the population are hiding because of the order. Most of the orders are dead including that idiot Albus; well he is sort of dead…. His arm is long dead and the rest of him is following, he has been in a coma for over a year, I will not rush the course of death along.

The death of the Potters (Lilly and James) nearly killed Sirius black…. literally, you see one of my most trusted death eaters Bellatrix tracked him down with the intention of killing him, and she almost killed him, he just got away. I did not allow Bellatrix to track him down again, he is young and perhaps one day Sirius will come to his senses and join the death eaters.

Until then I wont force him to do anything. He deserves time to greave about his best friend, her wife and his god sons 'death' he deserves the right to come to me on his own accord, anyway lets face it having an unwilling death eater in my service will not help me in the slightest.

Than again he is gifted……………..

I push this thought out of my head; Sirius Black will join when he is good and ready and that is the end of it.

I walk outside of my manor; I walk past the huge hedges and than I see my followers the are standing on the grass. "My lord," about 13 say, I walk in the middle.

"My death eaters, tell me of the progress of the wizarding world." I say, I turn to Lucius, he bites his lip.

"My lord, many more muggle born family's are fleeing, they seemed to be led by two people, Mad eye Moody and Sirius Black." Lucius says, he bites his lip as his sister in law rubs her hands together.

"I see, Lucius I want you to take Mad eye Moody OUT, and do not look so happy Bellatrix no one is killing Sirius Black, I mean it." I glare at them, "Sirius Black is a powerful wizard I wish for him to join us, and he can not join us when he is dead can he?" I say, Bellatrix looks like Christmas is cancelled her eyes jump out of her head,

"My lord, he is too dangerous to be kept alive." She began. Today alone she killed 23 muggles and she wants more bloodshed.

"If he is so dangerous Bellatrix than explain how he can escape you, tell me how he is breathing?" I say, for the first time in a long time, Bellatrix is lost for words. Slowly she found her voice.

"He is not a better wizard my lord, he is a coward nothing more," Bellatrix says, she looks at some of death eaters who are stupid enough to laugh at her.

I have said it once I have said it a million times, most of them are just a bunch of idiots with points sticks, my point was proven when a pure blood, took his pointy stick out and instead of cursing Bella for glaring at him, he held it the wrong way and cursed him self,

I rolled my eyes; I really am, surrounded by complete and utter idiots.

"Lucius like I was saying before, please take care of Mad eye Moody. Bellatrix if Black gets in the way kidnap him and bring him to me but for the love of god DO NOT KILL HIM, Purebloods are rare enough with out unnecessary slaughter, and I am serious Bellatrix I do not care if he ran away from home, he stays alive!"

"Yes my lord it shall be done." Lucius says, He bows,

"And you my dear," I say to Bella.

"Yes my lord, I will not kill my cousin." Bellatrix says, she like Lucius bows

"Good," I say, for the thousandths time I am glade I chose to keep Jansen and not give him a death sentience and give him to Bella. "Meeting over." I say, in a second they are gone, thank god, they are all idiots anyway, ok Bella and Lucius are smart but they are the only ones.

I walk into a large room; on the wall were pictures snakes moving, and a little boy in green pyjamas, he smiles at me.

"Daddy," he says, in English I pick him up, "Tell me a story?" He says, he is little with black hair.

"Only if you get into bed, like a good boy," I say, he nods. He jumps in, I could not find a decent short book ( I think I have read them all, and there is no way I am reading a long one,) so I make a story up. "Once there was a snake, who had a happy life, he ate lots of mice and one day he met a female snake who also liked mice, so they got married had lots of kids and lived happily ever after. The end." I say, ok maybe I am not the best at stories.

"Daddy that had to be the WORST story I have ever heard." Jansen says, he crosses his arms together angrily.

"Don't look at me like that, you wanted a story so you got one." I say, I tuck him in; I pass him his toy snake. "Take your snakey and go to sleep, oh here is Nagini." I say, the great snake went up to Jansen.

"_Master that was the worst story I have ever heard, and I only understood a few words of it." _Nagini says.

"_Oh so everyone is a critic today!"_ I say.

"_Only when they say really bad stories," J_ansen says.

"Fine be a critic I don't care, but go to sleep right now." I say, I kiss his face, and Nagini and I leave Jansens room.

I shut the door, _"No offence m-aster but that really was a REALLY bad story,"_ Nagini says.

"_Yes I know" _I say.

-- --

So how did you like it?? Read and review? 


	5. Snakes

**Chapter 5: Snakes**

**NO SLASH!!!**

**Warnings: murder, and swearing.**

**And everyone is WAY out of character, but mostly Voldemort. **

**Voldemort POV**

"How are we today?" I ask Jansen, he was sitting on his bed, (probably jumping on it) today the house elf has him wearing green robes of silk with snakes on them, and he looks very hansom.

"I am good, daddy." Jansen says, I sit on his bed and rub his brown black hair, "Daddy, I am bored," he says,

"Well than you and Nagini can go and play in the yard, together." I say, my 5-year-old son jumps up into my arms and says, with child like innocence

"Daddy, Nagini promised me that if I was good you would buy me a broom," Jansen says, I smile Jansen is full of surprises even through he is only 5 years old, just last week he started doing year 1 charms, I know opening doors, and fixing things does not sound huge, but he only 5 years old. I have considered about not sending him too school but home tutoring him, would Hogwarts stunt his growth, or should I send him to Drumstrung. I stop Jansen may get sick from the cold, and it is suppose to be freezing up there as well.

"Did Nagini say that Jansen?" I ask, Jansen looks at his big green eyes stair me down.

"Yes she did, so can I have a toy broom?" he asks, I sit quietly on his bed, his room has 2 small grass snakes in glass cases, he wanted to let them be out of the cage and be 'free ranged' snakes, I of course do not want grass snakes roaming around the palace of Slythern, it will freak all of my death eaters out.

"I guess you can Jansen, you can have one present, so I think you can have one." I say, I look at his room, there was a toy box filled to the brim, a large bed, everything he would ever want, Jansen looks at me, he cuddles me. I know everyone would think I would mistreat my children, if I ever have children, but I have never, and I will NEVER hurt my son, if anything I will not let history repeat its self, Harry or Jansen, or who ever he is, or whoever he choses to be will have a good child hood.

I know there are very few places where a child hood can be perfect where a childhood is perfect, and the place the person lives is perfect and trust me, my orphanage is not one of them.

I love my son, even if the way I got him was involuntary for the Potters and just plain messy, but I wouldn't change it for the world I mean I know he is still a toddler and there is a huge way to go, through his teenage hood but I love him and no matter what happens I will ALWAYS love Jansen.

Some people (like the old muggle loving fool,) think I can't love, but if I can't love why do I feel this way? I ruffle his head, I kiss his cheek. "Jansen Daddy has too go to work I will consider giving you the broom for a present, IF you are nice to the house elf," I say, he smiles "SKIPPY," I yell, Skippy comes to Jansen, "Skippy, take care of my son, I have to go to work, but I should be back soon." I say, Jansen surprises me by hugging me.

"Daddy when I grow up, I am going to be just like you." Jansen says, I smile, and he does not know how right he is.

"I am sure you will," I say, "Jansen I know you are young, but there are people out their who are not like us, they can not do magic they are called muggles, and some people from muggles get to go to wizard and witch school, they are called muggles borns, or mudbloods." I say, Jansen looks at me.

"Can they talk to snakes and animals too daddy?" He asks, I smile, and put him on my knee,

"Jansen this house, or manor where we live was once owned by a man Salazar Slythern, he founded a sort of team at a school for Wizards, no one has lived here for a long time. Salazar Slythern is our great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather, or something around those lines. Anyway he spoke to snakes, and that is why we can speak to snakes." I say he looks confused.

"You will understand as you get older." I say, and I kiss his cheek. And I wave and I go, I walk down the crisp stone walls all brimming with snakes on them, I go to a living room filled with stone and a warm fire , until I see someone I wanted to see.

"You wanted to see me my lord?" The young blonde also known as Narcissa Malfoy, she looks dead nervous and she has (in all right) every reason too be, but I mean her no harm.  
"Yes, I understand before you were married you were a healer," I say, she nods.

"Yes my lord, I word in the 'misfortune jinx's unit'" she says I nod.

"That means you were an high achiever at school," I say, she looks very confused now.

"I was very bad at charms until year 5, but I enjoyed most of school and I was good at absorbing information." She says, I sit on a chair.

"Sit" I say, she looks nervous, "I mean you no harm, I only want to ask about beginning schools," I say, her nervous manner, has turned to complete and utter shock.

"Well… I went to a all witch beginning school, but my cousin Sirius went to an all boy's beginning school, they were both in the middle of London, they were next to each other you see." She says,

"I see and the names of the school were?" I ask,

"The names of the girls school was, the founders school for girls, and next door was founders school for boys," she says smiling. I too smile.

"Thank you Narcissa, that is all." I say, she stands up bows and leaves.

I am considering sending Jansen to a primary school, but I don't know if that is wise, telling people about my heir……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did I go?


	6. Love is in all different forms

A/N Hey everyone, My computer must hates me because I cant get word too work so I'm REAL sorry if there are lots of mistakes, there is nothing I can do about it. I am trying my best to keep errors to a minimum.

This Chapter is called love is all different forms

**Voldermorts POV**

"JANSEN" I yell, I look at the lounge room, I have been gone too long, I have been away from my seven year old son for a whole month, I know it is wrong too leave him alone for so long, but it is too dangerous to take him with me, in less in a minute a little seven year old ran out smilling I grab him and hug him, I have been away for a whole month, I have been busy you see.

"DADDY" at once a little boy, strangled in green snake robes ran up to me, and hugged my leg, I smile and fondly played with his hair.

My little heir does not yet understand but half of Britan, is under my control, and soon the other half will be mine once I distroy the mudbloods. And than the world will follow."Hello Jansen," I kiss his hair, he smiles loveling and hugs me more, I am starting to doubt he will let me go. "How have you been?" I ask, Jansen curled his arms around my leg, for that is all he can reach, I pick him up and swing him around.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Good, but Jansen missed Daddy, Jansen is glade Daddy is home." my brown dark haired son said. I laugh,

"And Daddy is HAPPY, he is home, I missed you." I kiss his face,

"I brought you a present," I say, I reach into my pocket and take out a tiny baby snake. Jansens little eyes smile and his lips showed disbelief.

"OH DADDY." Jansen yelled, he picked up the grass snake and said.

_'I'm Jansen' _He said, in snake tounge. I smile and watched my son play with a grass snake,

"Daddy, did you win?" He asks, I laugh, I told I was off to fight,

"In a way my boy, in a way." I say, I stroke his hair "Have you had a good time, staying home with Daddy's house elfs and your Nanny." Jansen, looks at me.

"Yes daddy but I've missed you deeply, oh I drew you a picture." Jansen said, he was a preety boy with an inoccent mind. He ran and grabbed the picture, it was me as a stick figure, my giant snake, who looked tiny in my eyes the picture of my pet snake was tiny, but there was Jansen holding my hand. I smile at him, even through the picture was silly, I still acted like it was a art work.

"So smart," I say, cuddling him, "so clever," I say I hold him close to me. "Now you run and have a nice warm bath," I say, Jansen, grabs my leg.

"No I am NOT letting you go," Jansen says, "I want you daddy to be with me forever." I bite my lip, I have to talk to my death eaters. No matter they can wait, I smile at the throught of my elite freezing in the cold winter air,

"Two minutes Jansen, Daddy will put you in the bath, and he has to go." I say, I was being stern, with him, he looks at me with puppy dog eyes, but than he says.

"Will you come back SOON." He says, that little look hurt, I have not seen him in a month and Jansen is all I throught about, but I don't show it.

"Yes, I will come back and read you a story, tomorrow I will spend all day with you." I say, at once he smiled. And said,

"Ok, Daddy, now I don't mind letting you go," I smile, I will have to work hard too keep my promise through.

Jansens Nanny, gave him a bath, she was a half breed about 30 years old, and I promised to keep her family alive for her caring of Jansen, and her silence.

The boy ran up to his room, he put his new snake in a newly magiced cage, "I will like to know what you will name her?" I say, Jansen smiles,

"I will think of a good name for her, but what if she already has a name." Jansen says, he looks confused I laugh.

"I Dont think she does little one." I say, still chuckling, "you have a good bath." I say, I kiss him good bye and I left.

I brought him more presents but I will give them too him tomorrow.

I apperate to the place I am meeting my elite "My death eaters, tell me how are our effects of the world going, I have been gone a month and I desire to know."

Bellatrix a beautiful but deadly woman knelled before me. "My lord, the aurors Frank something bottom and his wife, and now in hospital, I had much fun." I smile, I have heard of the aurors... becoming perment inhabintance of St Mungo's, I smile.

"Tell me of the small child they have, a boy I believe?" I say, Bella nods,

"Yes my lord, the grandmother has taken him, before I got to him." Bella says, I smile Frank something was once Bella's boyfriend and he was in my relatives house (yes I was shocked when he made his carrers choice) when Bella dumpted him because of it, he had a child, with this woman.

I believe Bella sees this boy as rightfully hers.

Or..... she wants to kill him.

Either way the grandmother must be taken out of the picture.

"Bellatrix, kill the grandmother, and than you and Rod," I nod, to the tall man, "get a child." Rod's mouth drops, and Lucius looks sickly.

"My lord.. I I am not father _Material_... I dont know the first thing about kids, for one point" Rod says, knelling before me, I smile.

"You raised your brother on your own," I say,

"I didnt do a good, job, his a mental case." Rod whispered. I nod, I speak now to Rod, and no one else.

"You will do fine" If i can raise a child he can do it, I love Jansen, love is all different forms, and one day when I push him in his training I will have to teach my self, not to torcture him, over every little mistake.

"Bella, you have not said anything." I said, "this is important," I say.

"I will do my best via him." She mutters, not thrilled to having a child, I smile.

"Very well," I say, "You may leave," everyone left,

I go too, to spend some time with my son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How did I go review soon.


	7. Love

_Hey here is the next chapter, which is called: Love _

_Remember to review._

Rod's POV

"Leave now." The grandmother demands Bellatrix laughs, and I can tell the elder woman will not go down without a fight, Bellatrix bowed a little and the woman did to, they start to duel, I run upstairs of the little house and found a little round faced boy under a bed, he was crying, I grab his hand. And pick him up.  
"NO, NO." He yelled, I put my hand over his mouth.

"From now on it is quiet time" I say, I put a spell on him so he is quiet, and he cannot talk. For at least a little while, realising I have to take the boy down stairs I cover his eyes, and we walk down stairs just as his grandma hit the ground. And with the world's worst timing the little boy Neville I think, broke my hand and saw his grandmother he tried to get out of my arms, and Bella was laughing her head off, and as I was struggling with him, he bit my hand "YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE BOY," I say. I look at the blood trickle down my hand. I was about to hit him, than I remember that Bella just killed his Nan. I shake my head, grab the little one and take him too his new home.

I put him in a nice room, with a teddy and a nice bed and a bathroom, it also had a book shelf and some nice picture books. I smile and the picture in my mind of Neville playing with the toys I will buy him, and reading picture books, it will take time but I will be his father, knowing I have to take the spell off, I wave my wand and the spell fell off the boy at once.

It took a couple of seconds for him to realise and when he did realise he could talk, he started to scream.

"Quiet!" I yell, "If you are not quiet I will have to hand you over to the dark lord!" I yell, at once the little one was quiet, he was smart and his parents have raised him well… to fear the dark lord and his death eaters. He quiet at once I smile, and pat his hair. "That is better." I say, I kiss his cheek. "Be a good boy, I will come with your dinner soon." I say.

I leave the little one who started to cry.

I walk down the crisp rooms of the manor until I see my bride, who was waiting for me. "We must report to the dark lord." She said I nod, I expected nothing less.  
"Yes, he told us, to get the boy safely and we have," I say, Bella nods,  
"Do we have to feed him?" She asks, I was surprised Bella was no fan of mother hood in any form, hell Narcissa will not even leave her and Lucius little prince with her for an hour, and having Bella's past I do not blame her.

"We should give him his dinner soon, I don't know if he had tea yet," I say, Bella was looking worried,

"What do we feed him; if he dies from malnutrition the dark lord will NOT be pleased." Bella said I nod, I understand it too well now she does not care about the boy only her reputation with the dark Lord.

"I shall tell the house elf to feed our little one, but we must report to the dark lord." I say. Bella nods and she leaves, I quickly tell my house elf 'Flospy.' To feed my precious son.

Jansen's POV

"DADDY" I yell, I grab his leg and he tried to walk out,

"Jansen daddy has to go, but he will be back soon, he has to talk to people who work for him, if daddy does NOT go to work, and Jansen cannot have all of his pretty toys because Daddy will be so broke." I say, I expected Jansen to let me go but he didn't,

"I don't care about the toys, all Jansen wants all Jansen needs all he wants is his DADDY." He whines, damn that normally works, and I have to speak to my death eaters about the boy Bella and Rod took home…. Even if Bella does not want him.

"If you want me my son, you have to let Daddy go to work. When Daddy gets home I will play chess with you." Jansen let me go. I smile, I am real glade my son decided to be obedient, I know I did promise to spend the whole day with him and I did… I just cannot stay the night.

"I Love you Jansen," I say, he nods sadly.  
"I know you do Daddy. I love you too." He smiles and I left.

Rod kneeled when he saw me, my best Lt also known as Bellatrix saw me and she too bowed. "Bella Rod, you did your mission it in wonderful timing," I take a breath, their was a look in Bella's eyes, even though I know she just killed, I ask the question. "I take it the grandmother is dead." Bella nods, I look at them "and the boy…"

"He is at home." Bella said, I look at Rod and he smiled at me, Rod was happy he WANTED a son, Bella did not, maybe she thinks she will not be a good mother, maybe she did not want a strain on her training to be a LT to me on her, and being an parent is a strain but I'm sure she will be a good mamma.

"Is the boy, fine?" I ask, Rod nods, he looks very nervous but I smile, he oblivious thrilled and nervous about having the boy in his custody.

"Yes, well as fine as one can be," I nod.  
"Excellent, please return to the boy and protect him, I expect the boy to be a capable death eater one day." I say, Bella nods and bows, Rod smiles.

They leave.

As I slowly return to my son, I wonder how my own son will develop.

Only time will tell.


	8. Strange requests

Chapter 8 Strange requests

Bella POV

"GET HIM HERE NOW," I yell, Rod walked in carrying the boy, I lean over the steam and turn the bath off, and he got rid of the boy's stained tunic and throw it away, I watch my son, kick and scream as he drag him away, to in his mind a awful fate bath time.

Rod's POV

I slam him in and wash his body, he relaxed, but Bella stared at us and said, "We have to get some rules in order boy." I nod,

"Yes son, rules are important." I say. A house elf ran in, she looked frantic.

"Master, Mistress Madam Malfoy, and Mister Malfoy are here." I look at Dixi, I nod, abut quickly wash my son. Bella looked mad.  
"Narcissa does not think I can raise a child." Bella yelled, Neville must have thought this was scary because he ducked in the bubbles, lucky little buggier….

"Of course she believes you can raise a child," I say, if she does not calm down, Neville may drown. "She may have brought Draco, to meet his new cousin." I walk to her and hug her, "anyway, you look hot as a Mum." Bella liked that, Dixi looked relaxed, and Neville's little head popped up, surrounded by bubbles.

"You're right," she breathed, "I will go and welcome them," she said, and kissed me, "will my boy's be long?" She asked, I smile.

"No, I will just wash him, and dress him, what colour do you want to dress him in?" I ask,

"Green or black." She said, (no duh Bella, you will have a fit if he wore a red shirt) and she left.

As I wash him, I told him the right act. "Now be respectful of your aunt and uncle, you are a pure blood so you have nothing to fear." I say,

"Expect if they decide to chaise me around flashing spells at me." Neville said, I smile a little.

"Yes but if that DOES happen Daddy, will hit them, and harm him." After he was washed and he started the drying process I went in his room, and choose a green vest, black pants and a black robe, and socks, I dry him, dress him and help him with his hair, "ready to go?" I ask, Neville nodded,

"Yes Roddy," I pat his hand and we walk in a living room, I see my blonde relatives and a little blonde boy, who glared at Neville,

"Here is my son," Bella said, everyone smiled at us, seeing the frightening Malfoy's, the boy grabbed my hand and he cuddled me tightly.  
"Ahh he is so cute" Narcissa said, I really liked that, he is a good boy, MY good boy, I watch Lucius reaction but all he said was,

"He looks better than before," Lucius said, he nodded to me "Look Draco here is your new cousin." The spoilt rotten son of the Malfoy's looked at me, my nephew.

"Draco," Neville repeated, he gave me a smile, I knew what he was thinking (what a stupid bloody name) and unlucky for us Lucius 'the great mind reader' Malfoy also knew, I knew because he pursed his lips together. And gave his nephew a death glare… NOT GOOD.

"Lucius" I say at once, he looked at me. "Would you like some brandy" must get him drunk!

Or he may very well chase my son around shooting sparks at him. Lucius nodded while Narcissa started on about possible starting schools for Neville to Bella, Draco went to the rich snobby one, (the one I went to actually, so I KNOW its rich and snobby,) and asked have we chosen one for him yet, of course we bloody haven't!

"No sis not yet, but I think we might home tutor him for a little while, just while he gets use to everything," Bella says, hey that was brilliant, Neville looked up at me as through asking me what that means.

"We will have to get tutors in to help you, don't want you starting your formal magical education behind the mark." I say, Neville nodded, but said,

"I haven't done any magic yet?" At once four adults turned on him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HEVENT DONE ANY MAGIC YET" Bella asked, Neville looked scared,

"I- I haven't done any magic yet, one of my uncles are always trying to get me to do something, but I can't." Neville said, Bella landed on the couch,

"Rod," she muttered, I look up "get me a very LARGE brandy," she asked I agree. Neville stood afraid.

Voldermort POV

Jansen has been getting lonely. I know why he wants he wants to play with children of his own age, yet I don't want him to leave my side, but I guess …. Play mates are fair enough, I look at Jansen who was sitting on my lap, playing with the snake I got him 'carefully' named "chuckles,' because he spasms like he is laughing.

"My lord," a voice came, my half breed nanny came in, "Umm one of your death eaters are here, something about a boy," she said, I nod, and pick Jansen up, wow, he really needs to gain some weight.  
"Take Jansen and chuckles back to his room," I say, she nods, and Jansen kisses my cheek, and leaves, Rod walked in,  
"I am sorry my lord, if I am…" I put my hand up,

"It's ok, tell me what bothers you?" I say, she looked at me,

"It is Neville, he said he has never done magic, I was thinking if he does display magic soon maybe I could put him in a muggle school," I smile, only someone like Rod would come up with an answer like that any other pure blood father would push their first born son off a bridge or something.

"Rod, Neville has magic," I say softly, he looked up hope in his eyes, but not for his name but for his son. "It will take time but it will come out, I have felt his power, it is not as clear as your nephew Draco but it is there. One of the reasons I wanted YOU to be his father," I say, he smiled,

"I don't care if he is not magic or not," he muttered,

"I know" I sooth, "but he is safer with you," he bowed,  
"Thankyou my lord, I am sorry I annoyed you," I smile at Rod,

"It is fine I was actually expecting it, and you may be able to help me…" I say, he nodded  
"Anything my liege," was all he said,

"Tell Lucius and Narcissa to come here tomorrow at 10.00 am sharp, I also expect you and Bella," he nodded "and your sons," the man was shocked. But knew better to question me, he bowed and I dismissed him.

I walk to my sons room, he was curled up in bed singing too 'Chuckles' well not really singing rather humming, I give him a cuddle.

"Daddy," Jansen said, I nod, "are there boys coming here?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes two, about your age, if you don't like them, I won't invite them back if you do I will." I say, I am going to let four adult death eaters know about my son, I know there are other children his age but I only want my most faithful knowing about me son and as few people knowing about him as possible until he grows a little bigger.

"_You hear that chuckles, were having boys over" _Jansen said in our secret little language I smile,

"_Yes, but don't get too excited Chuckles will scare them" _I say. Jansen smiles, and gives me a kiss and he curled up and I tucked him in for bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok There we go, tell me what you think about this chapter plez


	9. Meetings

**Chapter 9 meetings **

**Lucius POV**

To say he was nervous about bring his child, his only child, and above that his son, his only son to see the dark lord, which was dangerous in its self was an understatement, 'at least Rod was more nervous than I', but Narcissa was more nervous than Rod she was cuddling Draco, but Bella was not cuddling Neville, Rod was cuddling the boy, he was very cute in my brother in laws arms.

We walk towards the dark lord, he stood and the six of us bow, (Neville had Rods hand on his back)

"My loyal death eaters," the dark lord said, we look at him, the whole lot of us, "I have a secret I never have told anyone before and of you being my most faithful I through I should tell you first." He smiled, and we look at each other, "this secret is my most important thing I have." Bella nearly fainted, the dark lord's most important thing… and he is telling her, it's made her day. Sorry Neville up against the dark lord you will always be 2nd best, poor Rod he isn't even on her top 10 list…

The dark lord stood up and walked to us, "do you swear never to divulge what I am about to tell you?" At once we all nod, even Draco, Neville just went closer to Rod, can't say I blame him, the dark lord scared me too when I was a kid, still does in fact.

"I solemnly swear," Bella said, Narcissa looked at me as if to say 'what do we do,' I took a deep breath and say.

"I too swear never too tell anyone about your son." I say. At least while I want to live, and my sanity is intact. The dark lord smiled, and very softly Narcissa and Rod also agree, the dark lord took a deep breath and then said, very slowly.

"Jansen can you come here my son." If I didn't see the lips moving I would have checked myself into the nearest asylum, slowly a little black haired boy walked in, he had a snake curled up on his arm, an actual snake not a mark.  
"Yes Daddy," The little boy said, he at once cuddled the dark lord, I almost faint, for one there was an actual breathing, living boy. Two a child an ACTUAL breathing living boy hugging, actually hugging the dark lord. Three the dark lord had a small child calling him 'daddy.'

"These are some of Daddy's followers," for the first time, the boy noticed us and he took a step back, he may of never met another human being before. If this is true I am not really surprised, "Jansen have I taught you no manners?" The dark lord said, he placed a hand on the boys shoulder… Jansen right?

"Hi," The little boy said his voice was nervous; he spotted Draco and Neville at once. Than it finally clicked, the dark lord wanted playmates for him son.

That is logical… I guess, in truth I had no idea what the dark lord was playing at, all I knew that there was a little boy standing in front of us, with dark jet black hair, calling the dark lord Daddy… and yes I am expecting Rod to faint any time now.

"Would you like to come into the sitting room?" our master asked. "So my son can stair some more?" he said, the little boy pouted, but smiled at his daddy. At once my head started to race, this boy is quiet obliviously NOT the dark lords child, no one but Bellatrix can possible believe that…

Then again she is a nut job, not even her husband can deny that.

**Jansens POV**

When everybody was sitting, I noticed they were staring at me, there was a blonde boy on my left, and a fat boy on my right but I didn't care. I put chuckles on the blonde boys lap, he almost screamed,

"His names chuckles his not poisonous," I said softly, at first the blonde boy looked rather like the man the fat boy was hugging… going to faint. Within a few minutes the blonde boy (When said his name was Draco, I quite like that name sounds like dragon.) The fat boy was named Neville and for his safely I decided NOT to put chuckles on his lap.

"This boy is surrrrreee blonnnndd" Chuckles said, I smile and say,

"Yess I know but he is taking you being on his lap, better than Neville…" I say to chuckles. Chuckles moved in reply, I smile, Daddy was talking too Draco's daddy, something about the bad muggles… I look at Draco and Neville,

"Do you want to see my room?" I ask, they nod and I run upstairs. At first they looked shocked, my room was covered in pictures of snakes, chuckles (that was curled around my arm again.) but then I got out a pack of exploding snap, and the three of us played…

While chuckles waited, it was s fun.

"So you are the master's son?" Draco asked, I nod.

"Yep, his my Daddy." I say, I look at Neville, I liked these boys very much, I think I will ask Daddy if they can come over again.

"Your Daddy looks like he loves you very much," Neville looked at me, his face grim.

"His not my Daddy, my mummy and Daddy are in hospital , Roddy is very nice to me through." He said, actually I think Daddy said, that Neville's parents are very sick…

"Oh I am sorry." I say, Neville looked at me, and nodded. He didn't say anything else.

After about an hour, Daddy and the others came back,

"You sure like snakes huh little guy?" The blonde man said, I nod.

"Yes sir, I want to have a big 10 M snake, but daddy said I can't." I said gently, Daddy smiled and laughed and said gently.

"When you turn 17, I will get you a giant magical snake, but at the age of 7 anything else might try to make you its next meal."

"Chuckles wouldn't, poor chuckles can't even eat a mouse, let alone me" I state Daddy laughed and the others did as well,

"Daddy's followers have to go now," Papa said. And just like that the four adults turned around and picked up Draco and Neville.

"Bye Bye Jansen." Draco said, as Lucius (I think) carried him off but not before bowing to my daddy and he then left, Rod than took Neville, Neville smiled at me and I laughed when Rod (I think) almost dropped him. When everyone was gone, Daddy knelled next to me,

"Well…" he said, "Should I invite them back?" I nod,

"Oh YES Daddy, I had lots of fun," Daddy smiled at me and then said.

"Well they are allowed back then, too play with you." I smile and hug him.

"I love you Daddy," I say,

"I love you too Jansen," he said.

* * *

How did I go? Please remember to rate and review


	10. Victory

**Chapter 10 Victory**

**Voldermorts POV **

Jansen was curled up reading a book on his bed in his toom, he looked at me, he gave me smiling and I smile back, my twelve year old was of course home tutored, I can't send him to school now can I? Draco **was** going to Hogwarts, until I 'requested' that he stayed here, anyway Draco, Neville and Jansen study every day together, in a much more 'friendly' environment for my heir, and future generals.

But under much consideration I've think the term general is not more fitting for Neville, he just doesn't have it in him I think, it was no one's fault and for the boys safely I won't tell Bella, it was no big deal, he could be a healer or something, healers especially one I can trust is very important, Neville enjoys potted plants and Rod buys his many, Jansen once stated they didn't need to go to a fernery for class they should just go to Neville's room, the Fernery has LESS species of plants than Neville.

"Can I go flying?" Jansen asked getting me out of thinking about Neville, I shake my head. What a stupid question, it has to be pouring outside, what parent lets their child fly there broom when it is cold and wet and raining? I poke his book, he grumbled and read it and I knew he was saddened and normally I would be mad he would put himself in danger. But today I was much too happy to be mad,

"Son," I state, he smiled at me, "I got you a little something." He raised an eyebrow he looked a lot like me, chuckles curled around his arm,

"Hissss going toooo teelll youuu hoooww too reead miinnddss litttlllee onnnee" Chuckles said, I smile, and sit next to my son, I pass his a box surprised he opened it, in the box was fine robes, perhaps this was wrong, oh who cares few people actually know my son even exists, and this very special dinner is well very special. Fudge was going to sign over the Ministry of magic to me, it was rather easy after Dumbledore was murdered, I had to give the old man credit he put up a good fight, but in the end the better wizard (me) won, tonight will be my victory party, and Jansen's first big dinner party, of course I would not trust Fudge with his identity the fool who is signing the whole ministry over to me, just because he is over powered, I was over powered since I was born, I grew up in an orphanage, I only got enough to eat because I was special enough to project the food in that woman's office over to me. And now I am the one in charge,

I have no desire to sit in a office and do paper work, Lucius can do that quite well, I was afraid that paper work did not interest me in the slightest I was a fighter and I hated paper work, I wondered how Jansen would cope at the fact he would have to wear a mask (with a spell applied on it so he can eat.) and see all those people, he only really see's a few people Lucius his wife Bella Rod and their children I am not sure how he will he cope, but he is young and I know he will do me proud.

Jansen looked at me, "Daddy is we going to a party?" I nod glade he understood so quickly, he smiled, he pulled out his mask, silver on one side and black on the other, it was simple and plain but fitting for my heir.

"Yes the minister of Magic in this country is signing everything over to me; we are having a party, but…" I say, I take another breath but I was cut out because of my son.

"I thought you said that the old man was in charge," he said, I nod,

"Albus Dumbledore was a smart, almost brilliant man. He was the brains of the order of the phoenix, and I don't doubt that child, but the Minister of magic has the power to transfer the country to me, tonight we will have a party to celebrate the fact he has," I say, he smiled "but you have to be very good, you can't talk to anyone unless I ask you a question personally, you probably have never seen so many people before so I know you will be excited but please be good Jansen you are my loving son but I don't want people to know about you they might try to hurt you." Jansen nodded,

"Ok Papa," he said gently I smile it was real important he understood quickly.

The boy was washed, dressed his hair combed and brushed his house elf hugging him "you be real good tonight little Jansen ok my prince, I don't want anyone else to hurt you, you be good." The house elf Skippy was scared Jansen nodded.

"I will don't worry, have you been very busy?" the child befriended the house elf many years ago and the house elf is so loyal to him now he worries about the sweet one, I do too but that's my job I'm the boy's Father, it's my damn job. I walk into my boys room Skippy was doing his hair, no need really he will be wearing a mask.

"Not really little prince, but today I have because the party," I knew like me the house elf was having kittens

I adjust my robes they were brand new, I play with my gold cufflinks, "ready child?" he nodded, "you nervous?" the boy nodded double.  
"Very nervous," I smiled "come child" he did, as we walked from his room and Skippy was terrified more than me, well not really, but still, I stroked the boy's head. I than put the mask on and smiled at him, "nervous?" he was so nervous, he was skinny as all hell, and it showed how my men will respect a skinny heir. Oh well I'll just let Skippy feed him nothing but chocolate cake for a week. The child was scared, I kiss his head. And I help him up. I open the door.

Jansen is very frightened as the doors open and he saw all of my death eaters at once, even though he was scared he didn't walk close to me, we have been through this several times, I walk through the hall and sat on my thrown my son sat on his chair, but this is nothing like the practice. There were lots of people everywhere Jansen was good through he sat down on his chair, and looked up. I try to annoy the talking, about Jansen.

"My loyal death eaters," I say, calmly like this is something I do every second day, as we (My son and I) have come fashionably late, as all my death eaters and their spouses and children, were already there, my death eaters wore masks while their spouses and children did not the adults all had Champaign glasses in hand and I reckon a few have had a few already. As long as they are sober until the document is signed I don't care what happens after woods,

"Tonight Fudge will sign over the entire Ministry to us," A crowd of applause started, they have all habituated to Jansen now, through they still want to know who he is. "And our rule of the world will begin!" I yell the last word or two. But I didn't mean too, I saw my sons friends down the front Draco's Mother's nails were so tight in her boy's shoulders you'd think she was scared I'd kill HIM. I don't laugh. I sit on my chair and as Fudge walked in, he seemed rather unhappy, he like everyone stared at little Jansen. "Fudge" I say, "how polite you are to turn up." I say. Fudge turned to me,

"Let's just get this over with, and let me leave," I smile the man has been given a large amount of money in overseas funds plus whatever he has spalled away over the last few years.

"I shall honour our agreement but only after we have a little party Minister." I say laughing, Jansen sat there silent his eyes on Draco, I hoped he won't make a sign that he knows Draco, Narcissa might die of fright. I notice everyone was staring at my boy, "of how rude of me, this young man is my heir." I say I watch everyone's face (expect a certain few, and Fudge who just wants out) turn a few tones paler. I than change the subject "now because our VERY special guest wants to leave we should get this party moving." They laugh normally I would never allow this amount of casualness in an important meeting such as this. But this was a party, I allowed my followers to drink and I had alcohol and food being sent around, Skippy came, went straight to Jansen and gave him some sausage rolls Skippy was so proud of him, he smiled at him, and left. A table was summoned and a parchment was there saying basically he will sign over the ministry over to me. Without a word Fudge went to it, and signed I smile, and he turned to me.

"The money is in your account," I say "but won't you stay?" I inquire knowing full well he would rather face a truck load of basilisks my men laughed, Fudge gave me a look and try to leave, "oh very well Fudge, one more thing, since you just signed EVERYTHING over to me, you understand that I am now in charge and to show me respect you must bow, think of it as educational for my heir." Everyone laughed, Fudge started to stress out not that I blame him.

Slowly but surely the man bowed, I laugh, he was very unhappy but that was ok. "Thank you Fudge you can leave now." The man angrily left, and I do my part and I sign my name at the bottom, I was officially the minster of magic,

I let my men party late into the night; Jansen made his Daddy so very proud he obeyed me he sat quietly. He ate all the food Skippy provided but not anything that anyone produced for him, it was very late when I had Jansen sent to bed, he was so tired it was nearly 3.30 AM. I had to carry him to his bed. But I knew the party will keep continuing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There we go another chappie. Remember to review so I know I am on the right or wrong track,


	11. off again

Chapter 11 off again

As the new minster of magic I walk through the hall of my home, happy. Jansen was with me, he was still wearing a mask I really liked it I will have to buy him well; I hope everyone is so shocked that they don't notice the short death eater with me, Prince Jansen … it had a ring to it, I mean who didn't love Jansen, the prince the real prince of this world. Of course he is the real prince, adopted or not. Anyone who dares annoy his royal son is in for a world of pain. And when I say that, I mean it. No matter who it is.

I put Jansen to bed it was so early in the morning… and my son rarely sits up at this time, (this may be the first time)I kiss his cheek and then head, he was so well behaved, and in a few years my death eaters will fear him.

"Jansen" I say, he was curled up on his bed, reading a book. It was the next morning I looked a wreck; I partied with the men all night. After all it was the most important thing in the world, I had taken over Brittan. That doesn't happen every day. So I can be excused to be having a hangover for one night, I looked at my son his room was beautiful, true. But he is getting bigger; he still has children toys everywhere, I will have to get him new things. He is my son, and only deserves the absolute best; my thoughts were cut off by chuckles that appeared out of a boot. Jansen smiled at me, I knew that look he is being cheeky.

"Hi Papa, you look like shit." I glare, Jansen laughed at my look, "Sorry Papa you just do." Great thanks my own son, betraying me like that. Even though I smiled, I was inside upset. Not at Jansen his cheeky little boy, but the fear inside of me. What if one day I wake up and his dead or someone takes him from me. He is all I have really; okay maybe I was being too hard on him. His good boy, after all.

"Really?" I ask he nodded; I pin him on his bed and tickle him, "is daddy?" he laughed like crazy, I let him up. "Jansen you must not swear, you are young prince, and it is not good for you to say mean things. Promise? The death eaters will think you common, where did you learn such a word anyway?" Who DARE teach my innocent one a swear, even if it a part of everyday life.

"I overhear Madam Bellatrix," Through so, I smile. "Daddy can I have ice cream for lunch?" Is it that late, I nod; after all it is a special occasion. I was worried about Jansens well being, I mean he has no mother, did he need one? I was afraid, because I will probably need to go away heaps to have full control of the world, so he will need a mother. I roll my eyes, what was wrong with me? I've completely lost it, something the out of action ex headmaster would agree with me. Oh god would he agree with me. My sweet son is so simple; ice-cream for lunch (actually it would be breakfast as he hasn't eaten anything all day.) My sweet angel smiled cutely, I nod, I called skippy and asked for Jansen's ice cream the house elf came quickly with it. It was huge, filled with ice-cream the biggest Sunday I ever seen. I laugh as he happily ate it, he was so thrilled over an ice cream.

I got up, told my son that I wanted to see him soon in my office and left. When I came to my office there was a single note.

'Large Rebellion growing in France,

Not just Wizards and witches magical creatures too, numbers up to 3500.

LM'

I take a deep breath, and call Lucius, in the fire place, a rebellion and such a large one much be dealt with very quickly, it didn't surprise me it was occurring in France, France had a huge population of _**Veela and they people in charge are too hytonised to banish them from the country, but this made me sad. I will have to leave Jansen, something I hated. I take a deep breath, I knew I would have too but not so soon…. If you take a pet home it is wrong to leave it too much, I never left my pet frog. I hated myself, even when Jansen was a baby I always left him (especially when it was nappy changing time.) Lucius appeared in a puff of smoke. **_

_"**My lord I apologise, but this is quite shocking news it umm seems with our celebrations they seemed to gather forces." Lucius said, he looked nervous; he had every right to be, considering security was one of his jobs. I wasn't mad at him… I was the one who had a hangover. **_

_"**Prepare the troops," I say gently "we leave at once." Lucius nodded formally.**_

_"**Of course my lord at once," **_

_"**Also get my son, I will have to talk to him," Lucius nodded, the shock will hurt his precious son, but if someone kidnapped him…. "Oh and Lucius." He looked up, "get me a hangover potion." My head really aced, the drunk Father look, was horrible really, shocking. **_

_**Jansen didn't take it well, he cried and ice cream went everywhere. He clung to me, I was already dressed and ready to fight, "Daddy promise me this will be the last time." I shake my head I can't promise that. **_

_"**I love you Jansen" I say, I kiss his forehead. "You know Skippy will take good care of you," he nodded believing that Skippy loves him but wants me, and not him. "Jansen I can either get us all killed and stay home with you or defend us and we all live," he looked up.**_

_"**Is it that bad?" I nod highly exaggerated yes… but general gist yes. And without further ado I kiss my son tell him I love him, and hold the old candle stick that takes me far away from him. **_


	12. Loneliness and old acquanintances

**Chapter 12 loneliness and old acquaintances **

**Jansen's POV**

I looked lonely around my room, Dad has been gone for so long, I feel like ….. I was on my own, and no matter how any people come around the house, no one loves me.

It's been almost a fortnight since Daddy left, he tries to visit a couple of times, but it always called back quickly, I was saddened I sat in my room; I stared at the cases in my room, the snakes smiled 'it will be ok Prince Jansen.. The dark lord will be home soon' the baby snake said to me.. I called the baby snake Bobby... as the head on this snake seems to Boob up and down. I loved the snakes... But they are my only company. The death eaters who watch me are no fun. Their names are Crabbe and Goyle, and they are is as interesting to talk to as a tea cup. Draco and Neville come and see me sometimes, but there Daddies always come and get them. I am so lonely,

"Jansen?" I turn my Daddy had just walked in, I smile a little, but the hurt of the knowledge that I will soon be alone… again really stopped me from being jolly, my Father had a big fat grin on his face, I hated being alone, I despised it. I was so lonely.

"I am sorry Jansen, but Pappa has to go away, but he swears when the time comes, you will be a prince a PRINCE of the whole world," He then gave me a big hug. He saw my fear, but for now… I was not alone; he noticed my sad expression, "Why are you locked up here all alone, it's a lovely day?"

"Who am I to play with Draco can't leave his house really since Moody tried to turn him into a cabbage and Neville can't leave because Bellatrix is convinced he is selling his plants to Dumbledore, that doesn't even make sense!" I had to agree with little Jansen on this one.

"They are the boy's parents so they may do whatever they like with their children." I raise an eyebrow.  
"Expect cut Neville up into little pieces and use him for stew," I say at once, Bellatrix has offered this many times. He smiled a little and my Father made me a snack and he told me of how he was, I loved him deeply but I just can't get no consistence I get lonely, I love my Father but I think I need someone else to love. I can tell my father was thinking and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I swear one day you will have everything," he kissed my cheek, "but for now will this suffice?" it was a locket with an 'S' on it, I was confused of what it meant, "only the best for my little son." I wanted to say I wasn't little but I did still call my Father 'Daddy' so I guess I will just live with it.  
"My lord, I think you need to see this," a voice said, I felt bad, I grab him but my Father merely kissed me.

"Sleep" than he yet again left.

Voldermort's POV

"I do hope this is important Rabastan" I say the younger Lestrange nodded, "I do hope so, and I don't like being dragged away from my son like that."

"My lord- its Sirius black- we got him." I at once turn, and give a big smile. _Finally_ I have given the order for Sirius to be captured… not harmed but captured almost two years ago. Every time the death eaters got close he got away, I've said it once I'll say it again some of my death eaters are a bunch of idiots with pointy sticks.

"Where is he?" I ask a big smile on my face,

"In the dungeon under maximum security," I've heard that before… I nod, and we walked very slowly to Sirius Black's enclosure… the man's dungeon room was simple but clean, a bed with many blankets a separate room for bathing and toileting. It was a 5 star prison room but I room I designed for him personally, it is only designed for a week or two, his proper home will be with me and Jansen.

I open the prison door Sirius black was laying on his bed, exhausted I didn't blame him, "Wait outside," I tell the young death eater, at once alerted to my presence Sirius sat up and stood, Rabastan left.

"Hello Sirius," I say attempting to be pleasant, "did you receive your dinner?" the man nodded, shocked but nodded, "good now we can talk, don't act like that" I sat to the man's angry sneer, "I want you to be very polite to me Mr Black as I am the only person in this place who mean you no harm… well expect maybe Narcissa…" He looked up, surprised, "you are in a comfortable cell with descent food, you had creamy Pasta correct?" he nodded, "good, you are safe warm and will not be tortured all I require is that you obey me and answer my questions," I placed a warm hand on Mr Blacks shoulder, "I apologies for all you suffered directly and indirectly, but my advice is simple you are talented but don't destroy your usage, at the moment you can get bye being well behaved and polite nothing else will need to be done, in time I will request more of you, but for now being well behaved and obedient." I turn to go, "think it through Sirius I promise your life will be good, if you are good and well behaved."

"I will never join you," I smile, oh Sirius why must you always be so brave, I sit there deciding if I should tip my hand or not.

"I believe in time you will understand and have very good reasons to stay." I smile and I leave.

I was pleased with the outcome, I believe Sirius will one day fulfil his duty, as one of my most loyal Death eater, but most importantly.

Jansens body guard.

There we go Sirius is now in the picture (yey!)


	13. Another addition

Since there has been such a wait for chapter 12… sorry again, I am putting chapter 13 up as soon as possible.. I hope that makes up for the wait for chapter 12

Chapter 13Another addition

**Jansen's POV**

What to do, what to do? As normal my Father is away, he said that I would soon be given company a body guard, I am intrigued at this a body guard Father says he will (when he is trusted) stay with me… and become my tutor, I almost laugh at that, he was a powerful wizard and a light wizard who wanted to kill my Father. And if he was to be killed, I would be either put in that horrible school where I would be forced to learn from wizards who want the mud bloods to rule over the pure bloods, or forced to be with someone evil who would beat me.

I rather be turned into a plant and let Bellatrix chop me up into itty bitty pieces.

"Prince Jansen?" I turn it was Rabastan Lestrange, "your father has sent you a gift" I almost sneer, but I nod, I do love my Fathers gifts but not as much as my Father himself. He turned and my Father himself walked through the door, carrying a … a girl with blonde hair.

"My son," I looked at the girl closely… well as closely as I can as my father had her face in his chest… I have a rare occasions actually seen a girl, only really Bellatrix and Narcissa… never a young girl, most death eaters have sons. I look at her closely as Father placed her on my bed, "her name is Luna… I am going to become her Daddy," the girl was out cold… and she was an earring with an onion so she sort of smelt, this confused me but I looked up,

"Why Dad?"

"I am partly responsible for her parents deaths, her Mother died on her own accord but her Father was killed because of the death eaters," I scrouch up my nose.

"He was a light wizard then?" My Father shook his head. I was confused, "is he a mud blood?" Again my Father shook his head, this confused me… if her Father was not a light wizard who wants to kill my Father or a mudblood than why is he dead? Surly the Death Eaters didn't make a mistake and kill the wrong person… I picture Grabbe and Goyle… and hope very much THEY were not called to Luna's house… If they did Luna should be grateful she is still among the living.

"Sadly no, pure blood too, he was an editor of a newspaper, the quibbler and he mistakenly said something's about us, I don't believe he meant any harm, he only did what his readers wanted… he needed to feed his Daughter, and these can be difficult times for ordinary wizards." I looked at Father, well if Father takes this as expectable, I should too. I looked at her closely, her robes were bright Orange she looked like a carrot. "Umm they had an alternate lifestyle…." He said answering my unanswered question.

"Daddy," I say choosing my words carefully, "where is she going to sleep?" he looked at me, I can tell my Father wants this, and when my Father wants something it is in my best interest to agree with it.

"The house elf's including Skippy is designing a room for her right now, it should be ready soon." He held my hand, "I will remain until she is comfortable with her new life." I turn at once, "Luna Riddle, has a nice ring don't you think?" I shrug, "She is a year younger than you, maybe a few months more, so you must be a strong big brother and roll model, can you do that for me Jansen?" I nod, I could… how hard could it be? I was a good son, and now a good big Brother… Slowly, but surly the girl opened her eyes…. And the first thing she saw.

Was Chuckles my snake crawling on her leg… hmmm forgot about that.

The girl screamed, and backed right into Daddy, who let out a great grown… mainly because I am pretty sure she had done more damage to daddy than anyone had in a long time.

She looked around, I wasn't mad I gave her a smile, "Hello" I say shyly, Father looked at Luna, I can tell he was not anger either…. But he wanted to make a good first impression, and so my Father smiled,  
"Hello Luna, are you feeling ok?" she shook her head.

"There is a Bulgarian Snake there, if it touches you, you will turn into a radish." The girl said, for a moment I almost believe she said it because he head was bumped. But when father said.  
"Like I said, very alternative," it made me believe facts like this… was normal, I looked at Chuckles, why actually tilted her head… now I am not all that smart and powerful… yet, but I have been touched by Chuckles heaps of times, and I am (to the best of my knowledge I am yet to turn into a radish.) "Luna, are you feeling okay?" she nodded, but saw Father… for quite possibly the first time, the girl screamed, and reached into her pocket for something, we both believed it was a wand, but it turned out to be a rock… Myself and Father turned our heads and looked at each other… "

"This rock will turn you into a cabbage," I started at my Father. He blinked a few times, and we both knew this will be very difficult. I cant say I am thrilled at this girl becoming my sister… a brother yes… but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

"Then why aren't you a cabbage?" I inquire, the girl looked surprised at this, my Father rolled his eyes and cleared his voice, I knew he wanted this to be over… and we were both now very confused.

"Child because of your Father's death, I will be raising you, this is Jansen my Son your Brother, for security reasons, your name will be changed to Luna Riddle, your bedroom will be prepared shortly and you and.. all your effects will be moved there."

"I hope you all turn into cabbages.. including the radish turning snake."

Myself and my Father turned to each other and we both knew it will be a long, long night.

But on the bright side the longer she believes stones can turn people into cabbages, snakes can turn people into radishes and wears vegetables as earrings and looks like a vegetable herself, the longer Father will stay.

And that is okay with me.


	14. Fear and odd explanations

Chapter 14 Fears and odd explanations

Voldermort's POV

Adopting a daughter seemed a good idea at the time, expect in the last week I have decided this particular girl I have adopted … is a nut "eat your dinner Luna," I say, Luna gave me the same look she had each day, picked up her dinner and placed the finest fillet of steak down on the plate… she refused to eat meat, because the unicorns will not help her by giving her a unicorn hair for her wand when she is old enough if she consumes meat.

Now normally I would expect her beliefs… expect she has been diagnosed with anaemia … apparently her father would not feed her meat in case the unicorns got wind of it. Now normally I would give her medication in forms of potions but I cannot… because she had sustain bad bites from an animal… she said it would give her good luck, the healer I hired… said it can get infected and puss, and to make matters worse… no one knows what animal or creature it is and I can only continually give her medicines, and anaemia medication mixed with the medication she is already taking may hurt her.

Jansen looked at me, anger lining his face; I knew why the all-important desert meal has been held up… again, "Father," Jansen said, "Perhaps Luna could have something else?" I agree with my son but she needs meat and this is the finest steak.

"No Luna please take a bite, and I promise when you are old enough, I will get you a phoenix feather for your wand." Luna looked confused, and so did Jansen. Unicorn hairs are used regularly and have high records of success, while there are few phoenix hairs out there… not enough for a record to be proper.

"I must have a unicorn hair, Mum had one." And a lot good it did her… she died by killing herself if not intentional, she did kill her self, leaving her daughter… to a bigger nut to her. I take a deep breath.

"Child, I have a phoenix feather in mine, I would like you both to have them… it will strengthen our bond." I say, slowly Luna took a small bite of the steak, I smiled her first act of obedience… and there is more to come, a hear a snare. From the opposite side of the table.

"Sirius," I say sipping my wine, "I released you from your bedroom so you can observe the children, and after all you will be there tutor and body guard," Sirius glared, he looked at Jansen. Today is his first meeting with the children, and it was not so bad,

"You remind me of someone," Sirius said looking at Jansen, "I don't suppose your adopted parents where in the… order?" At once fear consumes me, I look at Sirius,

"Jansen is not adopted, he is my biological son," I say clearly, Jansen looked at me, confused and … scared "you are all confused Sirius _Luna _is the adopted one." At once Jansen relaxed, and the fear vanished I knew what he was thinking, his future tutor was simply confused, an easy mistake to make…

Sirius nodded his head, I smile, I was babying Sirius and I knew it, Severus wanted to teach him a lesson, I require Sirius mind stable or I would of, Narcissa asked for him, said he can be house arrested at her husband's manor, I thanked her but said no, Sirius needs to be trained by me and me alone.

Jansen hated the idea of a former order of the phoenix member becoming his tutor, I promised him he would be safe and secure with him… in truth I wished to be close to Sirius… I love my son deeply but I could not explain my feelings for Sirius, mutual respect, care… _love_.

Sure I _respect_ the boy he is a talented wizard, one of the most talented wizards of his age… and no matter what he had always stood his ground. But there was more, he is very… beautiful… hansom is probably more appropriate, I can't pretend I don't want someone I can… trust to protect the children.

I don't need this … adult's love, surely a woman yes, but a male? It doesn't matter I tell myself, as long as he is good and loving… I must ignore my feelings, and focus on my children, my heir and heiress… and my consort. A voice said, I looked at Sirius; his feet were bound at the chair, he couldn't leave the table.

'He comes from a good family' a voice in my head says, Luna was now eating her meat, enjoying the garlic sauce… maybe it made it less meaty. She reached a tough bit, I reached over and cut it, Sirius looked interested but ate the remainder of his peas.

"Father, explain to me …again, why this man, who wants to kill us all…. Is eating dinner with us?" Jansen said looking warily at Sirius, I knew he didn't like this… neither do Sirius, but I was happy with the arrangement, and once Sirius proves he can be trusted, he will move into the castle… 'And who knows maybe even your quarters' a voice in my head said, but I suppressed it.

"Sirius" I say slowly, "is going to be your tutor and body guard, he is quite talented and intelligent… even if he looks like the only thing he is qualified to do is scrub pots." Sirius gave a sneer, I look at him "I have been good to you since your capture but I can relocate you to the dungeon." I sneer, he didn't give up, this annoyed me, "the dungeon is somewhere you don't want to be" I assure, "because every hour you are in there, I will get rid of one who defies me." Jansen looks up,

"Of please send him to the dungeon, one less person to try to separate us." Sirius looked at Jansen,

"You seriously remind me of someone." Sirius said, "That amount of loyalty is rare… and to be frank he" he edged his thumb to me, "does not deserve it." That was it, that was the last straw! 'oh give the boy a break' my head said, 'he needs to learn gratitude, nothing more.' But I disagree…

"I am not going to give you a warning," I say to Sirius, "because you have had plenty, you will remain in the tower tonight."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sirius said looking up. I take a deep breath, great I have to tell the children, about the tower… even if not on the property I didn't want to have to say that I have made an alliance with such creatures.

"I didn't want to have to do this," I assure him,

"Do what?" Luna asked, she wore plain white clothes, and thankfully no vegetables as earrings. I have hired a dress maker for her…. But it didn't work too well… but she is wearing white so the snakes may leave her alone "does the tower have Berliv Herlix's?" she asked, I didn't even want to know what Berliv Herlix's were, as I am still getting over how onions can make an owl turn into a raven.

"No" I say softly, "the dementors" suddenly all the blood from Sirius face drained, "I apologise children but I have to do," I unchain him and magically drag him, the boy dragged and begged, I didn't blame him the dementors are the worst case scenario to most wizards.

"Please" he said as I walk slowly, "Please not _that_" he begged, I stop, I had given him his LAST chance, but I want to see merciful.

"Do you promise to try harder?" he nodded, I knew he would, I slam him on the ground, "I swear to god Sirius, if you even breath the wrong way it will mean the tower," Actually the tower wasn't on the grounds it was in the prison… I was on my way to transport him there, but I guess I will be merciful "you have mercy… but this is a one-time deal," I say, he nodded. "Good now skippy," I call my House elf came at once, "Mr Black is spending the night here," I say, "place him in his apartment" The house elf bowed, they both leave, safe and sound.

I return to the children "Sirius is not being locked in the tower he was sent to his apartment."  
"Good" Luna said, "Everyone knows the dementors are foul creatures," my mouth almost drops … Luna said something true, and correct and… NORMAL. I sat back down, I could not believe it, a whole week and finally Luna said something… normal. Normally I wont want my kids to be normal, I want them to be amazing, but I have to admit… if I can actually understand Luna I am happy.

Very, very happy.

So what did everyone think? Should Sirius be Voldys love, or am I getting off track? I realise this is no slash at the moment, so if I decide to make love in the air I'll have to change it.

Reviews are very welcome.


	15. The mighty and the once mighty

Reviews are very welcome.

Warnings Possible slash, Mentions of torture, torture, everyone is out of character,

If you don't like don't read

Chapter 15 The mighty and the once mighty

Voldermorts POV

"Pass the salt" I say, Sirius nods and quietly passed it to me, and I noticed the man's hands were trembling.

"Yes my lord," he said and passes it to me.

"You did well today" I praise "Doran has never had any interest in history before," Sirius nodded his eyes glassy this is the result of four months of 're-education' at work. Sirius went to eat, and took another bite of his dinner a nice big pasta dish.

The male had been living with us for only four days, and he was still pale and undernourished. Sirius attempted to escape so as punishment I sent him to Lucius who trained him for me… Sirius absence was difficult for me to live with. I gave Lucius six months to retrain Sirius for me, but after four I got him out of there, he is scared and could barely remember his own name, at least Sirius received teacher training from a very unwilling Severus, but I often feared Severus would try to poison him. I take a bite of my dinner, I sent the children to bed early they were having junk food in bed, I wanted private time with Sirius, I hoped it would help him to relax but so far his only more nervous.

When I requested he join me for a meal I didn't mention it was a date, I brought him a new set of robes sort of hoping it would lighten up the mood… it made him more nervous again. We were eating in my quarters I noticed a few scars just as we were sitting, I when I gave him to Lucius I should of also made it less than six months, I wanted him tame not a drone, the boy ate in silence he was thin and afraid.

I can do two things, admire him in private or attempt to begin a relationship. I decided the second, the last four months I through of him deeply, and I wrote many letters to him... None I sent of course, I planned to give them to him some day.

I looked at my Sirius he was thin undernourished I should have ordered Lucius to feed him four meals a day, with certain calories and a warm bed and warm clothes, "drink some wine," I say, I pore some for him, Sirius face paled, I hoped the wine would relax him… or at least get him so drunk he will speak to me "go on" I encourage he slowly took a sip but put it down, I feared I was making him fearful by my staring I ate to relax him, "after dinner we shall play chess," I say, great just great I think, ordering him around he will be in tears …. Again.

After we ate I called for desert I hoped he would like it Chocolate mousse, I choose it myself, Desert was placed before us, Sirius sat obediently "go on" I instruct he ate quietly but I could tell he was enjoying it, "would you like more?" he looked up as through ashamed,

"I- I" he was scared.

"It seems you are enjoying yourself, I will order more," he paled more, he has no colour at all in his cheeks, "drink some more wine," I say happily he placed the cup on his mouth and drank heavily I laugh, but at least he was going to get some liquid in his body. I laugh as Sirius chokes on his wine, I poured more I wished for Sirius to relax and if alcohol will make him happy I shall obey to it, i finished by first chocolate and waited for Sirius to have his second, realising I was waiting, he pushed it away, "finish" I instruct smiling "we have all night," I smile finally the boy resumed and kept consuming food, as it was Friday the children had no school tomorrow and Sirius no classes to teach. I could liquor him up all night if I desire. When he finished I give him a wine more liquor I hoped it would ease him up. Make him enjoy my company, "you are still hungry?" I say,

"No my Kind Lord," he said, the alcohol had not yet relaxed him, oh well at least I'm kind, I smile,

"I am kind?" I enquire, he nods, I find this interesting "why am I kind?" he face turned pink,

"You saved me form Malfoy," he whispered, I smile "I know I was supposed to be there for a year," he whispered, I had to strain my ears to hear him, I know Lucius told him he will stay in Malfoy's dungeon for a whole year, for his crime, yet I let him out after four months.

"Very well, thank you for that Sirius, here have some more wine," I say, I poured it hoping the fine wine would make us happy, well, relax him… and well Sirius being relaxed will make me happy, very, very happy.

The pretty boy was nervous as we moved away from the table and sat down at the chess board, "My lord?" he asked I looked up, I am very happy he was talking to me,

"Yes Sirius?" I inquire, willing to hear his thoughts,  
"Can- can I- just watch you play my Lord?" I was surprised I look at him,

"No-" I don't want to play against the board, it often doesn't play with me, "sit and play with me,"

"I can't" he stuttered,  
"And why not?" I ask getting slightly mad, I have been a gentlemen I gave him nice things, I got him away from Malfoy, that dungeon room, I put him in a two bedroom apartment with good food, I allowed him access to my children he wont even play chess with me!

"I can't remember" he whispered, "I can't even remember how to play Quid-ish, please don't send me back" he dropped to his knees he couldn't even say the flying game's name right, I placed my hand on his chin and his face. His so slim, I realise he will need much more than chocolate mousse, pasta and wine to get some weight on him.

"I won't send you back Sirius, I swear," I say I stroke his hair he looked scared, I smile happily he had nothing to be fearful of, him being terrified of Lucius is not a good thing, but his the only person who could give such results. My Black Prince I think, I am sorry for what was done to you. "Why don't you sit on the chair and I show you how to play?" Slowly he arose and I guided him to the comfortable plush chair in front of the fire I placed a blanket around him too, encase he got a cold, "this is a pawn," I instruct, showing him the smallest piece on the board, "they go forwards one space at a time, but diagonal when the can capture another piece, this" I point to the king, "is the King, you will note there is only one, the King will go any way but only one space at the time, if the king can no longer move because of the other pieces it is called a check mate, and the game is over." I explained each piece slowly, so not to scare him, after I finished we played, the pieces mostly moved but three or four turns in, Sirius asked permission to speak, I nodded thinking he wanted more wine. (Sort of hoping he wanted more wine)

"Do I please you?" the question was odd, and then it was not, most of my death eaters want to please me, and attempt to on a daily basis.

"Yes" I say at once without even thinking, I gave a smile,

"Even though I – betrayed you." The boy stuttered, the boy tried to run away… not really betrayal

"Yes you suffered greatly, while you were being punished I forgive you." I say, really Sirius was not being punished, I sent him to Lucius because it was the final straw. I didn't know what else to do.

"I can't even remember what it was," he admits, "I can barely remember my name," I make a mental note to get him a name tag, "I am sorry my Lord," he looks afraid, oh how the mighty has fallen.

"No its fine," I say smiling, "really", you are so perfect, I smile again.

I ended up winning chess even though he played many times, I walked him to his quarters and told him we are having dinner tomorrow, he bowed thanked me and went to bed.

Felling like a bad Father I go to Jansens room, where 'chuckles' was sitting on the bed, Jansen was fast asleep, I looked at Jasnens clock 2.48 AM was it really that late? '_Did the child go to sleep on time?'_ I ask chuckles the snake nodded,

'_Yes Lords, and the girl too' _I smile kiss Jansen's forehead, I hate leaving Jansen alone, Jansen and Luna were both told Sirius went away to be trained, which was true… but still. Jansen likes having a little sister, but hates that she is a nut, even through Narcissa says she is 'creative' Jansen says creative is a nice term for Nut in the Luna case… and I agree.

After I was sure Jansen was asleep I go and check Luna, who after four and a bit months of being my daughter she was still Luna expect her last name is different… and she stills annoys my death eaters… deeply, last week she convinced Neville that if he placed a firebug on Rod, his adopted Father would be able to fly, and all that did was give Rod a nasty bite, and as Rod was swatting the fly away he broke an antique vase…

Luna's room _was_ normal when I gave it to her it is a preety princess room lots of stuff toys, and a doll house… but now there are odd posters, of beings I have never heard off , the doll house is used to house some sort of beetle, and her stuff toys she uses for Voodo dolls, yet I smiled at the sleeping child, she was my daughter… no matter how odd.

The next morning, the four of us ate breakfast, it was getting cold, so Jansen was wearing a warm jacket, Luna a winter skirt and leggings, she would have looked almost normal expect she was wearing lettuce for a hear piece, at least they are both warm, while Sirius wore nice new winter robes, he was warm too but I wanted nothing more to stroke his hair, "Jansen Luna after breakfast I want you to start on your homework, if you finish soon enough there might be time for a fly, it isn't supposed to rain into later." They both nod, Jansen is a keen flyer, Luna too… through she uses the time to search for nargles….

"Father," Jansen said, "can you help me look over my grammar for my homework?" I nod, I would be happy to, Sirius is not allow to give assistance that can give them the answer, neither is Severus… but I doubt the children would ask him.

"Of course Jansen, I will be in my office but you can come in, all of you," I butter some toast and eat a muffin, while Sirius was eating an egg, he wasn't as jumpy today, which is good, but he is still jumpy, but I wish he didn't joke at the offering of a pancake by Jansen… but that might have been because chuckles was 'chilling' on the table.. and chuckles still was… but chuckles was now eating an egg… I didn't know snakes eat eggs, but chuckles is an odd snake…

"Princess Luna, please pass the orange juice," Luna did, "Severus has said you tried to add lettuce to every potion you make, please stop that Luna you turned even the simplest potions useless,"  
"Very well, I will no longer do it." Luna said, I smile, happy, "but if we get attacked by pixies it is NOT my fault." I nod, rubbing my head. "everyone knows lettuce keeps the pixies away." She said pointing to her headband.

"All done?" I ask, the children nod, "okay go and study, I need to talk to your teacher for a moment."

The children went to their rooms to study I turned to Sirius, who had bowed knowing I was looking at him, "Sirius" I say politely, "thank you for joining me for dinner last night," he nodded, and muttered a thank you, "Tonight we will have another meal together," I say, he nods, still not looking at me, "but I have a death eater meeting," he nods, he is scared but not stressed knowing he is not to attend "which you shall attend," his eyes widen, "everything will be fine, I have a special seat for you, you will be safe and warm no one will hurt you, especially Lucius." He shook a little more, "I push his chair out, "if you are good tonight you can have …" I pause, "if you are good from now on, and we don't have any more problems ever" he looked nervous but I continued, "if you are good, one day In many years I will give you your freedom, and a new life." He looked confused, "a house, money for you to live on and security." I meant it, but the house… would be here, the money would be endless but because he will be mine, and security, but maybe someday he can have his wand back.

"Thank you my lord," I say i noticed he blushed he is amazingly cute when he does that. "My lord, please forgive me for what I have done wrong," he looked afraid, I place my hand on his shoulder,  
"You suffered greatly for your sin, I know it still haunts you, I released you early because I knew you will not re commit the sin, I forgave you long ago, I know you will be good tonight. And loyal, there is a special chair for you; you won't be wearing a mask you will sit quietly, and not say anything unless I and I alone talk to you," I know I am taking a serious step and very fast, "the meeting is at six, we will have dinner after it," he nods,

"Y-es my lord," I smile,

"Now why don't you go and work on lesson plans the library is always nice and warm, if you are interested?" I ask, still pale, he nods bows and leaves. It was eight AM the man has almost 10 hours for Sirius to get use to the idea. I knew I was on thin ice, Sirius has only been here five days, he taught his first class yesterday (which was a success) but a week ago he was in the Malfoy dungeon.

At eleven AM the children, who finished their homework went outside, for a fly and lunch, Jansen is a natural on the broom, and already has his own racing broom, (a comet 360) while Luna is on a clean sweep 8 it is not a bad broom, but she will not get into the Quiddish world cup on it. Yet since Luna only wants to search for nargles, it is perfect.

I loved my children deeply, but I will not be able to stay here forever, I dragged Lucius away from missions just to train Sirius, this had serious impacts, Lucius is one of my best, and the invasions has slowed dramatically, Lucius training Sirius is a full time job, but now his perfect I will have to reward Sirius more, maybe a nice summer house. Lucius has done such an amazing job that after some time, I will be able to leave my children with Sirius, who will be hopefully my consort, Luna and Jansen's step Father,.

The children did many tricks on the broom's and we had a picnic lunch, the house elf's really out did themselves after woods I ask, looking into my sons eyes, as he was curled up on me, which were strangely green… I must have had a relative with green eyes.

"Jansen can you fly in a circle for me child?" he nods and does it. And sat the broom down next to me, "Jansen did you like your new tutor?" he shrugs and nods,

"Yes I do his not boring" I smile, this makes me very happy, Luna ate another bite of a celery stick and looked at me,

"Are you going away soon?" Luna asks, at once Jansen looks up, he doesn't like it when I go and for the last four months I have made our home our headquarters.

"Princess, it is not certain, I will try not to," I smile, the weather looked like it was going to get wet again, "let us go inside," Jansen's looks sad, "I have to do some work, for the rest of the day and night but I will be going to a meeting, and then I am dinning with Sirius again," Jansen looks confused, "Luna show me how you do a donut," Luna nodded and did that, "something troubling you Jansen?" Jansen looked at me and said quietly

"Yes, is Sirius to be more… than my and Luna's tutor," I smile,  
"What I tell you, is so important, Sirius can never know, the shock will scare him to death." He smiled and laughed, "It is _possible_ but at this stage I am still deciding," Jansen smiled, I knew I can trust my son.  
"Thank you for sharing Father." I smile and commenting on Luna's amazing donut in the air, we go inside, the kids for a play date with Neville, who was dropped off by a Nanny as his parents are busy. I go back into my study and retrieve something than go to my library

I went back into my library, and I wasn't surprised to see Sirius, who was writing things down, as he sees me he stood up and bowed, "relax Sirius I am glad I found you," I go to him, and place my retrieved object on his table a beautiful diamond chain with a tag that says both our names and that he is my property, I don't know if I can ever love him deeply but… I will try, he looks at me, "here" I put It on him, it was made from a silver chain, with small diamonds stuttered along it, the tag came down to his chest. It wasn't a harsh collar, or a tattoo I thought this is a good start I smiled at him, He looked up at me, he was still in his chair, "beautiful," I say looking into his face, his good looks changed very little in the Malfoy's dudgeon he was a little stressed and his face showed it but nothing some relaxing oils and creams can't fix, and Sirius will have it all. Maybe even some potions from Severus "You're colour is looking much better." He smiled, I sit next to him, as I stroke his little hair, and I knew he was scared. "Do you like it?"

"Yes my lord, it's nice, so colourful" He said, his eyes big, even through Sirius was a pampered child from awealthy family, he would not of had things like this before, I had it special order from France each diamond is over four hundred gallons, they are small but very special, and my Sirius deserves only the best.  
"Do not lose it," I warn, "it is worth almost more than your parent's house," his eyes were shocked, I smile, at his, he touched the chain very delicately "so Sirius how do you like your new life?" I inquire he nodded,  
"I am jumpy still my lord I like this," he said indicating the chain, I smile, "thank you for teaching me chess last night my lord," I smile and nod, he is such an angel.

"We will play again tonight… if yo

u are good," he looks up, but I didn't add on to it, "what are you planning to teach the children next week?" I inquire, I have to monitor Sirius teaching. Severus has mentioned four or five _dozen_ times that he hasn't been able to finish teaching Sirius how to teach. Severus teaches the children, defense against the dark arts, dark arts and potions. Yes I do have them learn defence, learning dark arts is great but they have to learn how to protect themselves form it, Sirius teaches them, history of magic, charms, transfiguration, herbology (through we do not have a green house, as Snape needs all plants for his potions) Astronomy, and Divination. Sirius had O's in each of these subjects, but we decided to give Sirius another few weeks before they start Divination, Luna is looking forward to it. Jansen… not so much, (it's a girl subject)

"In charms and transfiguration Luna will be doing basic wrist movement, and how to say the words right and small objects, and Jansen transforming animals into water goblets and basic hexes," I smile this is appropriate for their levels, but Jansen will get bored quick, "In history Luna will do Goblin's this week, and Jansen Vampires." Jansen will like that, "Herbology, will be plants that have renewable properties for Jansen, and for Luna how to relieve boils." I smile,

"You know what you are doing" I say, he smiles a little I was impressed, it must be so scary for him. "Have you eaten Lunch Sirius?" he nods, and points to a crust, and an orange peel.

I spent the rest of the day researching, and implanting more laws, Luna and Jansen ran in and out and I spoke to Sirius he answered in quiet respectful tones, when it was 5.39 PM I kissed the children goodbye the children in their play room, had a picnic on the floor, with much take out food, and go to Sirius's room, I had a large box I had planned Sirius's first death eater meeting for some time I knock on his door Sirius opened the oak door, he was dressed in his robes from yesterday, I smiled as he bowed, he was beautiful in those robes he really was. "Hello Sirius, you are ready early, good good." I smile, and pass him the box, "I will rather you wear them another day, it is cold tonight so I had this ordered for you." Smiling shyly the boy took it, the long box, he opened it with a smile from me, we walked into his apartment and opened it on his bed. It was a beautiful outfit sort of tight pants, a jade long sleeved top, a thick winter jacket with snakes and a thick long robe with Jade gems lining it, thick gloves. I smile and turn as he got changed in his changing area behind the screens, "I know you're nervous but I won't expect bad behaviour," I heard him gulp, "you won't speak or look at anyone in the eye unless I say so. You know how to act." I remind him, I hear a small,

"I am ready my lord," he said coming out from behind the screen, the screen was lovely, I give him a big grin when I see him, he looked amazing I want nothing more than to hug him, but I can't he needs to know who he is.

"Good, come," I offer my arm, he took it, and we ended up in a field close to my house two chairs stand at the hill, I pop him on the one on the left side, "how do you feel?" I enquire, I look at the chairs mine is large while Sirius's is much smaller, but none of my death eaters have had chairs before.  
"I am so scared my lord, Malfoy will be here soon right?" I nod, less than a week ago he was in a dungeon now he is a nice safe room safe and warm.  
"Yes" I admit, "but do well, and you will be rewarded," I notice he was fingering his chain I am glad he likes it.

At 6 PM exactly, many loud pops came at once, "Welcome my death eaters," I say, "as you can see we have a guest with us tonight," I say indicating Sirius who was looking straight ahead but not at anyone in particular, "Sirius Orion Black, who has recently been re-educated by Lucius Malfoy, and Lucius who has done such an amazing job he has been released some months early." I smile as the death eaters turn among themselves. Two particular death eaters, stared at Sirius, his Father and Brother… His Mother is not a death Eater.

Didn't pass the Psych exam.

"Sirius is very important to me," I admit, as I know many people is confused upon why Sirius is sitting on a thrown and not with them, "now onto matter of business," I say.

The meeting is going well, Sirius is doing amazingly well, "Lucius what has occurred with the giants?"

"The giants have assisted in the taking of Germany my lord," Lucius said, "while the German ministry is still difficult to take, talks are in rotation and I am due there next week. Now my services are no longer required," he said looking at Sirius, who didn't look at Lucius, good.

"Germany will not be a problem, there forces are too busy in defending France," I say, it will be fine. "We will begin the conquer of Germany, but France is still a high importance, now England's resistance is so small It is laughable," I say, still no reply from Sirius, I would hate to punish him. "This means" I say looking at Sirius, "that I will be gone for a little while, I trust you will be fine, taking care of the children?" nothing "you can speak Sirius," I say realising that is the issue.  
"I will do my best my lord," Sirius said, a simple answer, I am pleased, I smile at him and continue the meeting.

"Good, now Bellatrix how is the tracking down of Moody going?" She goes red, I almost laugh

"Poorly my lord, if I didn't know any better, I would think he was already dead," she says I almost laugh.

"Well keep trying Bella" I admit, I wasn't surprised, if I can't find him, no one can, and I turn to everyone, "that is enough for tonight, everyone will continue with their duties, I will be leaving in roughly three weeks, Lucius, Black and Black can you please stay behind? Everyone else can go." Everyone bowed and left, expect Malfoy and the three Blacks, everyone removed there masks and bowed, the ageing Orion Black was trying not to stare at his disowned son, but I may need to protect my Sirius in the future, and Orion Black's security is second to none. "Sirius come here" I instruct, slowly Sirius rose, I didn't know what was worse to him, his Ex captor or his Father and younger Brother. Maybe there is a good thing his Mother never made the cut; he might have had a coronary right here and now. He stopped next to me, "Sirius I am going to have a word with Lucius, talk to your Father and Brother, ask forgiveness… after all you did run away, to my delight Sirius bowed muttered a 'yes my lord' and I was glad Lucius said nothing.

Taking Lucius aside, I noticed the blonde was confused, but I walked into we were out of ear shot, "his perfect," I say, Lucius smiled relief flooding his face,

"I am glad you are pleased with the results, my lord." Lucius said, "are you sure, he would need a reviser?" I shake my head,

"No but if he does, you will know, but I doubt it, I have only three weeks before I leave, and Sirius will need full time security, as if they are invaded while I am away he cant defend himself or the children… no wand." Lucius nods, "can you find the best, and I want my little Sirius kept quiet." I turn looking at Sirius, whose Father was stroking his hair. "I want you to watch over him Lucius, him and the children you're my best, I need to know if he will obey if I am not there, and can he cope." I say gently, Lucius looks at him,

"Maybe I am not the best person, maybe…" I put my hand up, I understand Lucius, but Sirius would just have to learn to deal with it.

"Sooner or later Sirius will have to deal with his fears, you will keep him on his toes." I looked at Sirius, at least he wasn't speaking much, "you did excellent Lucius you will be given more rewards when I return and Sirius is mine completely," Lucius bowed,

"Thank you my lord," Lucius said. We walk to where the Black's were,

"Orion," I say they all bow, stress lining Sirius's face "perhaps if your wife allows it, myself and Sirius could come over at some stage, allow Sirius to become better acquainted with his family, it's been a while correct?" Orion nods,

"It has," he admits, looking at Sirius, "I will inform your Mother of your apology… and living arrangements," he said looking at me, "but if she deems you fit to be re-owned is her decision," Orion said very formally, I almost laugh, if being with me isn't enough, if living under my roof with direct access to my children, than … nothing is.

"Oh silly me," I say looking at Sirius, "you need to apologise to your _Mother_ too." Even through Sirius had been captured and tortured for four months by a man standing half a meter away from him, and he can't even remember a game his best friend was famous for, and has difficult playing a simple board game, I expected him to go on a rant about the raging lunatic his mother was now, his eyes even turned the colour of it. But like a good boy, he bowed and said softly,

"Of course my lord, it is the proper thing to do." I smile, I noticed Sirius father staring at the chain, rumour of my large purchase spread like wild fire,

"May I?" Orion inquired looking at the chain, Sirius looks at me I nod, he took it off and handed it to his Father, Orion looked at it for several seconds, the once Mighty head of the Black family, was ageing, he had been diagnosed with Dragon Pox and although the symptoms have not yet impacted on his life, they will soon. Yet Orion Black face got greedy looking at the chain, and the pendent it was solid silver, they used it on their plates true, but Orion knows what can occur, if Sirius becomes… something special to me, and I admitted this at the meeting only minutes ago Orion Black will have a place of absolute power, Father to my consort. Something not even Lucius has. Orion handed back the chain placing it over Sirius's little head Regulus looking on,

"It is lovely Sirius take good care of it now," Orion said, Sirius nodded, he looked sad…

"Well Sirius it is time to leave, say good bye," I say at once, if Sirius is unhappy whether it be from Lucius being here, or his Family he had done more than I could ever ask for, he bowed,  
"Goodbye Father, Regulus, Lord Malfoy," Sirius bowed to Lucius but he was staring at his shoes not giving eye contact, good very good.

"Good bye Sirius, my lord" Three echoes said I smile and offering him my hand we both disappeared.

We appeared in my quarters with dinner set for two, I offer him a chair he sat, but looked nervous, "you did well," I say offering him some bread, "I am very proud, of you Sirius, I realise how scary it is for you, but you could never do any better, especially after the meeting, I realise your family were never very caring of you," I say, I sit across from his, but I touch his hand, I know I am taking too many steps so quickly but I can't help myself, he stared at my hand, but didn't retract it, "enough of my blabbering" I say as the house elf's come in with the dinner, "enjoy your meal," tonight was a nice steak, the best fillet for my little Sirius, we ate in relative silence,

"My lord, forgive me but I need to ask something, may I?" He looks very scared, I nod  
"Yes Sirius go ahead,"  
"I was told, I was to be your children's teacher," he paused stress lining his face, "but you, have been very kind, but I don't know," he stopped I knew I wouldn't get much more out of him.  
"Sirius Orion Black, you are a beautiful intelligent young man," I say cutting my meat, "you have been misguided but I am the dark lord, all mighty and powerful," I joke, "I care for you deeply, but if this makes you uncomfortable I will respect your decision," I got no reply, actually all I get is red eyes, red from stress "perhaps you would like to see what happens?" I say giving a neutral suggestion, when the boy didn't reply "no pressure, none,"

"That sounds nice" Sirius said, at once, he even gave me a little smile"It is better for the children too," he was blushing too, I almost laugh, the cuteness factor was amazing, I smile and we eat in silence, and I kept pouring him wine, Sirius was very quiet throughout the rest of the dinner but I surprised him by stroking his hand,

"When I go to Germany will you protect my children?" I ask, he looked up, I can tell he was afraid, Jansen is still con  
"I will do all I can," he said, he looked nervous afraid, "my lord" he quickly added, I smile a little

"You will have help, I will have a security team for you, and anything else you require," he still didn't look keen "you will have a place of honour no one has ever had," I say trying to making staying with me look appeasing and less stressful, I cup his cheek, he looks nervous, I understand why. If something happens to my children while they are under his care, he would be killed or worse the kiss, I know your scared little Sirius, but don't be… don't be you have a place of honour that the others will never, ever be able to take from you. I smile at the boy, and like last night I liquored him up and we played chess, and like last night I won, and he was nervous he is beautiful too, I stroke the boy's hair and he is still simply a boy he is not old enough to make decisions on his own, he may have been independent from sixteen but he needs care and love. I cup his little cheek, and take a chance and kiss his little cheek,  
"My lord," he stuttered, he kissed my brow, realising the cute boy was almost having a nervous breakdown, I give him a smile and surprise him with documents, in a folder, I nod and he opens them.

There were three magical passports, one for Jansen, Luna and him, magical passports are used by the ministry for wizards so they can keep track of who goes where, and these passports are sealed with blood the former ministery thinks this will make them impossible to be forged…. But they had never met Severus.

"If something happens you will take this," I say pointing to the documents "and the children, you will be hidden in one of twenty nine safe houses even I do not know which one, one is your parents' house, there is safety nets set up for you Sirius but we will talk about this another day my sweet Black prince, hungry? You haven't had any chocolate mousse tonight would you like some?" he nods, he gave me a big smile, with a wave of my magic wand a nice big bowl of the desert I didn't hand it to him, I dangled the moose over his mouth with the spoon, he was close to me, close and safe.

I didn't like rejection I never have, and if Sirius rejects me… I might kill him, accidently, what would I do if I kill Sirius someone who I deemed worthy to raise my children maybe I could ask one of my death eaters for advice.

Maybe not,

"So Sirius," I say changing the subject "did you like Hogwarts?" Sirius shrugged, "why what is it?" I say concerned.

"I don't remember, I only remember I insulted the family." Sirius said, shock went to me, he doesn't remember… What did Lucius done to him, I had the best times of my life, I looked at Sirius, and remember the kids, well the best times of my young life, and I want Sirius to share the memories.

"Do you remember what house you were in?" I ask casually

"No," he admits, "only that I wasn't in the Lizard house," Lizard house?  
"You must mean the _snake_ house," I say softly, I give him a small smile, what Lucius did to you I will never know. I noticed he finished his desert, "want more?" he shook his head, I wondered where Sirius got the idea of Lizard, well I forbidden Lucius to remind him of his old school friends, maybe Lucius lied to him more. It was still early in the night, but I know Sirius is tired, maybe I should just walk him to his room, say goodnight, and do paper work.

I decided to stay with Sirius.

Sirius was very quiet, rarely speaking, I normally didn't mind but I would like him to talk.

"Sirius," I say quietly, "do you remember anything of before?" he looked confused,

"No not really, just I am a bad person, and I deserve to be punished," he paused "my lord"

"Don't worry," I say at once, "come sit closer," I say hoping it would relax him, but Sirius was shut down and very tired, we started to play chess, but Sirius was so tired I guess I wouldn't be surprised when he went to sleep.

Now a normal person would arrange for him to go back to bed, his quarters. And I should carry him back to bed, but I am the dark lord.

So I laid him on my bed, and snuggled in with him, stroking his hair, and whispering nice things, some my own children have never heard, he was still wearing his robes, but I didn't want to change him.

"You get all the sleep you need," I whisper, "tomorrow it's just you me and the kids." I promise, I made my self swear I will keep that promise.

Well that was long, how do you think I went?


	16. Worth

Chapter 16 worth

Voldermort

I spent the early morning reviewing my paperwork; the children were allowed to sleep late on Sundays Sirius was no different, I looked over my shoulder at the boy, who was curled in bed fast asleep, I laugh a little at the man's relaxed face, he was so cute, it was barely 7 AM he is lovely, I will let him sleep for another few hours than I will awake him. I know when the boy awoke I would have to explain why he is in my bed I had my story planned, he consumed plenty of wine and was so tired he fell asleep, I had to go to a meeting, and did not bother to remove him.

I got plenty of work done, but by 8.45 AM I had breakfast brought, I guess the sound of the elves woke him, "good morning hansom," I say, the boy looked around and was quite surprised "There is some breakfast for you," I say, Sirius nods and sits next to me on the desk, I pass him a generous serving of bacon and eggs as well pancakes. "How is your head?" I ask, he looks up, "during our game of chess you went straight to sleep, so I put you to bed, I than had to have a meeting, I than did some paperwork in my office and feel asleep, like you." I laugh, Sirius blushed.

"Please forgive me, I didn't know I drunk so much." I take a small bite,

"Relax child, it's been many months since you consumed alcohol it went to your head and you got tired, there was no consequence you are still recovering as you have just came out of a dudgeon as well, now eat up we have a big day I normally play chess with the kids, in the morning." I say, "I will wait for you to wash and shower, I do not want the children finding out about this." He nods,

"Of course my lord," he said giving me a smile, I noticed he was nervous, so we ate in silence, after he had done, I stand,

"Good your clothes for today are in the shower, now get cleaned dressed and ready, I mean it child," he nod bowed and holding his bundle he went and I heard Sirius run the shoulder, I waited patiently as he returned he clean and happy. I smile at Prince Sirius is lovely flower he should been seen, but never touched.

"Thank you my Lord I feel nicer now," I smile,  
"You are welcome, now I want you to be truly brave when I go." I say, he nods, "Lucius will be here every day most likely," he shuttered, "as long as you stay by my side, I will make sure you are protected."

"Thank you," he said, shyly, and surprised me by kissing my shoes, I chuckle draw him up and kiss him on the forehead,

"Very cute Sirius, now come." I say softly,

The weeks went by quickly, Sirius did well as my child's teacher, we had dinner several times over the three weeks but Sirius was scared when it came to physical contact, I normally kept it low, he hasn't slept with me again. Sirius was sweet and shy he taught the children and both especially Jansen did well, Sirius would teach both children separately of course and both children's grades were increasing.

"Now Lucius will be checking on you, every day I know you be brave, your security team will be with you every minute of the day, if you need anything they will get it for you," I say sitting in the sun on a stone seat, I stroke Sirius's hair, "you and the children will probably not be leaving the manor until I return expect…" I say,

"We get invaded," Sirius said at once, I nod showing him a smile,

"And what do we do if we are invaded,"

"I touch my last diamond on my chain, it triggers a reaction so the children will disappear too, the documents are shrunk in my collar they are where a diamond should be, there are documents, money, and wands I am to remain to where we randomly go until you and you alone come and collect us," I smile and give him a big grin.

"Good Sirius," I brush his hair and surprise him by kissing his cheek he blushed, "Severus will also be talking to me," Sirius little head cracked around,  
"But Master, Severus hates me and I don't know why?" I almost laugh, Sirius can barely remember his middle name, let alone his school days,  
"You were mean at school, I hope you will use this time to become closer to Severus and try to receive forgiveness," he gave me a nod, "do you want to sit on my knee?" I ask, he nods blushing, a weight come on my knee but I allow it.

"Master, why haven't my memories come back, you said they will," because I won't let that happen, I have placed blocks on Sirius's memory he was never getting them back, unless I allow it… which I won't.

"Simple child you don't want to remember, your pain at Malfoy dungeon is enough, and now all you want is a new life a better life, you are happy here right?" he nods, "you were unhappy in your past life, now you are happy, your brain probably want you to be happy,"

"I am happy," he said, "Master, I shall miss you," I place my arm around him, "Master is very kind," I didn't like him calling me Master all the bloody time but still, I knew the boy still has nightmares about being sent back to Malfoy manor,

"Sirius," I say looking at him gently, I didn't want to scare him, "are you going to be okay for Master when I am gone?" he nods, "good that's my good little one." I surprised him by kissing his cheek, "when I am gone your job is to be a good boy and raise the children," I knew he was scared, he was allowed to be. "Oh and your mother is coming to see you," I say he gulped, I didn't blame him, he isn't sure of much but his sure his Mother is a nut. He smiles at me he leans into me I laugh. "You like it on my knee," he said at once, he gives me a big smile, "Master is happy, now why don't we go for a walk?" he nods, holding my hand we slowly walked around the gardens "be good and you will live the rest of your life here, or if not here a better place," Sirius laughed, I pull him into me.

"I am safe here," he said not to me or anyone, "I just got be good, and I don't have to go back," I didn't reply, "It's not too bad here, the kids are great, and his not to bad either, maybe one day I might get my own, I think I'll like that."

"Yes that's right," I say, I give him a big smile, he looked shocked as through unaware I was listening, "you will have it all and maybe one day, if Severus can brew the potion correctly, you will have a child of our own" he blushed softly, providing those memories never return of course, there _was_ a risk of a certain ingredient used in the fertility potion which is also used in anaemia potions, but the potion only revises memories lost by either physical impact or stress, Lucius casted a million spells and impacted his mind again and again it must have been horrible for him.

"Thankyou my lord, I will do everything for me to be worthy," he said giving me a big smile.

I smiled back, child I think … you are worthy.

Hey guys I promise Next chappy will be Jansen and Luna orientated


	17. The meeting

Chapter 17 the meeting '

Okay I lied…. Even through Jansen and Luna are in here, it's not Jansen and Luna orientated, sorry guys. You will probably notice this chapter… goes on forever, this is mainly because I don't know if I will be able to update often, so making a chapter long makes me feel less guilty, but I would love some reviews.

Jansen's POV

"Prince Jansen supper is ready." A man's voice says from my door, I sneer at him, Sirius may think he can push me around but… wait did he say supper? strangely I sit up, I was in bed and curled up with a book.  
"We had dinner," I say sweetly, Daddy said Sirius had problems with his memory, maybe he can't remember that barely an hour earlier we had dinner.

"Yes," he said coming into my room, reviling two bowl of ice cream, "one for Prince Jansen, one for Princess Luna, your Father sent an owl saying he is coming to see you soon, my Prince" he bowed and left, Father had been gone two days, I missed him deeply but he came a few times a day to check on us, but I knew it was to spy on Sirius or at least keep track of him. "If you Father requires me, I will be in my room," I nod and he bows, "sleep well Prince Jansen tomorrow we are starting on the goblin wars," I give a small smile and chuckles crawled onto me,  
_'Yourrrr teachhherrr issss borrring teelll hiiimm to teach yous about Snakesss more'_ I laugh, but Sirius looks scared and unsure

"Don't mind chuckles Sirius, he wants you to teach us more about snakes," I say quietly, Sirius gave a small smile.

"Yes, well… Maybe," I laugh, "good night my Prince," he nods and bows.

My teacher was funny and witty he was kind and seemed to care for us, but he and Father were close… Father said they may be together one day and have children, which Luna liked, she asked if she can wear bright coloured robes. She said it will give good luck I think about my Sister, she is kind unlike most pure bread death eater children, so most people would believe that the Dark lord's children would be unkind, but Luna is very kind and in response all forms of beings like her. I shake my head remembering the ghost she befriended who screamed at Father… something raven and develop a taste to the delicious ice cream, Luna walked in, wearing a large sheet painted with spray paint and Father had the finest clothes made for her but she prances around in…. a sheet, she said it is to free the unloved house elf's and something about Griffins I at once thought about our one Skippy, I loved Skippy and Father treated him well, barely any punishments Skippy says the dark lord is kind and compared to his former Master very kind his EX Master was a bad wizard who beat him for no reason. When Master killed Skippy's EX Master, Master took Skippy has been with us every day since, even before I was born.

"You okay Luna?" I ask, my sister nods, "do you miss him,"  
"Yes… but the milokites assure me he is conquering the world to better suit his own needs so I am sure he is fine," she said in her normal dreamy voice, but I was mad. Our Father is a great man, he works to protect us, the order of the phoenix are bad people, when Sirius was young, they corrupted him and made him run away from home, and Lady Bellatrix and Lady Narcissa's sister too, the Order want to hurt good pureblood people.  
"Father works hard to make the world safe," I say, "he needs to protect us, and our tutor," Father said that if they ever find Sirius they will kill him, and that would hurt everyone.

"Yes Sirius is very nice, he tried to get me into 'proper clothes' but he is still very nice," Luna said twirling her blonde hair in her finger, Mr Malfoy's hair was blonde too but his is more white blonde, "Do you think the dark lord will bring me home a gift, he promised if he found nargles he would bring them to me… but they are often invisible so I wonder how he plans to do this," I laugh almost, but I nod. "I wonder what Sirius will be teaching us in our next lesson, I wonder if the dark lord will give him a wand, it will be hard for him to teach us forever when our teacher cannot use a wand." I agreed, and I took some ice cream and ate slowly, the ice cream was great, and it tasted amazing. I heard a large laugh, we both turned and saw my father laughing in the door way.

"Father," I say happily, I jump out of bed leaving my ice cream and run into his arms, and then Luna followed Father scooped me up and layered me with kisses and then Luna, he took a step back and looked at us.

"How are my favourite children?" The dark lord asked, before we could answer, Father looked at Luna more closely "Luna why are you in a sheet?" he looked at me as in a way of asking for help, but it is impossible to know what goes in the mind of the second child of the dark lord, so I simply shrug. I sometimes wonder what would it be like to read minds but if I read Luna's I wonder what I would get.

"It will make the griffins happy," Luna said smartly and as through she believed waltzing around in a sheet will make the griffins happy was common knowledge. I looked at Father, who shook his head, but surprised us with showing Luna a book, _'creatures of the wizarding world, real or not?'_ I almost laugh, but Luna gave Father a big grin and went to it, he took it away.  
"Only if you wear clothes fit for a princess, and no more sheets or anything else," I almost laugh, but Luna was no happy, "I have a whole series of these, even a whole book on Nargles," she nods,

"I swear Father," he gave her the book. She smiled happy; he grinned at me, and showed me another gift a broom stick,  
"Your first real, world class racing broom." Of course I have many brooms I am currently on a comet 360, which is high up, I looked at it, a Nimbus 2000 I almost jump for joy, and not even Draco has this broom, it even had _Jansen _in gold letters down the handle stick,

"Oh DADDY," I say I leap into his arms, he laughed and wrestled us, the broomstick rolled away and Luna placed the book down,  
"I know you are both being good for Sirius, it is why you have these gifts, but I expect it to continue." Father said, I nod and so did Luna,

We sat on my bed for some time and watched and spoke to Father, he asked about Sirius and how he was going, was he fulfilling his duties? Did we like our lessons, was he making sure we eat healthy not simply ice cream all day. Stuff like that, he asked was Sirius was a good teacher, I replied he still randomly gets freaked out by passing male blondes but still a good person. Finally he tucked me into bed, Luna must be asleep and Father carried her into her room.

"Good night my tired son," I heard Father say, "Sleep well," and then I close my eyes and felt overwhelm sleep take me.

Sirius POV

I was on my soft massive four poster bed with green curtains; I have had a big day I had to try to explain charms without a demonstration, I admit it was not easy. I often think if I didn't be so bad in the first place maybe my Master would give me a wand? I dismissed the thought Master would not want me thinking such things. I lay down I was a little cold so I place the soft blankets around me, they were so nice and warm and I was safe. It was getting late the children must have been in bed, I thought the Master might have come and saw me but his children are his number one concern as it should be. I got changed into night clothes and went into bed I was tired and I curled up, my room was safe and warm, and considering what I have done, (well I can't really remember the details all I know is that I was very bad.) I don't deserve it. My Parents came and visited me yesterday, well my Father anyway he had gave me a photo album, I can't remember it, but there were plenty of pictures of me as a child, 'bringing Regulus home from ST. Mungos' 'Sirius aged 10 and Regulus aged seven Christmas.' and so on, but for some reason 'Sirius aged eleven first day at school' was the last one. This confused me, but I simply concluded he had forgot the second album and others after it and didn't mention it. I was almost asleep when I felt a hand on my hair; I shoot up and grabbed the small dagger the dark lord gave me which was on my bedside table.

"Hush Sirius," I heard, "it's only me," I look up sure enough the dark lord was sitting on my bed stroking me hair,

"I am very sorry my lord," I apologise I get up and bow, but by now he was howling in laughter, I wondered why I pointed a dagger at the dark lord himself and then I noticed… I was in Quiddish boxer shorts, I felt my skin go red a little he surprised me by producing flowers, i smile, "thank you my lord," I say, they were not your typical red roses but some sort of blue flowers, I go to the table and to my shock there was a vase there "this is very kind of you my lord,"

"You are welcome, were the children good today?" He asked I nod, the dark lord seemed happy, and I was relieved.

"There were my lords they miss you, but they were good." He surprised me by drawing the covers on my bed up,  
"I am sorry I startled you before, I didn't mean or want to," he smiled, "come and get warm," he said slowly. I was cold so I got into the warmth he shocked me and kissed my hand, "that's right my lovely, get safe and warm, it's safe here," I nod, he tucked me in and surprised me by laying next to me but on the covers he put my head on his lap "relax Sirius," he said darkly I realised my knee was trembling, "you have nothing to fear, as long as you stay by my side forever," but I was scared about being mere millimetres away from his…. You know,

"Thank you," he said as he kissed me, on the forehead, I had the dark lord the _dark lord_ kissing me on my forehead, I was millimetres away from … that thing. Suddenly a sharp pain entered my head, I grab it I knew what it meant, I moved so fast I almost head butted his chest.

"Don't worry about it," he said "I am only trying to read your mind I know you don't have occulemency skills, I will be gentle," the pain increased a lot, but suddenly it was gone, suddenly I was scooped up in his arms "there; there I know the pain is intense but you did well, Master only wanted to know what you did and did you take care of the children don't worry I see nothing bad you have done nothing wrong," he placed me back on his lap and stroked my hair, "you are scared I know it, but that is okay," he passed me something, a long box, "I was going to wait a little longer but I think you need it now." I sit up carefully and undo the ribbon he laughed, "has it been to long? Do you need help?"

"No my Master," I say, I undo the ribbon and to my shock there was a wand…

"8 and a half inches oak, phoenix tail feather like my own but from a different phoenix than mine. I had it special order." He said I felt him grooming my hair, "of course you can only do basic spells but you will be able to show the children spells for their studies, as well as little spells like cleaning and summoning objects." I grinned at him,

"My Master, I can't express…." he placed his hand on my mouth,

"If I wanted an answer like that I would talk to Bellatrix, you are not my death eater Sirius and you never will be, you are allowed to skip the pleasantries," I said nothing for some time he simply kissed my forehead and stroke my hair. "And I don't want you calling me Master or my lord,"

"I am sorry…. What do I call you?" I say softly, I didn't know what to do.

"In public and I mean anywhere with others, including the children you will call me my lord or Master as normal. But alone…" he paused "you can call me _Tom_," I said nothing Tom? I said nothing, "when you are more mine I will tell you everything." More his? I looked at the red eyes, "do not worry you are doing amazing, I never believed I would find someone _worthy_ to help raise my little family, and maybe even one day give me a third child." I blushed I was worthy? I blushed again, I heard a knock, I jump up "relax I had desert called," he said, "I remembered how much you liked the chocolate the other night I had it ordered today but today there are strawberries," I blushed a house entered he placed a large… and very deep bowl down, but only one. "Say ahhh," he instructed, I looked up, the dark lord, the dark lord _himself_ was going to feed me, "relax" he said and passed me a spoon filled with chocolate mousse, I said ahhh and he fed me. "How are the children's studies going?" he inquired,

"Good my Lord Luna is very gifted but she tries to add her personality to each and every thing, of course she does little spells so she cant break many more objects but even the theory does not seem to work , she waves her wand differently and even then it causes items to catch fire, and it is hard to teach her, but Jansen always sticks to instructions." He nods, and strokes my hair,

"There is a gift for you on your desk," he said simply, I shake my head,

"You give me too much," I say still hugging my wand, he laughs, his laugh was strangely soft

"I will make me sad if you don't wear it," I got up and walked to my desk, in a small box was a small locket with a simple 'S' "It was Salazar Slythern's," he said simply, I turn red,

"My lord this belongs to you, or Jansen or Luna," he stood up and put it on my bear chest

"You are mine, and you will dress the way I want," he said darkly, I get on my knees,

"Forgive me my lord, it is not my place," he placed me on the bed, and placed me in his arms

"I do not blame you; I just gave you something dear to me, Sirius I know it is late and you are tired but I need you to come to a meeting with me," he paused, "It will please my greatly if you come," I nod, he helped me up, "Sirius this is not an ordinary meeting many people from the order of the phoenix, they are trying to over thrown me," he says, "Their leaders is Minerva McGonagall and Alastor 'mad eye' Moody" something was wrong, "no matter what they say what happens you are to say nothing unless I and I alone speak to you, even if Lucius says something that needs a reply you are to say nothing," I nod, "I mean it Sirius, if you get scared you are allowed to hold me, hug me but not speak, they will see your face, and I need them to you know them Sirius, or you did, do not speak," I was too upset to move, he dressed me, (but left my boxers) "there, now do you want a reviser?" he asked. I looked in the mirror I was wearing not a robe but a sleek green long sleeve top and a vest and tight (very tight pants) I looked at the dark lord, he wore a green robe.

"I sit," I start but he stopped me,

"No you will stand, I will be in the middle and you next to me." He said and placed a robe on my shoulders and a hood on my head, "I do not want you to get cold," he looked at me, "do not ask what it is for, as I won't tell you, it is not your place," he kissed my forehead, "do good tonight and I will allow this to be permanent the rest of your life, as long as you have this," he pointed to the locket "you are mine," he took it off me and on the box, "but only if you do good tonight," I was fearful, but he grabbed me and we disappeared, I shut my eyes.

"My Lord, we were getting worried" I knew that voice I try not to say anything but for some reason I grabbed the dark lord, I saw my wand I was still holding it, I opened my eyes, he was smiling, and placed my wand in my pocket.

"I apologise, my little future consort here had a wardrobe malfunction," he said, I looked at him, he smiled at me.

'_Its okay child you can hold on I don't mind,'_ I felt a voice in my head, but it didn't hurt. The death eaters laugh,

"Hurry up you bloody murderer," I didn't know who that was, the dark lord laughed but the death eaters quieted.

"Ah Rubeus Hagrid, it has been sometime, you look good must be all that air gamekeepers get," The death eaters laughed again, "Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced my little one, I am afraid new people scare him, which is why he is holding on so tight," the death eaters clapped I wondered why? He flipped me around, and removed my hood, "may I introduce Sirius Orion Black my future consort," I looked up four people were there, a tall man with a beard, a man with a wooden leg and a moving eye a prim woman, and a man who had scars on his face. Every single person looked shocked.

"Sirius your alive? We thought…." the man with scares said, I said nothing,

"I am afraid my consort, will not answer you," the dark lord said, stroking my hair, "he was once, misguided you see, but with four months of… hard re-education thanks to Mr Malfoy he has gone to the correct path right Sirius?"

"Yes my lord," I say softly, the death eaters roared with laughter _'that is good child, why don't you come into me for some warmth?_' I go back into the dark lords robe, he gave me a tiny smile, "I actually requested you all here so you will know it is useless, if Sirius Black can change, if his mind can break and become someone," he stopped "I care for and will soon marry" he flipped me around and stroked my cheek, I gave a smile, _'good Sirius'_ I hear the big man with a beard give a roar,

"Sirius Listen to me, whatever they have done to you, whatever that MONSTER," he said pointing at my unmasked EX captor, "has done to you, we can help you," I said nothing. The scar man walked forward.

"Sirius it's me Remus you remember me right?" he started to get close

"Go no further, if you touch him I will kill you werewolf," Malfoy yelled, everyone looked shocked. "You will be surprised what torture will do to a man,"

"Do not blame Sirius," The dark lord said, "he had no choice, he did what he needed to, to survive I know all his secrets, but he doesn't all Sirius needs to know is he is loved and cared for," he wrapped his arms around me, _'you are doing well Sirius I know this is scary but I am very proud,'_ he indicated Lucius to come closer, "I will allow every member of the order of the phoenix a pardon as long as the order never meet again, you will be allowed to resume teaching and my death eaters and followers will not interrupt again, and remus you will be given a good job even you mad eye," the scary man with the wooden leg snared, _'I am going to ask you to describe your new life say what you like you won't be punished as long as it is nice you can say you tutor the children if you like,'_ He stroked my cheek, and flipped me so I can see people better, "Sirius why don't you tell them about your new life?"

"I tutor the children, i-I like it, and I get to get to know them better," I say I turned a little unsure, but he smiled,

"Sirius please, come home with us." The werewolf said the dark lord and the death eaters laugh again, he pushed me back into his chest.

"Why would he? He has a good happy life," it was Malfoy,

"Lucius is right, and one day he will have my baby, my third child, he will be my first consort." The dark lord said, "I will give you all 24 hours to think it over inform your forces, this is the only pardon for everyone, everyone in the order and beyond, every pureblood muggle's born and half-blood I will give pardons that is many, many across the world, but this is a one-time deal and if you ever regroup and plan to over thrown me, I will be merciless," he paused "that is enough for tonight, my little consort here has classes tomorrow," I felt him grab my… bum, "and I want him before it's too late," the dark lord's forces clapped again, I was so curious by now… why were they so exicted.  
"I hope you will be gifted with your third child soon my lord," someone I didn't know said, several more people said something like that,

"Time to leave, my sweet." He held my hand and I got a look at the four scary people, "I will see everyone tomorrow, I hope you choose the right path," he held me but I grab tight, the death eaters noticed and laugh and the dark lord smiled at me, "grab on as tight as you want," he commented but then I saw nothing, and than from the darkness I see my quarters.

When we arrived he released me, and said nothing I was so afraid, "I am sorry I touched you, but it is necessary for people to believe we are sexually active." He said, the dark lord said… sorry? I was so shocked I barely noticed he was walking to get something, "I am very proud," he turned back with the locket, I smile,

"Thank you my lord," I say, he was proud … of me, he raised an eye brow "Tom," he smiled, and placed it on me, I hold it, it felt nice,

"It's okay these things take time, you did so good child, why don't you curl up with me?" I looked up and before I knew it he pointed his wand at me I back, but he didn't move only I felt cold, I looked down my clothes expect my boxers were gone. The clothes were folded neatly on the table, I went back to bed and felt my head being patted, "I know you are scared," he said, "but don't be you're my little one," I moved onto his deeper chest and I felt his hand on my head, "if England's rebellion surrenders I can focus on squashing Germany's I am so proud of you child, now I need to head off but I'll be here tomorrow, if I can." He surprised me again and kissed me gently on the lips… he kissed my lips.

"Thank you for giving me this great honour," I say indicating the locket which is next to my necklace on my bear chest next to my necklace, he laughed.

"You can sleep with it on tonight but only tonight," he stroked my hand and kissed me once more, he placed me deep in my blankets and kissed me once more. He took my necklace off, and placed it on the dresser "Here take this" a goblet appeared,  
"A potion child, to make you stronger," he placed it to my lips "say ahh" I obeyed, and at once I felt tired… sleepy, he caught me. "Good night Sirius, sleep well." He draped covers around me, I knew no more.

Well there we go, remember to review


	18. The fire

Hey guys here is the next chapter and it takes place an hour after the last one, so enjoy,

Chapter 18 The fire

Voldermorts POV

"Lucius I need you to protect the children and Sirius of course," I say looking around my quarters in Germany, they were not horrible… they were smaller than my one in the manor, but big enough, I have taken over a small estate, and decorated it the way I wouldn't I place the moving picture of baby Jansen down; I turn to the kneeling Lucius, I knew what he was thinking, "I know that Sirius is afraid of you but…" there was a noise, something from the fire, me and Lucius both get out our wands, I hope it's a lost owl but I knew the chances of it was rare.

Severus busted through the fire, "The manor its… under attack," he said, he opened his robe to revel blood, "I couldn't get the chil-" and collapsed, I wasted no time, I grab Lucius and sprint into the fire, and go to my manor, once there I go to touch his arm, but he had already. There was smoke, a lot of smoke coming from above the fourth floor…. Sirius floor "Find SIRIUS, he might be on the fourth floor in his quarters." I yell at my death eaters, you I say pointing to a few death eaters including Bella, "come help me find my kids," I ran as fast as I could ever run, as I was on the stairs I noticed above was razing fire coming from the above floors, I can smell it now, I tell myself Sirius will be okay, but I saw order members… they were dressed in red and … seemed lost they were blowing up doors everywhere but no one seem to know where they were going, and as I cursed them red came out of their skin. Luckily the smoke was small here, but I can still tell there IS smoke and when there is smoke there is fire, and it scares me.

I entered Luna's room first and found her hanging in her unclosed cupboard with a bucket of water, there was no red robes around but I didn't care about the reason she was in the cupboard I grabbed her, and when got out of the door, I turned around I saw Remus Lupin coming this way and cursed him, I would of killed him but not in front of my daughter. I went to get Jansen, and found him attacking alone man with his new Broomstick.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE" I curse the man and grabbed Jansen abandoning the broom sticks.

I was angry at Sirius we have made plans FOR A BLOODY REASON, but as I pass them to Bella to tell her to get them out, Lucius entered,

"We have gotten rid of the last one, Sirius was knocked out cold and left to die in the flames, I think it was Mood,y but his locket formed a sort of shield… so besides a little smoke inhalation he will be fine." I felt bad, Jansen wiggled out of my arms,

"Dad what happened these people just invaded, was it Sirius?" he said annoyed, I was about to agree but.. he couldn't of, Sirius … wand or not, was to shy to nervous and had no memories to do something like that.

"No he was with me all night," I say to Jansen "They left him to die?" I ask Lucius, Lucius pulled his hair back, and looked concerned but nodded.  
"Yes Avery got the fire out, someone wrote traitor on the floor next to him." I nod,

"Bella please tell the house elf's to pack, it is no longer safe here."

The manor was cleared, they found twelve order members but there was more including Remus lupin along with Mad eye moody were acting as leaders, others have got away, I believed the transfiguration teacher was not involved as she returned to the school. To tell you the truth, I would be surprised if we found the half giant, I would be, I believe the teacher convinced him to return to the school and take the pardon.

Remembering Moody and Lupin, not everyone got the message.

To tell you the truth I believe Lupin only came to find Sirius, I could not blame him, I will allow him the pardon but only if he remains at Hogwarts, I know sending a werewolf to teach was dangerous, but I needed him where I can easily access him.

The manor was stable, but everything on the fourth floor and above was useless I will have to move my little family out, I was ready to send the children to the first safe house, and Sirius, but I had to rethink my plans they (well Moody) almost killed Sirius, my plan was working on the idea that they wouldn't and if Sirius has moved to their most wanted list … I shake my head I was so confused. Sirius was still out, Severus had recovered from his fall… and blood spatter and was treating him, Sirius was hysterical when he woke up, Severus had to give him a potion he believed the children were dead.

It turned out… Sirius was not the reason of the fire all the order members busted in, they didn't want him, all they wanted was Sirius locket and information about the children, but he wouldn't give it up, and when asked where the kids are, Sirius refused and Moody started to duel so Sirius tried to duel Moody and because Sirius wand is bounded he could not do too many spells so finally Sirius tried to run and get to the children so they could escape, but Moody summoned a dangerous spell that caused fire, but it must have been years since he casted it because Sirius but the locket was fine…. Sirius room, not so much.

I touch Sirius head, amazing not a single scar he acted with great bravery and he didn't even know the locket was a piece of my soul, I also heard he wouldn't tell Moody where the children are, Moody sent the rest of the members away to find them, I have been gone an hour and they were here just after I drooped Sirius off, I shake my head, "My lord?" it was Lucius, "due to the situation perhaps the children and Sirius should come and stay with me?" I turned actually that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Sirius needs training," I say to Lucius,

"You believe this is his fault?" Lucius said I can tell he was surprised.

"No" I say at once, "_consort_ training, politics what fork to use things like that" I knew one thing, if Moody found the kids, I could have been dealing with another problem… "I know he will fear you, so maybe Narcissa can deal with the forks, if anything." I stroke his hair, "he has proved his worth,"

"It could have been worse, they contained the fire, and Sirius…my lord it is a miracle he is alive his locket protected him, but we haven't found Moody's body yet, but we will." I sneer, I guess Moody could of died in the fire, and if there isn't a body… there will be.

"My lord?" a weak voice said, I turn it was Sirius, "the children?" his eyes were closed, he looked scared and weak,

"Are fine," I say, "I am so proud of you, you summoned Severus didn't you?" I say encouragingly, stroking his hair, I wanted him to know how proud I was.

"Yeh, when I heard the bang, I sent the house elf to get him, I thought it was one of his potions going off," that made sense, "but he tried to contact you, but… he couldn't his wrist didn't work?" that was odd since mine did, deciding Moody put a charm on him I smiled and lined his face with kisses, "I am so sorry," tears began, "I have one duty and I failed,"

"No" I coon, "if moody didn't try to burn the manor down you would have done your duty," I say, he grabbed my hand, I laughed a little but let it go, "just rest okay," another healer came around, (as Severus was still injured) and gave him a sleeping potion, I noticed he was holding onto his locket for dear life.

Jansen walked in, "so now were homeless where are we going?" I roll my eyes, "just trying to lighten the mood Dad, how is Sirius doing?" Jansen saying standing on tippy toes, I almost laugh

"He is doing well, he just needs rest," I say, Jansen yawned I laugh a little, "Well you should go rest the death eaters are guarding the sick bay where Luna is sleeping you will be safe there." I say with a smile, Jansen nodded; I knew he was afraid, and he had every reason to be, our comferable house had just… quite literally almost exploded into flames.  
"Will Sirius be joining us in the sick bay?" I shake my head,

"No when he awakens we will need to talk about what to do to protect you all further," we were in a spare room, Jansen nods and leaves. I spent several hours researching with Lucius about safer wards for my growing family, Luna Sirius and Jansen would have quarters in a separate wing, a wing that would be guarded at all times in which Draco will be moved to, The wing contained the Malfoy's dinner hall and Lucius has prepared rooms for the children schooling, and even the finest master suite for me, which I have been in before, many times.

I was aware of Sirius's issue of Lucius, but he would simply have to get over it, Lucius will be in charge until I get back from conquering my forces in Germany. "I trust Sirius will do well Lucius but if he doesn't I know you will be considerate, I give you permission to correct Sirius, but that's all I know you know what I mean,"  
"Taking away his privileges?" Actually I meant his walking stick and only on Sirius bum, but that sounds even better, he didn't want to encourage violence against my Sirius, (and he was my Sirius)

"Yes," I say, "but he will always get clean clothes and food, even if he is banished to his room, _his room_," I emphasise, "and not a cell, his bedroom, I doubt Sirius won't make an mistake sooner or later, but eventually he will… after all he is human." Lucius nodded, we spent a few hours planning, the children and Sirius will live in Lucius East wing, it is up fifteen stories and no one (expect myself Narcissa Severus and Lucius) and disappear in or out Sirius will live out (quite possibly) the rest of his life in Malfoy manor or after the world is conquered my own wing. Lucius agreed Sirius will probably never leave the wing of the manor again expect for meetings and even then I doubt I will being him outside for another meeting again not for a few years at least.

I heard a small noise, I turn it was my Sirius.

"Master?" I turn, he was just coming too,

"Hello Sirius," I say I hold his hair, "how are you?"

"My throat hurts," he said softly, I stroke his little hair,

"Sirius, Master needs to relocate you and the children?" he looked up and nodded. "You will be moving in with Lucius," at once he grabbed me, I stroke his hair "everything will be fine," I promise, "you will be in a safe" I promise, he looked around at the open fire,  
"Can you get rid of the fire?" I nod and obey but I knew there will be issues.

There we go, hope you enjoyed


	19. The rules

Chapter 19 the rules

Three days later

Voldermorts POV

The children were behind me, and Sirius behind them, the reason Sirius was so far away is because Lucius was next to me the last three days were hard the children especially Luna did not want to live here, (something about Malfoy manor being built on an Unicorn burial ground) we spent three days at a safe house it was enjoyable I sent Sirius to his parents for three days to give him space after his near death experience I believed he needed rest, the space was the best thing for the boy but he is still fearful of Lucius, I thought about sending Sirius to live with his parents but when I went to tell him my plan, he threw himself on me hugging me, and saying how he was glad he didn't have to live there forever, so now his staying with us "There is a pool through there," Lucius said I smile Lucius has really outdone himself, this wing was perfect, it was a mini manor in its self, there was fifteen rooms, with extra's such as a kitchen and a large kitchen hall an hall for my meetings (a massive hall) four teaching rooms for Sirius and a potions lab for Severus there was even an outside area which is so large I am shocked Lucius pulled it off he only had three days, there is even a quiddish pitch.

"This is amazing," Jansen said as Lucius opened the door to the pool I smile, I have spent a big three days with my children which I loved, but I had no idea what I did without Sirius, bed times mornings, getting them to eat good food, Jansen was okay, but with Luna I needed all the help I can get, I caught the girl trying to eat ash the other night… not sure why. I didn't know what it was, but Luna missed Sirius and Jansen didn't understand why his teacher wasn't there.

I knew Sirius had no memory but the stress and fear of the last few days had sent him into over drive, he wasn't sleeping or eating I didn't know if it was the stress of moving, the fact he almost died, the reason he was separated from me and the children, he had to return to his parents or he had to return to Lucius… I didn't care what it was… Sirius was a mess.

Jansen wasn't so great either, he was happy he gets to spend time with Draco and Neville (as from now on Draco and Neville will be in all Jansen's classes) and Draco is staying in this wing.

"Lucius showed us the wing, Sirius lagged behind, I didn't yell at him, and I knew Lucius would reprimand him in front of the children but Sirius would learn. Sirius knew this wing was simply a luxury cage, while I disagreed I knew Sirius should have his own opinion, I planted thought's in Sirius's head when he was away just like the meeting he had fear but it was more of his mother demanded he learnt about Male pregnancies and made him take a reviser for manners apparently it went on for hours and hours… and hours.

"Do you like your new home Sirius?" I ask, he nodded, I glare a little, "If you do not act more grateful you will return to your parents' house," I noticed the boy was clasping his locket like it was a life raft I smiled softly at this, "come up with me Sirius, you don't know when I will see you again,"

He moved slowly paying more attention to Lucius than me, as though he was afraid Lucius would beat him, I placed my arm on Sirius shoulder, I wasn't displeased but I would have been in a moment or two if Sirius didn't come. I knew Sirius had every right to be afraid, Sirius was locked in the Malfoy dungeon for four months he knew Lucius tortured him Lucius has attacked not only his mind but his memories Sirius can't remember anything of his past life, but he knows his Mother is a nut.

"Thank you for letting me stay Lord Malfoy," Sirius said, I smiled, now that's better, Lucius gave a reply but I wasn't sure what it was, Luna had somehow made her wand squirt orange liquid and had covered Jansen in it. It wasn't a pretty sight that's for sure.

"Your room is in their Prince Jansen," Lucius said "across from Draco," grumbling, Jansen went off, and no doubly changed his clothes, I looked at Luna, Lucius turned to Sirius,

"Are you not teaching the Princess basic wand movements?" Lucius said, Sirius paled I knew he had heard that tone before, I said nothing, Lucius had a point, I may give Sirius a lot of lee-way but if he can't teach my children correctly… I told myself it didn't matter, he would just have to get use to the idea with not being their teacher, Sirius started to stutter but Luna piped up.

"He _did_ but what's the point? Holding my wand like that insults the unicorns and I want a unicorn hair for my next wand." Lucius said nothing, Sirius relaxed a tiny bit,

"Insult the…. Unicorns." Lucius said softly, "right," he turned to me,  
"Luna has different ideas about her life, none are anyone's fault, either way I want you Sirius to make sure Luna eats well, and try to learn the correct way to do things Luna?" Sirius looked afraid, but I let it go. We kept walking "Princess Luna there is your room," Lucius said, Luna smiled  
"Go and look at your room, Luna I am staying for the rest of the day so you can show me lots of things," Luna nods and left, it was just me Sirius and Lucius, I knew he is still terrified of Lucius but I let it go he is young so he will learn.

"Sirius ask Lucius where do you sleep?"

"Lord Malfoy where do I sleep?" I give him a smile his a good boy,

"You sleep around there," Lucius said, I was worried about how Sirius would go, but as long as he does what he is told he will be fine, the children will be fine I tell myself they will care for Sirius. Lucius was told to be nice to my Sirius but I need Lucius to keep them safe.

For some unknown reason Sirius room is across from mine, I turn to Sirius, and together we open his room, and Sirius relaxed he had a proper apartment actually it was a little bigger than his one in the now half burnt manor, I turn to Sirius, "Lucius and I require a moment we will be back," I say. I leave Sirius observing his new bed spread

We go to the entrance to the rest of the manor where two of my death eaters bow, we walk in silence for a moment, "you have outdone yourself Lucius," I say, he smiled "you will be rewarded, especially after Sirius is mine," he nodded, "Lucius if something happens to me, I need you to take over until Jansen is old enough," Lucius turned surprised, we stopped walking,

"Me my lord? What about Sirius? He is to be your consort correct?" I nod at Lucius, Lucius took great pride in Sirius and why shouldn't he, less than six months ago he was running around with the order… now all he wants is to appease me, I give Lucius a smile, and laugh softly.

"Yes but how is Sirius going to lead the world he can't even be around open fire's at the moment, you will have to do the unbreakable vow." I say he nods,

"My lord nothing is going to happen to you," he said softly, I laugh he smiled gently

"I hope so, I say but I know you will protect my little family." Leaving Lucius in charge encase something happens to me wasn't the best idea but at least the children and whatever children Sirius gives me will be safe and sound, both Malfoy's will take the unbreakable vow, and maybe even Bellatrix… I don't know why but I always got the impression she wants to kill him.

"My lord I am honoured and my wife and I will raise the children as they are our own." I nod, at Lucius,  
"Of course Sirius may give me some more children," he nods.

"Them too my Lord, I of course doubt anything will happen to you." I smile and we plan doing the unbreakable vow,

Sirius POV

I look around my new quarters, there were pictures of myself and my parents and younger brothers, (none I remember) and newer ones, one taken of me and the dark lord… very recently and the two children which I remember. It bothered me I still had no memories, I didn't know why but I believed I would have them back by now especially after the attack of the manor. Even being back in my parents' house, in my childhood bedroom I still had nothing

"Sirius?" I turn it was the dark lord I bow, "come to me," I nodded and obeyed, I was nervous, my Master will surely punish me if he finds out I was thinking of my past, "you look frightened what is wrong?"

"Nothing sir," I say softly, he tilted his head, he surprised me and hugged me,

"It won't be so bad, you're safe here." Something was wrong, I didn't want to be here, and this place is a bad place not safe. He pushed me to his arm's length, "I know you're scared but you must get over it, I know I sound mean but you are going to be here for a long time," I said nothing, "perhaps you would like to stay with me tonight?" I didn't say anything, he grabbed me, "after today I expect this little attitude of yours to fade, I know you had a horrible ordeal I know you are somewhere you would rather not be, but you have to get over it, I won't have you giving disrespect to my right hand man,"

"I am sorry," I say, "I just" I grab the locket, "don't want to be here," he sighed, and sat down dragging me on him,

"You are going to be here a long time," he said, "Lucius won't hurt you unless you are bad", and he paused and kissed my hair, "When I go Lucius is in charge you do what he says and if something happens to me Lucius will be in charge of everything until Jansen becomes of age, but you will be safe," he kissed me on the head again,

"I am sorry Master," I apologise, he held me close, "I will do my duties to the children."

"That is good, you will be polite to Lucius and his wife you are her cousin you know that right?" I nod, "good I don't know if I will be able to visit you every day but maybe if you are good Lucius might let you write letters to me," I look up, "I will paying very close attention to what Lucius's reports say Sirius," he states

"But he hates me," I cry, "and Severus, and I don't know why,"  
"Lucius doesn't hate you, if anything you should be grateful I said I wanted you in that cell for at least six months maybe even a year but after four months you were released that wasn't only my decision, I promise Lucius will treat you kindly as long as you are good," he held me tight, for a minute or two, I was shaking pretty badly,

"If I am good, can you and me have a late session in that pool?" to say I knew what I just said was the biggest no in the world, but the dark lord roared with laughter anyway, and I felt my neck being kissed,

"Oh why not, but only when you are ready, you remember what I asked you at your parents' house?" I nod, he asked me if I wanted to have his baby.

"I do my lord," he nodded, "but I am scared,"

"Because its not safe here?" I say nothing "we will talk about this later, for you to have my baby you will have to become my consort but only if you can prove that you can handle your life here,"

"What if I can't?" he sighted,

"Oh Sirius, I have every belief that you will be an excellent consort for me and step parent for my children," I blush a little but turn to him,

"My Lord please, you know my past, I don't but you do," he smiled a little, "I know there must be some reason I was so bad, what will happen if I can't fulfil my duties," he sighed

"I am kind; you will be given money and your freedom you will be allowed to return to your parents with my blessing," he kissed my forehead, I wrap my arms around him,

"I am sorry I was bad before," he kissed my hair,

"You weren't bad, only scared, I know you had a difficult three days away as well, I am not mad I am very proud of you, I know you are thinking about having a child with me and it is a complicated situation I want a third child quickly but I have never had a consort before and you have inherited two young children," he stroked my hair, "these things do take time, and I will wait until you are ready," I smile, "I need to see Lucius, you have classes tomorrow," he reminded me, I grab the locket tightly

"Yes my lord I have started the lesson plan for the three boys, but Neville doesn't have a wand, perhaps you could suggest it to Lady Lestrange?" he nodded his eye glinted for a moment,

"Of course Sirius," he turned to go, "oh I almost forgot … your potion," once again, he showed me this odd potion I have had it six times at my parents' house, twice a day I was told it would make me stronger, but my tummy hurts so much but I obeyed, he gave me a smile, and left.

Everything will be fine, I tell myself, the door is warded so no one can come in, I sat at my nice desk and started to plan my lessons tomorrow Luna will learn about Goblins and the boys (I have two new students) will be doing basic wand movements, and then in History we will learn more about Goblins I keep writing but I felt the door open, I turn it was Malfoy, I shudder a little, but I do nothing, I waited for the dark lord to enter but he didn't,

"The dark lord has taken the children to look at the pool, he asked me to explain your new life to you," Malfoy said in his usual drawl, my heart was beating so fast, I remembered my wand, would it protect me against, _him.  
_"Are you listening to me?" he yelled, I shuttered a little,

"Y-es Lord Malfoy," he nodded,

"Good, you will wake up every weekday morning at 8.30 Am as Breakfast is served at 9 your classes start at 10 Lunch is at 12 you finish your classes at four, your classes vary during the day so you may have some breaks dinner is at 6.30 sharp I want you in bed no later than 9.30 you can read but I will be checking and if you are up late or god forbid out of your quarters I will be furious with you," I shudder a little "all in all your life will be pretty simple you will spend it pretty out of the war expect the odd meeting and dinner you will attend, you will be taught by me when you are not teaching the children politics and other things vital for you the Dark lord future consort to be able to exist in this world …" I looked at him, he started at me, "you be good and I will have only good positive things to tell the dark lord," I back up, as he started to walk towards me,

"Yes Lord Malfoy," I say softly, he nodded,

"Good, we shall have no problems, correct?" I nod, "good Sirius, are you working on your plans for your teachings?"

"Yes Lord Malfoy,"

"What are you basing your teachings on?" I say nothing; I was confused, "for the children?" I show him the spell books, and my past plans and future guidelines, he said nothing for a few minutes "I want them to learn less about goblins and more about dark wizards, can you do that?"

"Y-es lord Malfoy," he gave me a smile, an actual smile I was in shock, all my time in the … prison the only time he smiled was when I screamed I would honour and obey the dark lord. Flicking back to the memory, that's when things got better, he gave me thick warm blankets and a new warm mattress and regular meals, and I was told that when I 'gave into reason' I was in the prison for three months. One month of 'good behaviour' and I was allowed out early, and I will always be grateful to the dark lord for that.  
"Good, the dark lord will be here shortly to see you, but I think he has to leave, what kind of magic can your wand do?" He asks, I grab my wand tightly to my chest, just in case he attempt to take it from me.

"Just basic things Lord Malfoy, summoning objects a few basic spells it's mainly so I can teach the children," I say I show it to him, keeping my distance, he nodded, and left.

It took several minutes for me to relax, actually make that several hours, and after today I don't know if I could ever relax.


	20. New house

Chapter 20 New house

Voldermort's POV

"Wow Dad this pool is massive," Jansen said happily, the pool would make most muggle's jealous it was beautiful there was a big pool which had white marble and was about 16 M deep, and a very large deep spa, he remembered Sirius statement, and it made me smile happily. I wondered how Lucius and Sirius was doing, but he simply had to endure….

"Yes it is," I say leaning over to look at the pool. I had no idea why I adopted Luna, and as I was pushed into the water by my daughter, I continued to wonder. My hair was wet, and my clothes. We were looking at the Malfoy's pool and Luna pushed me in causing the children Luna and Jansen to beginning to roar with laughter, I decided to make the children pay for their meanness to their Father, grabbing each child's ankle I pushed them in, as they both splashed in the deep pool,

"Oh great, now were all wet," Jansen said, "thanks dad," Jansen said splashing me, we turned to Luna who was splashing her hands in the water happily,

"Do not be sad Jansen, the water may be filled with Nargles," even after all this time, I still have no idea what Nargles are, it occurred to me as the three of us splashed, the children may not be strong swimmers, I start to exit the pool the children paddle after me, I got out first and lifted the children out one at a time, "well that was fun, can we go again?" I shake my head I wave my wand and everyone was dressed back in their warm clothes no longer wet,  
"No Luna now let's go and check out the outdoor area," Jansen looked confused as I knew he wanted to splash more, especially as he is in his clothing, which is something he has never done before. But he has forever to, I grab my two children's hand tightly I go into the outdoors area Lucius has made for our families, I open it, and even my mouth dropped I would believe that we walked outside Malfoy Manor not inside, there was a maze a fantastic maze there was a massive seat even fresh green grass.

"Dad this place is great," Jansen said, I nod happily, I am glad he approves, Luna on the other hand was chasing birds, "how long are we staying here for?" Jansen said, I turn Jansen didn't know he won't be leaving the wing yet.

"Until the world is stable," I say, I smile at the kids, Jansen looked worried through "come Jansen I have heard rumours there is a stable with Horses here," I say, with a big smile, I grab Luna from behind and piggy backing her and hold Jansen's hand. My Daughter was still nuts, but I took back what I through before I am glad I adopted her.

Luna has not called me dad yet (she has called me Father, but not dad) but I am not pushing it, it needs to come from her, I am not mad so I give her a big smile as we walk through the perfect world Malfoy had made for us. We sat around a nice tree … it shocked me how nice this place is, we were inside a place spelled to be outside. Luna looked at us the dreamy look in her eyes, "I wonder if there are unicorns here?" For some reason that was a reasonable question, it scared me did this mean my daughter was acting… normal.  
"I don't think so," I say at once, I didn't want her outside running around at all times looking for unicorns.

"Well if there are not Unicorns there will be Nargles, _everyone_ knows nargles and unicorns don't get along," and there it is, evidence that my daughter has still lost it.

"Come kids," I say happily, I turn and I saw Luna running towards something, I was scared I didn't want her getting another infection, but it was a horse, a very large black horse.

I smile, Lucius had a talent of breaking in horses, last year he got a beautiful black horse, which was wild and now it allows Lucius to ride it, only Lucius but it allows everyone to touch him, but it has a sad look in its eyes, I remembered Sirius locked in a dudgeon he obeyed Lucius and he got a reward… freedom, like the horse, it was kept in the pen until it obeyed Lucius now it is allowed outside.

Just like Sirius.

I smiled at the horse, but I called Luna to me, Lucius may have broken it but I didn't want the kids around it. I was surprised Lucius brought the horse here, there were large stables in the fields of Malfoy manor and so I was curious of Lucius plan. But I assumed it had something to do with Sirius he said he would let Sirius ride it when he is obedient, if Sirius gets any more obedient he might forget how to think for his self, he already has forgotten his past and if I told him his name was Bob he'd might just believe me.

"Do not go any closer Luna," I say, she turned "anyway it's time to change our clothes," I say, I lead the children out of the amazing word Lucius made us, Sirius and the children was safe here.

I lead them inside and tell them to change, they both totted off, I returned to my room and dressed and wondered what my sweet Sirius is doing, and I walked into his room Sirius was sitting at his desk writing… I smiled a little, "hello beauty," he turned and showed me a smile,

"Hello… Tom," I grin, excellent he is already much happier with me, I sit on the chair next to me,  
"I am leaving tomorrow morning" I say gently "do not be afraid," I say, I graze my hand on his face, he was getting edgy, he associates me with safety, this is very, very good.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he said suddenly, I give a smile,

"Yes you can, but there is no sex until you are ready," Sirius blushed,  
"I don't want to be alone tonight," Sirius said, I understood being in a new place can be scary, but I will remain with him tonight, but only tonight.

"Tomorrow you will return to your bed without an single word do you understand?" he nods, I kiss his cheek, Sirius smiled and touched his locket… apparently he held the locket so much at his parents' house his Father was convinced it would turn his hand black. Sirius missed me a lot and I knew it, I knew he needed me, and I in a way need him, I would hate to lose my sweet Sirius, my lovely Sirius. I place a warm hand on my Snakes shoulder,  
"Why does Severus hate me so much?" He said, I turn at once, I told Severus to be polite, I didn't want Severus around Sirius too much the way it is, it might trigger a memory, I know this is slim as Lucius did… an amazing job in removing them but still…

"He doesn't child, he is only worried you will try to escape again and hurt me," Sirius through his arms around me it surprised me,

"I am so sorry, will you ever be able to forgive me," he would have kneeled but I held him,

"I forgive you already," I say "I was hurt when you tried to run, but you must have been scared, you were punished and maybe unfairly." I hold him, and he started to cry, I didn't expect it, I thought it would happen before now, but this is the first day in a new place.

I carried Sirius to my quarters, Sirius cannot lock his room and I don't want Lucius or the children bursting in, I put him on the bed, and kissed him on the cheek, "it's alright Sirius, relax your just scared because this is a new place and this is where you were disciplined if I was told that I had to return to where I was punished until I finished school I wouldn't like it, but Lucius will not hurt you unless you provoke it, and the children look up to you, they need you." He held on to me,

"Am I allowed to go to my parents' house?" the question surprised me but I nod,

"Yes," I say gently,  
"Tom, can I go to dragon ally?" I smile a little,

"Diagon ally love," I say he nods and blushed a little, "and no, it is not safe, you will have people come here and provide there trade here, clothes books for the children and such," I wasn't mad but Sirius will spend his life in castle walls if not this one other ones. My sweet Sirius will only need to worry about the children and pleasing me, then again that's a big worry….

"I am sorry," he said softly, I smiled,

"Its okay Sirius you need to ask questions or you will never learn," I smiled I placed him on my chest,  
"My lord you… are wet," I laugh and using my wand dry myself. But I don't let Sirius Orion Black distract me… too much.

"For most meals Sirius you will eat with Lucius Narcissa and the children and sometimes Severus, he has quarters in the manor too, I will guide you all I can Sirius but you are basically on your own," he whimpered a tiny bit I kiss his forehead, I let Sirius curl up on me for a little while. But to be frank I don't need three children,

"Tom?" he asked I give a big smile, "Can I ask you something?" I nod, "if something happens to you, would I be sent to my parents' house?" It was a fair question.

"No, you will remain here, I need you to help raise the children, Lucius is a good ruler and he is free to raise his son how he likes but Jansen will need you, and Luna I am the only parent Jansen ever knew and I need you to help them," he looked sad,

"If you were killed, I wouldn't know what to do," I grab him and force him to look at me,

"Endure," I say simply, he nodded and I kissed him on his cheeks and forehead, again and again. "Come I need to speak to Lucius, you can wait here if you like," I say hoping he will, he nods softly. "I'll be back soon,"

I walk to the children, Jansen and Draco were playing chess, Draco did NOT look happy about being here, I smiled Lucius insisted Draco stayed here, I saw the appeal I had best safety spells in the world and the chances of Lucius precious son dying is slim.

I understood Lucius need, Draco had an older sister, most men in Lucius position would be furious he got a daughter… my fears for the young Malfoy child were gone when I saw Lucius singing and dancing with his baby daughter, back then Lucius wasn't my right hand man, he was a death eater but it was his Father that was high up, Lucius sort of just feel into the background I didn't push it, he had a new baby daughter and a wife who didn't want anything to do with anything, normally I would kill such a woman, but she is Bellatrix's sister, Lucius wife and had a lot of contacts, so I just let it go.

Than tragedy struck, an auror (still not sure which one) attacked Narcissa and Bellatrix and Baby Arzel, they were attacked the two sisters to forty three aurors… they got away, but the killing curse which was aimed at Bellatrix accidently hit Arzel.

Lucius never got over it, he didn't blamed his wife, who was barely alive, or even Bellatrix who could just walk, but after that Lucius made it his mission to find who killed his daughter and almost his wife, and so far Lucius has killed… many, many, MANY aurors and not just Aurors anyone who might be an auror, or have anything to do with aurors, he would of killed Sirius (even through Sirius had an alibi .. at Hogwarts in detention with a former spy of mine) he would of killed Moody too, even though it wasn't moody who killed his daughter, Moody was screaming 'there's a baby STOPPP'

Safe to say he rose quickly through my elite ranks….

When Draco was born a few years later Lucius did everything to protect his son and wife.

I walk to Lucius, who was finalising the pardons for the order, excluding Moody, whose head I want to mount on my wall. Expect it was clear all he wanted to do was be finalising their warrants.

"You wonder why?" I ask Lucius, he nodded I knew he was unhappy I don't blame him, "Lucius I need able witches and wizards, and half the order are excellent teachers," I sighed, "Lucius, I want all children of England to attend the school, and many parents only sent their kids there because it was safe, I am going to get less students if the whole place is ran by a bunch of fools with pointy sticks, anyway keeping as many as the old staff on as possible gives me free publicity." The man nodded, but I knew he was uneasy, but it's not like Draco is attending, or anything. "Be kind to Sirius," I ask, he smiled a little, Sirius may not believe it, but Lucius was quite kind to him in prison he got food regularly (not as regular as I liked through) and there was always access to water, Lucius was harsh in his teachings I had to admit, he wouldn't let Sirius sleep until he was able to rehearse the rules perfectly. "He fears you, so he won't turn to you, but he is bound to be lonely, perhaps Narcissa could talk to him? He will need adult company." I give Lucius a nod. And Lucius returned it. I knew Lucius would allow Narcissa to see her Cousin, it will do him good, he may fear Lucius but I knew there was something in him that told him that Narcissa is good and kind to him.  
"Lucius I don't want Sirius exposed to the outside world, and then means radio and newspapers too, I cannot stress this enough." Lucius nodded but I knew he was unsure,

"I will make sure he will be untouched by the outside world, but is he allowed to read books? And what about Visitors" I nod, I didn't think of the visitors  
"Yes books are okay but no recent knowledge, only the outside world knowledge I give him, I will explain it to him later and I will inform all the death eaters that only nice polite topics Sirius place in the war is over, his duty now is to myself, you Lucius his family and the children." Lucius nodded, and I took my leave, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him destroying old newspapers good…

I spent the rest of the day with the children just reading books with them or playing with them, it was good to spend large amount of time with them taking over the world was time consuming.

"I saw Sirius in your room Dad," Jansen said as I attempt to beat him at chess, I say attempt as in order to make all children feel engaged in the two player game I (unwisely) let Luna be my advisor… and Luna wants all the pieces to work out an agreement so now.. I am setting my pieces up for death, and if they never move for me again, I don't blame them. Jansen looked at me, he wasn't mad, merely asking for information,  
"Yes Sirius is staying with me tonight," I say clearly, Jansen didn't look surprised, and neither did Luna.

So as I lost many games of chess… it wasn't until dinner I went and saw Sirius, who had moved off the bed and now was planning lessons on a desk I own.

"I am glad you waited, I apologise for taking so long," Something was wrong, "what is it love?" I ask, I offer him my hand, he held it,

"Lo-rd Malfoy, came in," he stopped unsure of to continue or not, I smiled a little,

"And what did Lord Malfoy do Sirius?"  
"He destroyed the radio Tom, and all the newspapers and removed the history books, has he lost it?" I laugh a little,

"No he was acting under orders, you are not to be troubled from the outside world, and that means no radio's no newspapers, and no asking people for information and I will furious at you if I find out you have." I looked at him, and he nodded.

"But what about the bad man who started to fire?" I bite my lip,

"If something happens regarding that I will tell you." I say, he gave me a smile, I placed a hand on his shoulder, "when you attend meetings, I need you to swear to me nothing you hear or see will make you think or act differently," he smiled and nodded. And that pleased me … a lot. I offer Sirius my hand and we went to dinner.

We were the last to arrive; Lucius had vacated the head seat for me, I gave Lucius a smile, and sat in the head seat, Sirius took the next gap next to Narcissa. "Thank you for waiting I do apologise," I noticed young Draco was staring unhappily at his empty plate, it is possible he had never had to wait for food before, I remember Lucius saying he hopes Draco being around other children would make him less spoilt, it wasn't Lucius and Narcissa's fault they had a spoilt child, I didn't blame them losing one is horrible so they never want to go through having an upset child. And Draco _is_ a good boy, he does adore his parents. And that helps, I looked at luna who was staring at Lucius tattoo of the dark mark. But she said nothing, until.

"Did you kill my Father?" she said to Lucius, I wasn't prepared, and neither was Lucius

"No Princess, I was at home the day your Biological Father was killed," Lucius said, he took that well… I was actually very impressed.

"Oh well that's okay then." Luna said.

Too bad Luna is not okay

Okay how did I go?


	21. The warning

Chapter 22 the warning,

OK warnings ! Sirius/ Voldie kissing if you don't like don't read, simple…  
Sirius POV

I dropped my fork, this wasn't the first time I had done it, and I was eating so badly I was so nervous every time Lord Malfoy looked at me I dropped my fork. I picked my fork up...again and ate slowly, focusing on the food. Lord Malfoy was staring at me. "Sit up straight Sirius," Lord Malfoy demanded, I sat up straight. I looked at the dark lord who smiled at me.

"Yes lord Malfoy." I say shyly I then focused on the chicken, I ate quietly the dark lord spoke to everyone but I remained silent, he was talking about the children's education and he told me about ways to improve my efficiency to Lord Malfoy, strangely they were talking to me but I was not allowed to speak until I was spoken directly to.

They were talking about me learning to cook I didn't like that idea. "Sirius we are out of wine, go and get more," it was the dark lord. I look at Lord Malfoy; he looked at me and said with a air of authority.

"In the kitchen on the wine rack," Lucius said, looking at me "any type in particular?" he asked to the dark lord he shook his head. "Very well child, can you go and get the house elf made wine?" I nod, and push the very heavy chair away I than bowed to my Master… my captor and I guess the children.

"Yes Lord Malfoy, my Lord." I leave and go to the kitchen I found it easy enough its next to the door which is the exit, in which two guards stood, I bow to them. Even though they didn't raise their wands I knew they had a hard grip on them. I tried not to shiver, I wasn't doing anything wrong, and I will act guilty if I did.

"What you doing Sirius?" One asked, and I couldn't see his face he was wearing the mask. I can't remember him, but maybe that was best.

"The Master and Lord Malfoy told me to get house elf wine." I say as innocently as possible, The nodded and I went to the kitchen, I found the wine easy enough, but I knew from experience that Malfoy had eight cellars with the best wine; I can see some of the nicer ones was brought up here through. Getting the bottle I returned to the table.

"Thankyou Sirius," Tom said as I handed it to Lord Malfoy, I bow and return to my seat. I started to eat and Lord Malfoy poured more wine, but I noticed I wasn't given any I think he doesn't want me getting rotten around the kids. I felt eyes on me, I was afraid was I doing something wrong,

"Sirius has you found your room comfortable?" It was Lord Malfoy, I nod, and show him that I was looking at him, and showing him the respect he deserves. I open my mouth but shut it... I was unsure,

"You can speak child," the dark lord said with a slight chuckle.  
"Y-es Lord Malfoy I like it very much, thank you for letting me stay in this special area that is reserved for the children," I say as nicely as possible, Tom smiled while the Kids were eating. I finished and got desert (the kids got chocolate ice cream, we got an apple pie with cream and ice cream but I would of preferred just the ice cream). I noticed Malfoy was staring at me; I cowered into myself, and grabbed my locket I didn't know why but I always felt safer with it.

Luckily for me dinner was soon over, The dark lord sent the Prince and Princess to the play room, and beckoned me, "Sirius come here," the dark lord said, I do as I am told, he surprised me by placing a hand around me, "you are so sweet and shy aren't you?" I nod a little, Narcissa laughed.

"When you were a child you were always in trouble some people you were the biggest pair of trouble makers the school had ever seen, you often were punished for blowing up toilets, and the game keeper had to chase you out of the forest," I stare at Lady Malfoy, I had no idea what she was talking about, I mean I knew I went to school… everyone went to school, but why would I be in a forest? My parents didn't own a forest. Did they? Lucius Draco and Narcissa left, it was just the dark lord and me.

The dark lord turned to me, there was an emotion on his face that I could not read "you know how I feel about you right?" I nod, I go to hug him but he held my hands. "Well I don't want you having a heart attack because of your fears, perhaps it's best if you live with your parents," he stroked my face, "I will make sure you are financially taken care of, the children will miss you as I will, but I am asking too much of you, Lucius tortured you for many months and now I ask you to not only educate his son, but live in his house obey his orders and eat with him." He held me, "I am asking too much, I am sorry," he stroked my face.

"I want to be with you." I say at once, I had no idea where that came from. "I can come to Germany with you." He shook his face,

"No it's too dangerous, this isn't your fault Sirius and I won't let your parents punish you because of it," he smiled, It had been sinking in the pain and fear of being sent away, I didn't want to leave the bad man might come back and try to finish me. I grab on to him tightly.

"Please my lord please I can do better," I say he strokes my hair, I felt tears on my face, I looked up at him,

"Shhhhhh it will be okay, I know you are scared but you will one day meet a man who will protect and love you," I cried into his robes.  
"I can do better, I want you only you," I cry into his arms he sighed,

"I will be gone from tomorrow and you will be alone with a man who tortured you for many months, he will be in charge of you, and nowhere else is safe." I said nothing He started to walk holding my hand he lead me to his quarters. He put me on the bed, "you are very handsome," he stated, "but i don't want to confuse you Sirius, I will send you home, and you will…."

"Please no" I beg, "I swear I am all yours from this second on. I will manage with Lord Malfoy, I am scared of him, but I am sure in time, I will adjust," he didn't look at me and he stroke my face gently.

"Or have a severe heart attack before your thirty." He stated. I curl into him, he sighed. "If I hear you have one panic attack that effects your teaching ability, one crying fit, one nervous breakdown, and you will return to your parents," I nod he kissed me on the head, "get some rest I'll be back soon, Sirius." He smiled and left. When he was gone I look around, he promised I will spend a long time here, maybe even the rest of my life, he promised so much… but how will he deliver?

Dark Lords POV

I tucked Prince Jansen in, he grabbed me, "I like Sirius Dad," I smile and give him a smile, this is good, I was hoping he would "his real neat, even though noises scare him, he draws us heaps of pictures see?" he said showing me a small note pad, interested I looked at it, and as I did I gave a small smile it seems my little one is very talented "He has drawn heaps of animals," he said, I smile. "See there's a stag, a rat and a big dog." I give a small smile it seems my angel prefers animals, "oh and a werewolf but it looks sad." I smiled a little, I looked through the note pad, and Sirius had drawn lots of fun animals for him. I smiled happily. I kissed his forehead, said good night and left, I went to kiss Luna good night but she was asleep and I wanted to avoid nargles speak so I tippy toed out of there. I return to my boy who was curled on the bed not in the bed. I smiled and kissed his face.

"You are very sweet waiting up for me, but if you fall asleep I won't mind in the future," I say stroking his back, Sirius looked like he wanted to jump eighty feet. "You need to get use to me touching you," I say sternly, he blushed and nodded. "Jansen told me, you drew pictures for him, I didn't know you could draw," he blushed, he nodded and said softly.

"Yes my lord," I laughed "Tom," he said at once, I kissed him, and not the little pecks I've been giving him a full length kiss with tongue I held his head so he can't move. When I was satisfied I let him go and remove my tongue. He looked at me surprised but curled up on my chest.

"Thank you for the kiss hansom," I say, "how are you feeling are you getting tired Sirius? We have had a big day I have some reading to do but you can sleep," I say, I felt his hand go to mine,

"I- I want to be with you, only you." I smiled I knew it was for safety only but I was still happy. I smiled and kissed his little cheek. "Will you accompany me to my study?" I ask he nodded we stood up; I surprised him and placed him on my desk, on the desk. He blushed he was very happy,

"I have work to do so I can't give you much attention," I say

"Can I do my work to?" I nod I got my wand Sirius looked at it but didn't say anything I placed a small table next to my desk, he ran to his room and got his books and stuff, I noticed there was separate folders, 'Pre year one History of magic.' I let him work quietly I know a lot of planning come to his teachings,

"You should get paid a wage," I say randomly, "Severus does," he looked up,

"I thought my wage was my board and clothes and stuff," he said, I shrugged that is _true_.

"You are" I say at once "but you should get a little money just incase you want something what about nine gallons a week?" I ask, "That is about what's left over, I will be paying for most things for you, but you might like to buy extra drawing books or stuff." He smiled and looked happy. To tell you the truth I had NO idea how much was left over, Lucius did all that stuff but I knew 9 gallons was pocket change and I was happy to give him a sense of accomplishment. "Good, now it is time for bed," I say, he went to the toilet and changed I shake my head, so sweet and shy. I placed a warming charm on the bed he came in, in the clothes Lucius chose for him, I am afraid Lucius allows little room for them being independent Sirius must obey by a strict timetable. We both returned to the bed he curled into me and we went to sleep.


	22. When it all goes wrong

Chapter 22 When it all goes wrong.

Jansens POV

I wish I was an only child again, actually no cross that out I HATED being an only child, I was lonely the whole time, if father gave me a little brother I would be very happy. But no I got Loony Luna, not that I have anything against girls but Luna's… different.

I was shaken by the thoughts by my teacher Sirius, Dad told us to call him 'Mr Black' but when he said Sirius might one day be my step Father he said it is okay about calling him Sirius, unless Sirius tells us otherwise… he didn't.

I was frightened about having a step Father, and a little confused, Draco and Neville both had _females _as their other parents, a man and a _woman. _So I asked Dad and he explained that some people have relationships with a man and a woman, some people who are female are in a relationship with another woman, and Dad and Sirius are two men.

I looked at books, and besides I can't find history on that sort of stuff (thankyou Mr Malfoy you got no idea how hard it is to do History with no books, I am not joking the guy even burnt the history text books! But Dad said we will get new ones soon.) I did find a good book on relationships. But it made me wonder about how I was born, Dad's never really mentioned it, I know from my reading that men can take certain potions to get pregnant (he said him and Sirius might do that someday) but it doesn't explain me, but I decided to leave it. I wasn't adopted as I speak the snake language but I will ask when I'm older.

"Is everything alright Prince Jansen?" it was 7.34 PM after dinner, we were all playing board games (well me, Luna and Sirius, Narcissa and Draco were doing something else in the manor, HIS allowed to leave whenever he wants, WERE not unfair!)… Expect Luna who was talking to Nargles… and after all this time I still have no clue what Nargles are.

"Yep just miss Dad," I say, Dad has been in Germany for a few weeks now, and I like our new area but I wish Dad was here, he came all he could but still I got lonely.

"I understand my Prince," he said smiling sadly, and as he always did held his locket dad gave him I had to admit out of all the people to marry Dad and become a ruler Sirius had to be one of the best. I mean he does care for us, he has recently started cooking our meals (Me Luna and the Malfoy's and occasionally professor Snape) but only sometimes. He always bakes us cookies and seems to genuinely care for us, if dad marries him I will be happy, it could be worse after all… could be his brother. I have only met Sirius brother a couple of times, and in truth… thank god Dad fell for Sirius. "I apologise my Prince and Princess but I think my cookies are burning," I smiled and watched him leave.

I yawned it may only be early but I was tired, but I wanted to wait for the cookies. As I waited I heard someone at the door, I turn it was Dad.

Sirius POV

After I left the kids crunching on the cookies, I walked to the guards who were sitting on chairs near the exit the only door that links us with the rest of the manor, they looked at me but noticed I was with cookies, smiling sweetly I offered them some, I didn't know why I did I just felt like I should and as I always do they might get suss if I don't, "I was wondering when you would double back to us," he said with a grin "Thanks Sirius," one said Grabbe.

"Ohhh chocklate chip my favourite," the other said I smiled and gave it to them, according to Lord Malfoy this has become a 'soft job' they play cards don't wear their masks, (these two men and Crabbe and Goyle) and the only scary part of this job is losing exploding snap.

It took me a while to work it out, but these men weren't just here to keep people out and protect the children, they are also here to keep me in.

I went back to the Kitchen cleaned up my mess and was tapped on the shoulder, I turn it was Lord Malfoy, I bow to show my respect and give him a biscuit he smiled a little and expected it, "The Dark lord is planning a special surprise for your excellent behaviour child," I look up a little, a _surprise _the dark lord had given me so much, a home, food, clothes, a job,… I cannot ask for anything else

"Really Lord Malfoy, like what?" I was worried maybe my surprise is going _home_ for the weekend, I am not sure but I don't think I like my parents very much. He smiled a little again, always scary.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now go to your room, he is with the children right now, but will be with you soon." I smile and bowed, and happily went to my quarters.

I sat on my bed and waited, my eyes darted to my mirror was I appropriately dressed, was my hair okay did I smell?

"Hello Sirius," I turn there he was the dark lord he looked in a very good mood, I give him a smile. I bowed he lifted my chin and kissed me, I was shocked he never kissed me like this before, and then before he released me… the ground started to shake.

I had no idea what was going on, was this the dark lord's surprise? A mini elephant, I was confused but he grabbed me and got his wand out, "get your wand Sirius, NOW." I obeyed; I heard a girl scream, as well as lord Malfoy busting into the room, I didn't know why but I grabbed the dark lord for my dear life, I was so afraid.

"My Lord the guards are down, I think a dragon busted in the west wing?" A what?

"Sirius take the children go to the safe house, Lucius tell Narcissa and Draco to follow," he grabbed me and kissed me, "If I die, I want you to keep the children with either Lucius or Severus do you understand?" I nod, "no one else is to be trusted, not even your parents or Bellatrix you will be their only parent, if I die Lucius and Severus will join you at the safe house you will give them the truth potion before you let them see the children correct?" I nod, "Good boy," there was another bang, "I love you," he said quietly I know Lord Malfoy heard because he turned his head so fast I was surprised it didn't fall off.

"I- I love y-" there was another bang,

"NOW" the Dark lord said,

I had never ran so fast in my life. I ran from the man I loved, "What do we have here?" I turn it was the one legged man, the bad one, the one who burnt me, he was here, in my sanctuary. I got my wand, but through better,

"MASTER HELP ME IT'S THE MOODY," my love ran behind me, shoving me I knew what he wanted I kept running, I had to find the children.

I grabbed the kids who were cuddled under the bed (Jansen was ready to fight) and grabbed my chain just as a very large un human fire breathing spiky head came into the door and we disappeared in a flash.

The dark Lords POV

"I hope you know what you have done," I say circling Moody, "no more pardons for the half-bloods, and if Lucius house is broken I will permit him to use your bones for the new structure, after all you owe me a new house." Moody laughed.

"After tonight pardons will be no longer required." I snare, I was furious I had a special surprise for my Sirius, the wedding ring was in my pocket rubbed against my leg, and THIS happens.

"After tonight I will purge the world of Mud bloods," I scream Moodys face feel, "all because of you, and the fact you destroyed my house."

We duelled for several minutes until Moody feel in a flash of green light, an angry Lucius behind him, "very un-sportsman like Lucius," I say at once, with a small smile,

"What can I say, hate aurors, my lord the others have captured the Dragon," I look at Lucius, "it seems Moody acted alone,"

"Then how did he get a dragon to help him?" I ask, Lucius said nothing to that "is the manor okay?"

"Yes, the wing is already being prepared, I can't say how sorry I …" I put my hand up,  
"The broke into the west wing which means they can't get here, this is good." I say, Lucius nodded, "any causalities?"

"Barty Jr has a burn and Bellatrix keeps attacking my statues." He said, so Moody acted alone… very strange, "oh and um we found Narcissa's and Bellatrix odd sister Anaa- something with Narcissa, Bellatrix killed her without saying a word, we don't know why she was here," that didn't make any sense, Moody wouldn't of acted alone … yes, but why would he bring the middle black child? I was confused, "we… found her daughter in the kitchens hiding next to some pots, what I do with her?" Nothing was making sense now, a Mother goes to war with her child?

"How old is she?" I ask,

"Umm fourteen give or take," Lucius said I nod,

"Get her a truth potion, ask her what she knows." I say, with a small smile, "Are Narcissa and Draco okay?"  
"Yes my lord they are still trying to salvage items in the west wing," Lucius said I nod,  
"I am going to get my Children back." I state, tell the death eaters that we were attacked but Moody is no longer an issue.

But I can't find motive, why would Andromeda attack? I was the one who ordered the death eaters to leave her alone, she was left alone and she knew it was my doing, we even spoke of it at some time, I wouldn't let Bella go after her or her family for a few reasons. But her reasons coming here worried me and most importantly why was the disgraced Black here, with her child?

I go to the safe house where the most precious of cargo is, it was a nice sized house in eastern France as I aspartate into the living room, I find Sirius with his wand to my forehead, "Who are you?" I must say I am impressed,

"It is me, your employer and the children's father," I say patiently I didn't reach to my wand, as I didn't want to scare him, but I understood completely why he was doing this, I believed he would be hiding on the couch crying I almost noticed I couldn't see the children,

"You could have killed the dark lord and got that out of him," Sirius said, at once I smile a little,

"Why don't you give me the truth potion Sirius?" I ask him quietly I didn't want to push him, but I wanted this done quickly, at once his face flushed red.

"I- I can't find it," he said I almost burst out laughing,

"It's under the table, right there," I say pointing to the table, Sirius didn't bat an eye lid of how I could of possibly known that.  
"Give me your wand," he demanded I nod and slowly gave it to him. Sirius examined it, and his face lit up.

"This is your wand," he said I smile a little and nod, but never less Sirius walking backwards got the truth potion and gave me three drops. It wasn't very strong only designed to last seconds… I only hope Sirius doesn't ask me anything too embarrassing… I should have sent Lucius.

"What is your name?" he said,

"Tom Malvo riddle, better known as Voldermort," I say without thinking, I felt cold and clammy.

"And what are your children's names?"  
"Luna lovegood," I state at once,

"Oh Tom," he said throwing his arms around me,

"And Harry Potter." I sat at once, Sirius slowly looked at me,

There was silence, Sirius put his head up, as I felt control return I felt a hug it was Luna who was holding…. Was that a carrot? I saw Sirius had the documents I gave him ready.

"Dad," the kids scream, Jansen turned to Sirius, "What's up Sirius?"

"Nothing my prince, I was just worried you would be harmed my Lord," he said in a daze I smiled at him, I knew I gave him a lot of responsibility, Lucius once said he could adopt the children if something ever happened to me, but I declined his generous offer (and it was generous as the Malfoy's are worth millions) I only deemed Sirius worthy to Father my future children so my present children will only be parented by him. I knew he was scared but he had done so much and it's why I am choosing now to ask him to marry me, not in a few years as Severus would prefer.

I hugged the children than sent them away to gather there things, I looked at Sirius who was in a daze,

"Potter," he repeated slowly, he turned to me, "I guess Jansen's mother's name was Potter right?" I look at him and wanted to kiss him.

"Yes his Mother had that name and named him before I could, I re-named him as I felt Harry was too common for a prince, don't tell him okay I want to wait until his older." Sirius nodded, and hugged me.

"I am sorry I doubted you," I smiled doubt was natural I am asking so much of him I really am,

"It's okay, I have a very important thing to ask you, but I can wait till later," he gave me a nod I knew he was afraid but I kissed his little head and said he will be so happy with this. Just as Luna and Jansen ran at me,

Sirius POV

As he took us back to Malfoy manor something was wrong with my tummy I knew 'Potter' from somewhere before I knew the name, but thinking bad thoughts would just get me into trouble. I was surprised where we ended up there was two beds in a tiny room. "I am sorry but you two will have to stay here tonight, it's just safer Sirius your quarters are next door, can you please go and wait for me, I need to talk to you." I nod bow and go next door, I find a simple double bed and a desk. My tummy hurt, a lot it's just stress I tell myself a lot had happened today after all I was tired and… scared.

I waited and waited, and waited, I was so afraid, I looked around the room but there wasn't anything, but my teachings plan which was good because I would hate to rewrite everything again.

I was curled up on bed fingering the beautiful chain the dark lord once gave me with his name on it some people would hate being owned … but I don't mind it at least it means I will be kept here and nowhere else, and the silver locket Jansen had a matching one so I often wondered if Luna will get one.

"Not tired are you sweet?" I hear I turned it was him, I hug him.  
"No just worried, when can I go back home I am not supposed to leave there" he put his hand up, as through calming me.

"I know you were told to stay in the wing but it needs to be fixed up some more so this is home for tonight at least." He sat on the bed and held me, "I am so proud of you, you were so brave I can't believe you were able actually able to act that brave in a scary situation it must have been so scary for you," he held me and kissed me again just like the one before it had lots of tongue and I sort of liked it, "you kissed back," he said softly with a small smile, "bit scared before?" i nod,

"Bit of a shock," he smiled happily at me, he smiled at me,

"Sirius I love you, and I want to stay with you forever and I mean forever, you are the only one I deem worthy to be with me the only one whom I love and the only one whom can make me happier than my children has," slowly he got off the bed and kneeled on the floor, I was confused the dark lord was kneeling to me, "Sirius will you Marry me?" he showed me a ring, it had a diamond on it.

My heart went to the tummy, all air left my body I think my mouth was wide open my tummy hurt and I needed to pee, my mouth answered before I could say anything. "Yes," I say at once, he smiled at me and tackled me on the bed at once he grabbed me into a hug, and kissed me again,

"You have made me very happy, I think you are perfect." He passed me the rink, "it matches your chain," he said he gave me another kiss. He held me, "you will have everything the best clothes the best food, anything you want," I smile at him,

"You are amazing, you took me in gave me a job, everything and now you deem me worthy for marriage." I say not knowing what else to do. He smiled at me I saw his white and shiny teeth and he kissed me again, he placed me on his chest and stroked my hair layering my face with kisses. I laid there on him for a few minutes and stared at my ring.

"I am glad you didn't say no, it is very soon, so I understood if you did." He laughed and I simply curled on him "You're an angel." He held me tight so tight my arms hurt. "Sirius is everything okay?" I nod,

"I am sorry Tom I am just shocked after what happened today," he nodded, and held me for some time, "you must think of me as a fool." He shook his head.

"No never, I agree that everything was a shock and it upsets me as I planned to spend the night with you and propose… properly but this happened." I hug him, "you deserve only the best Sirius."

"You are a great man I am honoured that you would even consider me as your future consort." He kissed me again; we laid there for several minutes, "can I ask you something?" he nodded "can we start on a baby soon?" At once he broke into laughter. I felt my face blush,  
"Oh Sirius you are so sweet all you want are babies but not yet, after today you barely escaped after everything is secure we will wait than we will have a baby." He kissed me again, "now it's time to sleep." He shocked me and removed my shirt he had never done that, he than redressed me and I realised it was into PJS, "you have had a trying day, your guards are here just as normal tomorrow you will move into your new temporary home, my quarters when Lucius fixes your home you will move into my quarters and your room will be our guest room," he paused "if this is what you want of course?" I nod. "This is good after all were getting married now," I smile and he then tucked me in, "rest,"

Voldermorts POV

"What did he say?" it was Jansen, I smiled Jansen may be in bed but I know his just got into bed.

"He said yes," Jansen's entire face lit up, he started to go to Sirius door, probably to lock him in a massive hug but not tonight,

"I sent Sirius to sleep his exhausted don't disturb him into tomorrow," I warned, Luna jumped on me.  
"Congrats on your engagement it must be very exciting," Luna said, I nod, was this it, the one and only day Luna actually made sense, she kissed my cheek I tuck the kids in bed again, and say I love them again I than leave.

I had much to prepare.

Well there we are, don't worry more Harry/Jansen Luna and Voldie coming up.


	23. When everything still goes wrong

Chapter 23 When everything still goes wrong.

Sirius's POV

The sun was on my face, and like all mornings I know this means I am safe sun on my face means I am no longer in the prison in my cell, and I am safe here in my perfect prison, but at least it's safe and not scary. I opened my eyes, this wasn't my room, this room was smaller and.. I felt something heavy on my hand. At once I remembered, the attack, the dragon, getting engaged. For some reason the last one scared me the most.

"Good morning," I turn it was Malfoy, I get up and bow, "Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes." He turned to go, "oh and congratulations on your engagement to the dark lord, he is very excited." I smile at my past captor,

"Thankyou lord Malfoy," he smiled I bowed and he left, and my heart kept beating. I get changed, when I was happy with my appearance which wasn't hard I walked out of my door, and I saw the children's empty beds I then realise I had no idea where breakfast is… and I like breakfast. I walk out of the door and kept walking down a hall and another and another, I start to feel a hurt tummy I felt ill. I would be punished severally and he would be so mad….

"Hello Love," I turn the dark lord was at the door of a random room I smile at him, "are you lost?" I nod he offered me his hand which I took we walked slowly, "you surely look scared and stressed," he said as we walk, "take a deep breath love, I am not mad at you," I nod and obey he smiled "Sirius how did you sleep?" I nod and smile,

"Not too bad, I had all good dreams," he smiled and kissed my hair. I think that is good,

"That is good angel, I know you have had a big night, and Sirius today you won't be teaching any classes," I nod, "but you will be in your room with the children next door and if you can convince them to do any sort of study I will applaud you." He finished I giggle a little, and to my shock he hugged me. "Also today you will be meeting Narcissa she will tell you what is um… in the latest fashion," I blink "yes I know love but I want you to look nice." He smiled at me and places his hands in mine "there is a meeting tonight … more a celebration we will be announcing our engagement," he saw my scared face, "don't be worried, it's just telling everyone we are getting married, some of my inner circle know already, and how brave you were last night." I hold his hand tighter, I thought he was dead I was so afraid.

"Tom could I see my parents before tonight?" he looked up he actually looked confused. "I would like to tell them before tonight," he smiled softly,

"Of course I should have thought of it myself I will arrange it for you, my sweet fiancé" he smiled, and so did I "you like when I call you my fiancé?" I nod blushing he smiled and opened the door to the dining room, The Malfoy's Severus and the children, including a girl with blue hair were there. "Thank you for waiting" the dark lord said he sat down at the head of the table Lucius on his right, there was a spare seat on his left. As he sat down everyone including me followed, "Sirius and I apologise for making everyone wait for breakfast," he touched my hand, I felt him touching my ring, "he got lost, he is not use to this new area." I nodded but knew I wasn't supposed to speak.

"There is no need for you to get use to the area, as the wing will be fixed and improved as soon as possible, you will be spending most of your days there." Lucius said at once,

"Actually while speaking of that, I would like to tell everyone the dragon was caught and is now going to be transferred to a zoo," the dark lord said with a smile "but you probably don't remember your cousin Ana right love?" he said to me, I shake my head, "well her real name is Andromeda any luck love?" I shake my little head. "Oh well sweet, this young lady's mother Andromeda," he said pointing to the girl who had blue hair but now I think she had white… I must be dreaming, "so she is your second cousin," I look at her she glared at me, but said nothing, "and she is gifted with the ability to change her appearance at will," he gave me a smile, "and he is also Lucius and Narcissa's niece and Draco's cousin, with me so far Sirius?" I nod "good," he smiled and started to eat with everyone else. I had a nice omelette and orange juice. I ate in relative silence.  
"So Sirius can you tell me what happened last night?" I bite my lip and stare at my plate "Sirius Orion Black, look at me when I speak to you," I look up, it was a very pissed lord Malfoy,

"I am sorry Lord Malfoy I – I" I started the Dark lord stood.

"Children, lady Narcissa, can you leave for a minute?" the dark lord said and everyone left, he stood up and walked to me grabbing my chin, "you are to speak respectfully to all of my death eaters at all time, _especially_ my right hand man I understand you are fearful after what happened but disrespect will be punished … and I don't want to punish you ever Sirius," he held me in his arms for a minute "I think you owe Lord Malfoy an apology." I guess he was being truthful, I was being rude. I opened my mouth but the Dark Lord pushed me on the floor out of chair in front of Malfoy on my knees. "If you are to be my husband, my consort I expect good behaviour all the times."  
"I- I am sorry for my reckless behaviour Lord Malfoy, I-I didn't mean disrespect please forgive me," I say to Lord Malfoy,

"If you disrespect me again Sirius especially in front of the children I will punish you, I won't take you into the dudgeons but I will separate you from the children and leave you alone." Malfoy said, keeping a careful eye on the dark lord. My little heart started to beat.

"Being in a family is a privilege Sirius, and if separating you from the children is the only way for you to obey I will do it," I look up at the two scary men I was so afraid they would take me away from the children. "Lucius this is up to you," I look up to Lord Malfoy, I was on my knees he was now standing in front of me,

"This is a warning Sirius you only get one, next time you will be removed from the children." Malfoy said at once,

"And don't think that having a child will stop it," Tom said he didn't look angry but looks can be deceiving "even if you still have to be feeding the baby, you will fed it than it will be taken from you." I started to cry, I wanted a little family.

"I am sorry, it won't happen again, I am grateful for everything I have," I start; I open my eyes wide, tears flowing now.

"This isn't how I planned the start of our new life together but if Lucius said it's a warning then it's a warning." I could tell he wasn't happy, "go to your room and wait for correction," he said at once, I obeyed my amazing Master bowing and saying sorry to Lord Malfoy I left.

Voldermorts POV

"His not ready," I sneer, I can't believe it, my _perfect_ Sirius disobeyed me, he acted rudely to Lucius, I could of killed him, I honestly could of how could this of happened, my _sweet loving_ Sirius openly ignored Lucius.

"My Lord, if I could be so bold I think Sirius may not of heard me, he is getting married so he probably had other things on his mind." I would like to believe that but Sirius must know that each action has a consequence. I nod I excuse myself and go to Sirius the anger I felt was radiating off me, I open his bedroom door and saw him crying on his bed, even though he wasn't in as much trouble now he is still getting punished, I sat next to him on the bed, and touch his back.

"I am so very sorry," he said looking at me, "Master please I swear I will be good and loyal." I rub his back, relaxing him. Lucius might be right, maybe he didn't hear it's not his fault.

"If you ever do that again you will find yourself separated from the children." I say the crying only increased. I would not be able to get a response from him, so I went into his mind, trying to be careful but he started to cry more than normal.

"Please Master no." he begged, now I feel bad but I went in his head anyway.

Going into my Fiancée's mind pained me as Lucius did it to remove Sirius's memories but he said that if we prod his mind too much his memories may resurface, but I can implant thoughts with no risk. I see only upset emotions and fear including his time in Malfoy's cell, I than see flashes of him being told not to speak even when spoken too … Did I not say for him to remain silent? I leave his mind and he kept crying, I felt truly bad… Sirius thrived on routine and rules but I did not change the rules so he can answer Lucius or tell him the differences to eating breakfast and being in a hall filled with death eaters.

"Its okay love I am so sorry, I know you are not supposed to speak and you believed you are being good." I stroked his hair he was so afraid so timid so shy. I will tell Lucius he was sort of right, "you won't be punished I know you were showing Lord Malfoy respect." I kiss his forehead and held him I place his head on my leg.

"Ca-n I still be witth the children?" Sirius asked, I nod.

"Yes of course, I am sorry I forgot you were not supposed to speak, in the future you are allowed to speak at meal times, I should have realised that was the issue." I spent some time with him, stroking his back tickling him on the belly. "I am your Fiancée it's my job to provide you with love and adoring eyes, yet I did not. Please forgive me." He gasped and gave the look of shock, but nodded and said nothing else I knew I would have trouble of getting him to take again at least for a while and after the shock of today I allowed him to remain in bed, I felt bad and summoned him food and water, I hoped he could rest before the party I will have Severus go and get the Blacks and bring them here.

I kissed him and told him to rest and relax and I then go to my children.

Jansen and Luna are both in their rooms Luna were meditating to probably become more at peace with the unicorns or something, "is Sirius okay?" Jansen asked, I nod my son folded his hands, "he didn't mean no disrespect he didn't talk for ages only quite literally what was in the text book." I had heard of that, it took Sirius time to well… teach without having panic attacks. Oh he never had panic attacks because of Lucius he knew better, but public speaking set him off, I can't blame him, some people fear public speaking more than death and Sirius needs time.

I wasn't mad at the children but I knew they were mad at me, they adored Sirius. When I am away Sirius acts amazing he is there for them as they miss me a lot he is the one who tucks them in and reads them stories but I still felt bad. I threatened the safety of his unborn future child, I did feel bad …. Horrible about that,

"He loves you, and you yell at him," Luna said, "what will the unicorns say?" I wanted to roll my eyes but sadly the girl has a sad point. I loved him very much as well as the children, they are my whole world. I spent some time with the kids playing games and I felt a little better I felt bad of stressing the kids out as well as my fiancé.

"I guess they would be upset with me, as I am I can't believe my behaviour and it won't happen again. Now when we get you back home, I will give you all gifts."

"Daddy when Sirius marries you do we call him Dad or Sirius or what?" Jansen asked that was a good point, I had to admit I haven't thought about it I would have to ask Sirius what he preferred I loved my little Sirius what about Papa, I think I liked the kids calling him that. Having two people called 'Dad' is just too confusing.

"I don't know you will have to ask him my son" I say with a small smile, the boy nodded. "Also Severus said your Potions marks are not appropriate for a Prince, _Draco_ has surpassed you." I in truth wasn't that fussed, in truth Severus has them in such above levels they are rivalling students about to take their OWL's, as long as Prince Jansen is at a higher level of poor Neville I wont be mad, I mean he is a good student and all he does try hard, and Sirius thinks he is a capable charm student and even better herbology student Sirius even got him a special book (with my and Lucius permission) Neville is the ONLY one who worked out that it's not a good idea to use flesh eating cabbages to play catch with.

And now with another addition, I had to admit I had no idea what to do with the fourteen year old, she can't go to Bellatrix she would kill her, Narcissa was a possibility … probably the most likely but she knows I killed her Mother (even though I didn't) and the girl had no idea what she was doing here, Moody went to their home and spoke to her Mother, about what is anybody's guess through and next thing she knows is she is gone and hidden in the Malfoys pans…. Sadly quite literally, Tonks life (as she prefers to be called by her last name) will be here, she will live here this is until I work out what to do with her.

The issue of Sirius worried me; he thrived on rules structure and routine the more the better, so for now on he will have what he wants. Lucius agreed to set a chart for Sirius a time table, and a journal for Sirius which will be his bible Lucius agreed that filling it with things Sirius can and can't do as well as day to day things will help him. I will have to leave the children and Sirius soon but I will stay hopefully a week.

I had to do some paper work and Lucius came in my office with Sirius rules, it didn't bother me how


	24. An out of place addition

Chapter 24 an out of place addition

I had to do some paper work and Lucius came in my office with Sirius rules, it didn't bother me how Lucius had planned Sirius life but his vendetta about Arzel's his daughter death. I had made an investigation and I think I know who it is who killed his daughter. I mean I feel Lucius pain it wasn't fair that a child his child was murdered… but murdering the man who did it… might cause some issues.

I knew Lucius would probably kill him. If someone killed Luna I would kill their whole damn family, but if he showed mercy it would fix a lot of issues in Brittan.

I opened the folder 'Arthur Weasley' I sigh sadly, I believe it was an accident Bellatrix threatened the life of his children mere days earlier. After much checking it was Arthur Weasley's wand that used the spell that killed the Malfoy baby I had to tell Lucius, but the weasley's were poor and he was the sole breadwinner to seven children and his wife… somehow doing this made me feel bad.

I decided after much and I mean much debate to tell Lucius Malfoy that the person who killed his daughter was Arthur Weasley….

"Lucius," I say he smiled at me. "Sit" he nodded and sat down he sat next to him, "Lucius I owe you a lot you have allowed us to live with you, trained my fiancé, and now I must trust you, I need you to know that is so important and even though I trust you more than anyone you need to know that it was Arthur Weasley who killed your daughter."

Lucius said nothing for a few minutes I got him some brandy.

"I'm gonna kill him," Lucius snared,

"You can," I say "but you will kill seven children Father, if you are to be the dark Lord if something ever happens to me, you need to give mercy," I stroke his back, "mercy Lucius even just this once, gives you credit with the people." I keep rubbing his back,

"He killed an infant," he snared.

"He thought it was Bellatrix," I say stroking his blonde hair, I won't lie I considered Lucius for my consort before Sirius, but Lucius was straight and I need someone sweet and loving…. Lucius isn't what I need. "I need you to be merciful I know they are low class but nine purebloods don't come along every day, just think of how many pure bloods they could all make if all seven children have seven children they will have almost fifty… that's a lot," Lucius on the other hand wasn't listening.  
"I won't hurt the kids… just the Father," I grab him,

"Lucius you cant kill the man he has to feed seven children if you grant him mercy … it will make the people of Brittan obey us more think of it my right hand forgiving the man who killed his daughter." Lucius face was red "you can kill him, or we can do this right, arrest him and charge him- this wil…." and he disappeared I start swearing softly as I go after Malfoy.  
I wasn't mad at Lucius I owed the man a lot, but I had to admit I wanted the person who would … quite frankly raise my children if something ever happened to me, and if something would ever happen to Sirius he would be there main guardian… there parent I need the man to be stable and not seething… I had to admit if someone killed my baby I would be out for blood too.

Sirius POV

"Well" my Mother said, "marrying the dark lord, well- well." I blushed. My Father placed his fingers around my locket. His greedy eyes apparent "I am very proud of my Siry" Siry? In my youth I allowed my self to be called Siry what type of nick name is that?

'You are absolutely right, _Padfoot _is a _much_ better nick name.' A voice in my head said. My heart stopped what the hell? What was going on, where did that name come from? I felt worried bad thoughts were going in my head… BAD Sirius, Did I want to go back to the prison?

I smile and blush and made myself hug them and talk about my Brother, who didn't come today, but last time he seemed very interested about my locket. I think he might like it, but he kept asking about the history of the locket and so I answered the best I can, Tom told me it was his ancestor's and I knew enough to know whom that was…. Well I actually through his relative was a snake at first, (it was a 'S' and he did speak to snakes) but after a laughing fit he explained it was actually Salazar Slythern whom he descended from. "Where is my Brother?" I ask, they smiled,

"He is on a job for your to- be husband," my Father said, I nodded, I had tried to think about my childhood but I couldn't remember much, so I just smiled.

The visit went smoothly they congratulated me and Mother promised to act 'all surprised' when the news came that night.

The dark Lords POV

"Well here we are" I say to Lucius who fired his wand on the protective… dome around the weasleys place the third one in a few minutes, "and we have been trying… and failing to get in," I knew being the voice of reason wasn't helping, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "And I am not defending him…. but it was an accident and it's hard for you to understand." He looked at me anger lining his face, I placed my hands on his face, "I need you, and I need you able to understand, what happened was horrible but if you kill him and his children how will the people trust you, and if something ever happens to me, I need you to rule." He nodded,

"If he ever steps outside the barrier, can I have a swing at him?" I laughed,

"He will be found and will be charged with the murder of your child." He said and smiled, I could tell he was starting to come back to normal. Suddenly his face went paler and I knew he had made up his mind.

"That just won't do it my lord, He took my Daughter, I will take his."  
"LUCIUS, you know exactly how that feels and you would kill a child?" I was furious.

"Not kill my Lord," he looks confused for some reason, "he took my Daughter, so I will take his, I am doing him a favour they are poor, and with us and as my daughter Miss Gineva Weasley- Malfoy will have the best." I hate to say it but Lucius was starting to make sense, and it was a fair trade, the girl wouldn't be hurt at all… I felt sorry for the Wealsey's yes… but they had six other children, and in a sad way removing one may give the others better resources and I am sure I can convince Lucius to give them a little money for the other's so they can have school books and clothes.

I nod to Lucius, "stand back," he nodded, I knew Lucius could get the shield down but he was stressed and not thinking. I blast the dome down and it made a gap allowing us to enter.

We opened the rickety door as I cast a few spells not allowing them to leave. In the kitchen a tiny boy hid behind bigger boys, the tiny one looked barely Draco and Jansens age. The bigger boys looked like twins. They were holding the tiny one who was not stop crying "I am not here to hurt you," I say, "I only want to talk to your Mum and Dad." The kids were panicking and a frump woman ran in front of the children. Her face stressed,  
"DON'T HURT THEM" I take a step back.

"Dear woman I am, we are not" I say looking at Lucius who had a tight grip on his wand, "here to hurt you, or your children, your husband on the other hand killed Miss Arzel Malfoy,"

"It was an accident" she started, "it happened a long time ago," I look at Lucius, who didn't say a word, he was looking at something, I look up he was looking at a small girl who was hiding behind her mother's leg,

"Lucius" I say softly, "do you really want to do this?" he nodded, a bang came a man … the head weasel came down, I casually flick my wand and he flew back, I heard a yell and some more boys came, I looked at Lucius his face was hard to read,  
"You killed my daughter, you took her from me and my wife," he stated pointing at Arthur, I looked at him, "so I will take your Daughter," everyone gasped. Well expect me, "I am doing you a favour," Lucius snared, "gving your Daughter things you could never afford."

"She won't be harmed," I say, "she will be protected and no one will be harmed in your Family." The mother looks at me holding the girl tightly, "we can offer your family protection from the rest of the death eaters, and she won't be harmed and considering your husband killed his kid this is the best scenario," I knew the man had started to cover the boys I counted six, two look exactly the same and seemed to have somehow got their hands on stink bombs and they were going to chuck them , I laugh and summon them. Lucius looked at the kids and the wife and put his wand up to the Fathers head, "Lucius," Lucius was a lot of things but he had never killed a child, or killed in front of a child. He looked at the seven children, sighed and lowered his wand. "Very good Lucius," I say, "are you going to arrest him?"  
"If I do, the kids go unfed, I can't do that," he paused for a second "but I still get the girl." He stated, I nod, the women (Molly I think,) sent the children off, and I calmly stated that they will be safe.

And so after much debate Lucius walked out with the young red head I followed behind, I was happy with the outcome the parents actually said she will have a better life….


	25. Moving plans

Chapter 25: moving away

It had been a big week, parties of all sorts and adoption party for Ginny, the engagement for us, safe to say I was exhausted. Lucius had arranged a chunk of the manor for the children and Sirius again, the apartment was the same in the one where the Dragon damaged but it had been repaired. Sirius was tired he didn't blame him our engagement party was huge and went for hours Sirius actually developed blisters. But he was obedient, grateful loving and most importantly he included the children in everything.

I looked upon the sleeping Sirius in his bedroom; Lucius had done a fine job. I have Sirius Orion Black, the troubled child, the tortured genius but my, to be husband, none the less.

I leave the sleeping Sirius and went to my room, I sat at my desk looking forward to marrying Sirius and having him give me some more children, I already have two children but maybe one more in the next few years and another in maybe ten years? Sirius is quite young so having another one in ten years was possible.

He heard a knock it was Lucius, I smiled and allowed him in, Lucius bowed and walked in. "My Lord, may I speak to you about Sirius living arrangements." My smile faded,

"Sirius is to stay with us, unless he has disobeyed." Lucius tilted his head.

"But my lord… tradition," oh now I know what his on about, normally to be married magic beings spend the last three months a part, never seeing each other unless at public functions. It apparently makes the heart fonder but most importantly give the family three months with the person before they move into the marriage, where there partner becomes the most important person. I sighed sadly, could Sirius survive the separation between me and the children for three whole months?

Could I survive the separation?

"Very well, tell the Blacks and I shall tell Sirius," Lucius looked at me,

"Forgive me my lord, I am only thinking of you and your children" I blinked, I have no idea what Lucius is on about. "Jansen and Luna love Sirius very much, but he is not there Father, and to be frank Sirius needs time to master how to teach the time in the cells was not sufficient." I was aware of that, even through Sirius was doing a good enough job teaching the basics he needed more training to teach advance, it wasn't his fault he can barely remember his own name, and Lucius and I have been giving him a potion to decrease his magic.

Decreasing the amount of magic he can use, like letting the magic repair his brain so he can remember things, for example. But this was kind to Sirius I keep telling myself, if it wasn't for his potion we would never be able to be sure Sirius can't remember anything so we could never trust him. Sirius still has magic but he has a restricted wand, but only for demonstrations in class, and basic cleaning spells.

I looked at Lucius, I needed to spend more time with the children, I knew that and Sirius being gone for three months would make that possible. Sure I would miss him, but we could write and I would see him at meetings.

I give myself a little smile and our honeymoon.

"Sirius also needs you to educate him on how to be a consort," I say, Lucius looks confused.

"Why me?" I glare at him, and he quickly retracted his statement, "the boy he fears me my lord."

"He will listen to you, he respects you, if he disobeys by all means give him a few wacks but we both know he won't, and I need someone to do a proper job." I say softly,

I woke Sirius up, he looked at me confused, "we need to talk, serpent." He opened his eyes and sat up, "you need to go away for a little while." I say, at once he grabbed me.

"Oh please, do not send me back to the dungeons oh please, I swear to do better." He almost screamed.

"Sirius, you are not in trouble," I place his head on my chest and cradled him, "you're not going to the dungeons you know I would never willing send you there again. Any correction you need will be by me, and in private." Sirius was teary, and I held him kissing his face, "you are going away to your parents for three months because it is a tradition of pure bloods." I say still cradling him.  
"Please don't send me there, please let me stay here with the children." I shake my head,

"No my dear you have to, when you are away Lucius will train you to become my consort there are things you need to know," the tears came but I held him until he was warm and felt his breathing was calm, "it's three months love then together forever" I say holding him tight, "Lucius will visit you daily," the breathing got worse, "and we will write letters to each other daily I know it seems odd but you may find we will be stronger as a family because of this." He looked at me with blood shot eyes.

"So in three months we will have our wedding?" I nodded, and kept him

"Yes only three months not a lot of time, think of it this way the next time we will be alone will be on our honeymoon," I say playfully, I held him tight.

"What about the children I am there teacher," Sirius went

"I will find a temporary teacher for them," I say kindly. I held him tight, "Lucius will be back soon when your family are aware,"

"Can I tell the kids I am going away, and I love them?" I nodded.

"Of course," I say kindly, I held him tight for a few minutes, I summoned the children in, and Sirius explained that to become the best step father he had to go away for three months, to be taught how to be a consort.

Jansen said nothing, I felt overall relief to Sirius, he was handling everything so well, Luna held him and after an hour the three of us said our goodbyes and I left him with Lucius who had come to collect him.

Okay next chapters are basically Voldy and Jansen/ Harry and Luna oriented


	26. Injuries and letters

Chapter 26 injuries and letters.

Voldermorts POV

"Sit still," I say gritting my teeth, and sort of praying they do not crack. My only son Jansen was popped up on many pillows on his bed, this is all his fault. I warned him not to go flying, the weather was clearly bad, not even Draco was permitted to go outside and play, yet Jansen disobeyed and found him losing control of the broom smashing it and himself against the Malfoy's manors walls causing several cracked ribs a broken wrist and several bruises and cuts. The ribs, broken wrist and most of the bruises and cuts were healed but I choose to leave a few minor cuts to teach him a lesson. This important lesson was forcing my son to sit still when he didn't want to, was sort of trying to make a dragon not too breathe fire.

Jansen was popped up on many pillows, his hurt knee was apparent but I bandaged it the Muggle way so it would heal naturally I had hoped that bandaging it the Muggle way would cause him to learn that it is not okay to go flying outside in the pouring rain, wind and especially when the only thing that is looking forwards to getting outside is the giant glowing fish that seems to escape the Malfoy's pond every time it floods.

Some may call my methods a little cruel, leaving my son with a few minor cuts and bruises, but it's not like I left my son with the cracked wrist and broken arm, he had a grand total of three cuts and one bruise left, I felt it was a sufficient lesson, I stroked my sons hair, and kiss his forehead. I wasn't mad, not really it's in my child's blood to push his limits enhance his skills, but flying out into a storm… until he has sufficient experience is not a good idea.  
"But Pa, it stings." He moaned, I looked him over ignoring the moan he had no concussion and unless he had a smaller broken bone which I missed, which is entirely possible, my son was fine. Luna sat by her brother's side probably worried about the Nargles being upset because Jansen may have smashed into their invisible nest or something.

"Be brave my brother." She said squeezing his hand tight, I stated at my daughter as through no one could see was being completely normal, I only wish my people can see it… my daughter's normalcy.

"It's one little scratch and here you are crying like a baby." I hiss, "You're a PRINCE Jansen," I say staring my son

"Oh your just pissed I got hurt," Jansen said rolling his eyes and leaning back on the pillows. I glare at my son, I was so mad didn't he know what could of happened does he care? What if he was injured … Any more than he was already was I can barely cope with a few little broken ribs what he got cursed and hexed by Malfoy's wall.

"You are a Prince Jansen, a Prince and being a Prince holds certain responsibilities, do you understand my dear son?" He yawned I felt my patients wearing thin, I grab his collar, "I will not have my son give me such disrespect you have been jumpy and upset for days will you cut the crap and tell me what is wrong," I say letting him go stroking his medium hair loveling.

"It's just you kicked Sirius out so quickly I am worried you will do the same to me and Luna." I sigh, and grab both children to my chest.

"I didn't kick Sirius out he needed to go away to spend time with his Family, you know he fears Lucius living in Lucius house all the time was not the part of the plan, he needs to get to see Lucius in a new light. I miss him too Children." I say sadly suddenly Luna grabbed me in a hug, Luna held me tight I was shocked my Daughter Luna was odd and different but not very huggable, she blamed me for her Father's death and was still mad about it.

I hear a knock it was Lucius I smiled "how is the Prince feeling," Lucius said looking at little Jansen, Jansen shrugged trying to prove that he is a big man even though he is just a boy,  
"Much better Mr Malfoy I am sorry I crashed into your wall," Jansen said Luna clasped his hand tighter I knew Luna didn't like Lucius much and it is something Sirius and her have in common.

"It is okay dear child as long as you feel better soon," Lucius paused, Jansen smiled a little and tried to get up but I pushed him back down so he was laying down his cut and bleeding knee with a bandage on it. "Oh that reminds me, I have letters from Sirius," I almost laugh it was very apparent that Lucius Malfoy disliked very much being the delivery boy, but Sirius Mother didn't permit owls anymore, causing Lucius to hand deliver the letters.

I smiled at the children, who looked slightly happy at the news, I myself thanked Lucius and sat down next to my sons bedside, I heard Lucius leave. I passed the children two letters one addressed to Jansen and one to Luna. I opened the one addressed to the 'Dark lord'

_Dear the dark Lord,_

_How are you this fine day, I hope you are well, I am finding myself missing you and the children very deeply. I can only hope I am doing well by your standard, both in my studies with Lord Malfoy and preparing myself for our wedding. I am trying my best at my studies but I fear I fall short for Lord Malfoy's high standards but I hope I will be prepared for our wedding._

_As you know my Mother has banned owls but to keep me company my Father has brought home a cat, it is jet black and seems to like to trip my younger Brother over so I called him shadow. I can barely remember my family but I am enjoying my time with my Father …. But my Mother is a nuttier! She spends half the time yelling at me, and the other half demanding I become a well behaved husband. _

_At this stage I want to be a good husband to you, but I doubt you would approve on what my Mother demands I do,  
I am having bad dreams, when I sleep i dream the children and my future children get hurt… I don't know who hurts them but someone does._

_I have to go now Lord Malfoy has come for my lessons._

_All my love, _

_Sirius._

So what do you think? Enough content about Voldermort and his little family?

Don't forget to review.


	27. To be the greatest

Chapter 27 To be the greatest

Jansens POV

"I was studying in the special room Mr Malfoy has set up, it was for me Draco, Neville, Ginny and Luna. There was a wide table I sat next to Draco and Neville the girls on the other side, in the middle was food and drink, there was ink and quills close to us as well, the rest room was lined with books. I read the book I was studying I notice Ginny was staring at me. I poke my tongue out I didn't like her at all, and I like my half mad sister. She glared at me and went back to studying. She shifted in her chair I knew the robes she wore were odd to her, they were silk and jet black… about the only thing that would go with her fiery red hair. I can sometimes hear Mrs Malfoy demanding for Ginny to tie her hair back or at least brush it… and that is quite weird as the manor is so big. As I read my book I noticed my Father standing in the door way I smiled at him, he smiled back. "Come to me my son." I nodded and jumped off my seat and went to him, we walked into the hall, Father held my hand and tight, "as you know, you are my only son and therefore my only heir you need more training much more than the others." He held my face, "it won't all be fun and games but you must know I yell at you, I push you, but please understand I do these things because I love you," he kissed my forehead, "come my son." He led me to a large room which was cleared. "You know the basics of duelling correct?" I nodded, "good now get your wand out I will attempt to disarm you, and you will attempt to disarm me, do you understand little prince?" I nodded and I got my wand out and I bowed slightly, Father copied. "Ready?" I nod, "three, two ONE," Father raised his wand, and I screamed my spell as loud as I could Papa didn't say a word, and I fell back. I jumped up and shouted a spell as loud as I can, Papa feel back a little but then I feel across my wand rolling away. "Very good Jansen, you did better than I could ever expect of you," he said helping me up, I look at my Father. "Please understand my Prince you are only a child no matter how far ahead you are other children, I am still so proud of you." He held me close, "now let's work out other ways we can improve." I blink on how to improve? I spent time with my Father learning how to improve my technique such as wand holding It took three whole hours, we drew diagrams on the best positions for me to stand in items in the house that can be useful for the defence of myself or my sister.

When I questioned him why would I bother with Luna, she's more than capable then taking care of herself, Father agreed with me, but it was my responsibility to protect my kin… including Luna.

He kissed my forehead, and he said I had to keep studying on how to be the greatest wizard of my age.

"Papa," I say as we walk hand in hand in the hall way, "do you miss Sirius," I look at him he nodded,

"Yes very much, I know it must be strange myself with a man…. But I care for Sirius more than I can explain," he smiled at me, my Father's face always lit up when I talked about Sirius. "I hope he is okay." He said softly, "your future Grandmother is a real Nut," he said with a look of distance,

"Is it true Sirius Mum gutted rabbits to prevent the Muggles from coming around the house?" I ask, Father rolled his eyes, I loved my Father so much, and because I never had a mother he was even more important to me.

"It's defiantly possible" Dad said, "I also heard his Mother beheaded house elf's to be absolutely honest I am surprised he is allowing me to marry Sirius" he sighed and shook his head. "I hope my Sirius is safe and sound." I smiled at Father.

"Hey Dad when you marry Sirius, can we call him Mumma?" I ask cheekily, Father burst out laughing. I loved it when my Father laughed, according to everyone it's much better then when he is trying to kill people.

"Probably not, but you can ask him." he said still chuckling, he turned away. "Prince Jansen we need to go away for a while, and train…. But my issue is Luna, I can't take her with us… but I don't want to leave her all alone." I had no idea what dad was on about.

Sirius POV

I was sitting outside on a lounge chair enjoying the sun on my face and legs; I was reading a book that Lord Malfoy said I must read, and simply enjoying the sun. "So Salazar descendants had a bad habit of marrying there cousins… so that means my marriage to Tom will be quite odd," I say, I wonder if they were as crazy as my Mother. As I pick at some fruit that sat next to me, and drink some juice I was happy as I could be.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS OUTSIDE" I heard, "He could have been killed, or kidnapped and held for ransom." I look at and I see Lucius Malfoy coming outside I give him a smile. "Inside Sirius, it is too dangerous for you to be outdoors." I looked so shocked, "you could be attacked," I nodded and let him lead me inside. "There we are Sirius feeling safe?" I shrugged, "we need to go to the sitting room, to continue your lessons." I nodded. Today he wore his hair tied back and a black silk robe.

"Of course Lord Malfoy," we sat on our normal chairs he looked at me, I start to shake. Was he going to hit me? Did the Dark lord demand him to kill me?

"Did you read the book I gave you?" he asked, I nodded, every second it seems like he won't be killing me. Malfoy leaned forward "So what did you think of it, did you enjoy it?" I almost fainted, he was being… nice.

"It was very interesting Lord Malfoy I haven't quite finished yet. I was reading about his Lordships family," He smiled at me, it was a strange feeling.

For the next hour we went through each country the magical creatures in each, the amount of magical creatures, how many witches and wizards are in each country including the schools that the students may attend.

"You look tired Sirius, was your Mothers ramblings keeping you up?" Malfoy stated, I looked at him,

"No lord Malfoy, She was quiet last night, but I didn't sleep well last night, I had bad dreams." I say,

"The Dark lord, is deeply in love with you he would never hurt you." He said,

"No lord Malfoy it wasn't that, it was a werewolf eating me."

"A werewolf eating you…" he repeated slowly, "Well I guess that can be considered a bad dream without a doubt it can be considered a nightmare." He said, with a small smile. "If it continues I will give you a potion." He said with a rare smile. "That concludes the lessons Sirius I will see you tomorrow." He said with a smile and with a sweep of his robe he was gone.

After he left, I packed my books and went to my Fathers study. I knocked on the door, "Papa its me." The door swang open my Fathers office was a large room with an ancient desk, and pictures of old dead people everywhere,

"It's been a long time since you called me Papa." He said softly. He smiled at me, "how were the lessons?"  
"Not too bad," I say innocently, he smiled at me and placed I felt a chair at my legs, I sit down.  
"The dark lord has sent you a letter, Lucius gave it to me before here you are my boy." I happily opened it.

"_My Beloved Sirius_

_I have some sad news, I need to train my son Jansen as you know he is my heir and will one day become the Dark Lord… but I need to train him perfectly. So that means for now… our wedding must wait._

_I know this news harms you my beloved Sirius, but perhaps I can help you ease a little of the pain._

_I will be speaking to your Father tonight. _

_Sleep well my love, _

_Tom_

I had no idea what was going to happen…


	28. kidnapped

Chapter 28 Kidnapped

Sirius POV

"Master Sirius, your Father summons you," I nodded and follow the annoying house elf, I was dressed in a silk robe, I had been home two months now and I don't know when I am getting wedded… it's all I want.

I go to my Fathers study and to my shock there he was there… my one and only love, the Dark lord. I smiled at him, he grabbed me and kissed me. His tongue went down my throat. I thought I was going to choke, but I permit him to kiss me. He finished by kissing my forehead.

"Oh my beloved Sirius, I miss you so much," Father smiled at me sat down on a chair I was placed on his lap, "I apologise my friend continue." My Father was shocked to say the least, but smiled a little and nodded.

"Well we found someone to wed the both of you, the Malfoy's ball room is ready and all the guests are waiting for the date of the wedding." My Daddy Orion said, I smiled… "And Sirius is ready." I nodded he laughed at me and kissed my neck.

"I am ready too, in more ways than one." And I felt him slap my bum I jumped but reminded myself I wanted this.

"My – lord," I say he smiled and kissed me. There were no doubts in my mind this is what I want… it has to be…

"I have a gift for you," the dark lord said, giving me a small smile, he went into a small bag and pulled out a cat. I could barely contain my delight, "I got her from Severus… speaking of Severus, there is to be a meeting tonight and I need you and your youngest son to come… Sirius, I have organised Severus to come and see how your studies are going… there is no reason for you to come." I felt a little neglected actually but I nodded. "I know you want nothing more to stay by my side… but for now, you need to learn." I touched the cats ears, "maybe she will give you someone to talk to." He said watching me massage the cats head… earning a purr.

"Thank you for my thoughtful gift Lord." I say, he smiled at me. My Father reached down to pat the cat but the cat hissed and slashed him, the Dark lord laughed. I looked at Father, he was the only one who was nice to me, my Mother is bat shit crazy, and my Brother… well I think my Brother wishes HE was marrying the Dark lord not me. Apparently I had done nothing to earn the love of our lord, I don't know what I must of done before Malfoy imprisoned me, but of must have been bad. After all if it wasn't for his Lord Ships kindness I would still be in the dungeons. And he has been nothing but loyal.

I had to say I agreed, but he chose me. No idea why, I placed my hand on his hand. He smiled at me and kissed it, "I have another gift for you dear Sirius." He said placing something around my neck, "it is a trinket I found it a few days ago." I looked at it, it was black locket and had trio of snakes on it.

"You spoil me too much, I should be giving you a gift my liege." I say, Father smiled at me, and stroked my hair, but the Dark lord chuckled. I felt a chill down my spine, but he laughed and kissed my hand.  
"Nonsense my love if I was cruel to you, your Father would surely not permit you to marry me." He said placing a hand on my knee. The cat he had given me hissed and jumped on my knee. The dark lord and my Father said nothing for a moment but then simultaneously burst into laughter. "Oh, it seems you have made a new friend Sirius." He said giving me a light kiss on the lips.  
The dark lord sat with me, for the reminder of the day… he kissed me and said how he missed me… he told me to be brave, and strong. He told me of the children, we lay outside on outdoor sofas and I felt the light on his skin.  
"You have been patient my love," he said holding me in his arms, "soon I swear we will be together… forever, your patients is noted… and entirety is a long time." He smiled and a shadowy figure entered I knew this man Severus Snape. He never liked me at all, but I have no clue to why. "Oh Severus, here you are," he checked his watch "wow six, already." He gave me a massive smile. "It seems our time has come to a close love, be good for Severus my beloved Sirius," he kissed my cheek and helped me inside. I didn't want to go back inside; I didn't know when I could go back out. Snape glared at me, I felt my hair on my back of my neck stand up.  
Alone with Snape, I had no idea what to do, the house elf brought us cake and tea and coffee. I sat in the living room in a silence which was awkward. "Tell me Sirius, do you like cats?" I looked at the cat sitting next to me. I shrugged, to be honest I don't know if I like cats or not.

"I cannot recall Severus," I say taking a sip of my tea, "my memories are fuzzy at best, I can not even recall what foods I like to eat." Severus laughed, I swear sometimes I think that this man is not all there.  
"Oh how you have fallen," I glared at him; I knew nothing of my life before Malfoy's dungeon.

"It is not nice to mock." I say as kindly as possible. He sneered, I looked at the slimy man why did he always wear black?

"That is rich coming from you, I never believed you would say that you of all people" he sneered I look at this man, I was in complete shock. I had no idea what this male wanted. Maybe I had harmed him before Malfoy took my memories?

"Severus, please forgive me if I had done anything to hurt you before, Lord Malfoy erased my memories." I say, Snape said nothing for a few moments. Then nodded,

"I never believed you would say that, you of all people" he said, he did not look at me. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I could see nothing more. All I heard is "GET DOWN"

Voldermort's POV

When I was surrounded by owls in the middle of a meeting I knew there was trouble. When I went to Sirius parents house and found Severus almost dead being treated by many healers, I knew there was trouble. When I realised my beloved Sirius was missing I KNEW there was trouble.

"My Lord" Lucius said coming from down stairs, "we have searched everywhere, no sign of Sirius, and the locket you had given him is also missing." Anger crept over me, my soul… who ever has Sirius as my soul. Who can be doing this? Dumbledore is in a coma, Moody is dead, but who else could it be? Who could have taken my heart and my soul?

"My lord?" Severus started, I went to him, "I – I failed you," I shake my head.

"It wasn't your fault," I admit, I should of left more securtity for them both, but obliviously there was more than one… Malfoy saw over twelve sets of foot prints outside, they must of came in through the front door and had a porkey in the street or something. I saw skid marks... They were dragging Sirius…. MY Sirius.

He must be so scared, all alone with men, I swear if they touch one hair on his head! I will NOT rest until I have my love in my arms.


	29. The price of capativity

Chapter 29 the price of captivity

Sirius POV

"LET ME GO" I scream, but I knew no one was outside the door. I was in a small room with a small bed a sink toilet shower a table with some bread, fruit and a jug of water. Tears were streaming down my face; even in the Malfoys dungeon I was not as scared as this. "My family are wealthy," I scream, "they can pay for my freedom." I bang on the door, until I saw the door shake, and a prim woman entered who was wearing a tall witches hat, I back away to the wall.  
"Can you please be quiet Mr Black we are trying to have a meeting." I looked at the woman she was wearing grey and looked like that this older lady was not one to be messed with. I remembered her, it was that women from the meeting.

"Who are you?" I say, her face changed very quickly and then proceeded to look at me for several moments before she said quietly.

"I thought my face wasn't one you would soon forget, considering all the hours you spent glaring at me while I had you in detention." I blinked and gave no reply "my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house," I nodded, she walked into my cell, "I apologise for them bringing you here Mr Black but… if the rumours are true, and I sadly believe they are, you have no memories of your past Mr Black." She paused again, "and Lucius Malfoy took them from you, when he tortured you for months at a time."

"I mean I have some memories," I say quite offended, and shock she knew about my punishment "I know how to tie my shoe laces, I know how to read and write, "She put her hand up to stop me.  
"It's quite alright Mr Black, are you having any headaches, nausea? These are all common side effects," I shook my head.

"That's okay then, just let me know." She gave me a rare smile, and produced a tray of sandwiches, "try to be quiet," she said, rolling her eyes, she turned to leave.

"How do I know it's not poisoned" I scream as loud as I can, she turned to me shock on her face.

"You really have lost your entire life of memories, haven't you Sirius?" I said nothing "I can remember when you were a child, always up to no good, you were always bright even when you were an child" she said she placed her hand under my chin "I hope you will get your memories back soon Sirius," and then she walked out, as I ate the sandwiches I wanted nothing more than to go home. Would I see my Father again… sadly I would not mind if I never saw my Mother again, she has been nothing but unkind to me… and anyway her sanity is only so-so.

I drink some orange coloured juice which I assumed was orange juice.

"Hey has anyone seen my cat," I call sometime later, "because I defiantly had one." I look at my door but

There was no response … typical. I missed my Fiancée deeply I need him and he needs me… I close my eyes and sleep… I need him.

The days passed slowly I finally got my Cat back, but I grew bored I started to have visitors Molly Weasley, she was a nice lady and she had a son about Jansens age her two brothers Gideon and Fabian  
Prewett came to visit me too… but I didn't like Fabian very much he was the youngest of the three… he stared at me the entire time and kept bringing me flowers.

The Cat Severus had given me I named 'Hope' I was Hoping I would get the hell out of here and back home, they had made their demands but I was just not sure if he would give them what they ask.  
Voldermort's POV

"You really should eat something my Lord…" Lucius said I looked up; I hadn't slept in six days the amount of time Sirius had been kidnapped. There was a ransom note but they demanded control of Brittan but I cannot give them that. I replied but made it very clear each hour Sirius is gone I will kill one mud-blood, Sirius has been gone six days so I have killed almost 150 mud-bloods, I was hoping they did not harm Sirius in anyway… if they did I would kill thousands. I just want him back.

"Yes thank you," I say expecting the tray Lucius had given me… "Lucius is there any news?" he shook his head.

"I am certain he is still alive," Lucius said strongly I nodded I hoped he was doing better than simply alive, I looked around and saw Jansen and Luna at the door. I smiled at them and welcomed them to me, Luna sat on my knee while Jansen stood near the doorway looking at me. I give him a smile Jansen had only gave me half a grin back, I didn't blame him, yesterday I had decided it was time for Jansen to kill his first person. I know some people believe he is too young… but to be honest these light wizards are the bane of my existence.

I do worry that my children are too soft hearted, do it's why it is so important that Jansen kills someone as early as possible. I place my hand around my daughter… adopted or not she is still mine. "Ty not to be so jumpy my son." I say, Jansen nodded.

"When is Sirius coming home?" Luna asked, I shrug my shoulders, I had no idea.

"Soon, my dear soon."


	30. Love and dispair

Chapter 30 Love and despair

"Sirius is you in here?" I look up in shock, _am I here_? I have been _here _since I was kidnapped. A young man opened my door; he had scratches on his face and looked like he had seen better days. "Hello, my name is Remus." I looked at him, I remembered him from the botched peace talks, my first meeting with the Death Eaters. I looked again at the man's scratches. I knew this war had been hard on many people Lord Malfoy told me when I was captured in his dungeons that there were people who would _kill_ for the protection, the love and the lifestyle that I would get when I became the Dark Lord's one and only.  
The Dark Lord was kind enough and generous enough to offer me a way out, a way out of the dangerous lifestyle, a way back to my family, a way to have a family…. And a way out of the Malfoy's dungeons...

I will eternally love him for all of those things he has given me.  
"Hello," I say awkwardly, "are you here to tell me when I am to be released?" He looked shocked; he sat on the bed next to me. I looked into this man's eyes, I felt pity for him, and I must make sure his Lord ship does not kill this poor man. I bet someone is beating him, just look at those scratches, and the one near his ear looked infected.

"You wish to be released?" I nodded; I worried about this man's sanity, of course I wish to be released. I have a fiancé, a family, and future step children.

"Yes…. Remus right?" he nodded, I looked at the wound, I go to my sink and get the wash cloth, and ever so gently dab his scratch near his ear with it, he seethed and tried to back away. "I am sorry I should have told you it might burn, do you have any medicine… it's just so I can clean it better, it looks infected." He looked shocked, and placed his hand on my own.  
"Thank you," he said, "If I bring you cream could you apply it?" I nodded, he smiled and thanked me. He went away for a few moments but he returned with cream, I gently dab it on his face. "Thankyou Sirius," I smiled. "I normally don't like people touching my face, but I am okay with you doing it." I can understand where he is coming from. After the cream was rubbed in I noticed the wound was nearly all gone. This Remus brought me some cake and pumpkin juice.

"Sirius do you know about all the bad things the Dark lord has done?" I nod,

"What he does, he does so the whole world can have a future, it is best for everyone." I say, I look at his face he did not believe me. However I did expect it, I knew that this Remus must be in an abusive relationship, I mean look at those scratches… I bet if I remove the thin outer robe there would be bruisers too. He left soon after woods, I felt sorry for the abused man, and I placed the locket my fiancé gave me to my chest, holding it tight.  
I want to go home, I have lost track of the days, and I pray that I will be returned soon to my one true love.

I heard a knock, "I brought you some food," it was that man again Fabian Prewett "you should eat something, and I brought Hope food too," he said placing a cat bowl down on the window sill where a sleeping hope stayed.

"Thankyou sir," I say looking at the man he was looking at me in a way that only his Lord ship should.

And I did not like it one bit. I bow to him, he sat on my bed.

"You can call me Fabian, or a shorten name is you like…" I nodded he went into his pocket and pulled out a trinket box. "Go on open it," he encouraged. I obeyed inside was a new watch, I smile at him.  
"You are most kind," I say, he touched my hand but I jerk it away. "I am sorry, Fabian but I am in love with his Lord ship" I push the trinket box back, but he looked at me. He smiled at me.

"I know that Sirius, and I know you have no choice… none at all." He pushed the box back to me. "Relax, I merely wanted to talk to you." I nodded; I must obey at all times. As if I act rude, my rudeness may be punished with by taking my life.

Jansen's POV  
Father is angry with my grades in potions how could that be? I scored a 'exceeds expatiations' on my essay. And now Father has summoned me to the court. As I go to the Dark Lord to talk to him, I find Goyle, one of his followers screaming as Father cursed him, I had of course learnt of the unforgivable and Father was using the torture curse on Goyle.

My eyes go wide everyone… and I do mean everyone is here. I am glad I am wearing a fine silver robe but no mask; I no longer need to wear a mask, even though my Father prefers it. Alas you cannot blame me at this current time I fear my Father has been going mad with worry.

Goyle must have been under it for several minutes because his eyes were starting to bleed.

I looked at him; I have never seen a man in more pain before. Lord Malfoy stood in the crowd but not next to my Father. I kneeled at the door,  
"May I announce Prince Jansen." Someone said, Father turned to me,  
"Father," I say. Goyle still screamed, but father released his spell.

"Take him to the hospital wing; if I hear a sound from him I will kill him myself." Father paused, "this is what happens if you sleep on the job while in charge of my children's safety." That is why he is being punished? For napping, "My son," he said to me, "my only son, come to me." I arise from the ground and go to him, "I admit myself disappointed in you, not only have you failed in securing the highest grade in your essay but your divination teacher tells me you cannot properly tell the future, from a crystal ball." He paused, "your younger sister can, why cannot you?"

"Forgive me Father" I say, never before has Father reprimanded me for my studies in front of all his followers.

"Forgive you, you are my son, you are supposed to be the best by the default and I find that you are not the highest achiever in England but the third highest scorer on this certain essay." My Father clenched his fist. "I know you are a fair bit younger than the other students at O.W.L level but you are my son after all, thirteen should be old enough." I am thirteen, no wait I am twelve. I think for a second.

I am thirteen.

"Father why didn't you tell me when it was my Birthday?" I ask Father sneered,

"There is to be no celebrating at all until Sirius is home." Father said, my heart was so sad, I loved my Father but I didn't know why he was so angry. I looked at him in shock…. Why was Papa so mad at us, we love him. We worship him, "return to your room, I will see you later. Lucius take him," Lucius bowed and I followed him, back to my room.

The tears were well and truly dripping by the time I had returned to my quarters.


	31. Part 1 the exchange

Chapter 31 Part 1 the exchange

Narcissa's POV

"If I don't get him back soon I will kill another thousand mud bloods, Lucius how many have I killed?" ever since Sirius was captured the Dark lord has become well… completely mad. He looked mad, his eyes were a sickly red colour his skin sort of grey. He was even sort of slumped in the chair not sat.

My husband is worried that he will go mad and kill the children. He was deranged with anger; he was never an angel but he permitted mercy, he gave mercy to those damn red heads he gave us Ginny as an exchange for my lost Avalon. Alas now he was deranged furious, no mercy to anyone, I had tried my best to shield the children from him, but he has punished Jansen, his Prince his only son with 'curio' in front of everyone…. He only stopped when his eyes began to bleed.

The message between the men and women in the ranks is simple, If the Dark Lord… or his Lordship punishes his son like that, what hope is there for the rest of us?

Lucius flipped through the note book, trying to appease our leader, "what would you like my Lord?" he said while flipping "Today? This week? This month? Or since Sirius went missing?" The Dark lord shook his head for a moment,

"Today," he said finally.

"Well as far as I know the snatches had killed over a dozen mud bloods, eighteen traitors and quite a few non humans, but it will take time to get the final number," the dark lord looked at us,

"Tell me Lucius how… how is my son," at once everyone held their breath "I have not seen him since his punishment, almost two weeks."

"Your son grows strong my Lord," Lucius answered, we didn't mention the bitterness the Prince had been through, the anger… Luna is angry at her Lord ship, she believes he was cruel to her Brother… and she will never forgive him. I cared for the children as much as I could, but the children didn't want me telling me everything will be fine.  
"I am pleased," he said, he looked at me, "Narcissa I hear you have idea on how to retrieve your cousin, why you don't tell me." The last thing I wanted to do is talk to this… man.

"We have many captives, some children, if we offer an exchange all of them for one, eventually the captors will bend to public pressure and release Sirius." His lord ship sighed and nodded  
"Through I don't particularly want to make bargains with these people I understand the reasoning… I have heard rumours that my Sirius may have been sexually abused." At once everyone gasped, we all have heard the rumours that Fabian Prewett, Ginny's uncle has done the unthinkable… we have heard he had taken Sirius's virginity… if that had happened Fabian Prewett better run, and I mean run… traitors never last long.

And people who have intercourse with the Dark lord's fiancé …. Before he had intercourse with his own fiancé…. Will die, and probably very painfully. "Tell me Narcissa… shall I also release Ginny?" he grinned at me evilly, "we did kidnap her," he then paused, "I guess I would have to give back Luna too." He paused, "forget I mentioned it." Thank the Lord for small mercies. He tilted his head, "Lucius, within the day I want posters printed of the offer, front page news…. Owls delivered to everyone in London, I will even be more merciful to mud bloods, I just want Sirius back." He placed his hand on his chest, "I sense his pain, I know he fears being without me… it has been six weeks, forty four days, I know he grows weak, I know the separation is driving him mad… like it drives me mad." My husband nodded bowed and left.

"Narcissa," I turned "I want you to set up a nice little afternoon tea with my son and daughter, I have been amiss for some time and they need to know that Daddy is back, and I will never hurt them again." Even though I nodded and bowed I knew that the Dark Lord having a 'happy family' again would be highly unlikely. His children feared him, actually feared him… The prince wants nothing to do with him, and be honest I don't blame him. No one knows who the Prince's Mother is, he just showed up with a child one day… I wondered a lot who the poor boy's Mother is, but no matter who she was… she is probably dead now.

Sirius POV  
"There is no need to be nervous," Fabian said, as he removed his outer cloak "I have been told I am a very gentle lover," he shot me a smile. I shake, how did I get into this situation? Oh if his Lord ship only knew what I am being forced to do…. He would be ever so mad, "oh come now Sirius, this was the deal Remember?" he looked less than impressed. I nodded and gave him a smile. I stand up trying not to shake and help him with his robe. He grinned at me placed his hand on my mouth and gave me a kiss.

The kiss was his tongue straight into my mouth and then he pushed me away, I lost my balance and landed on the bed, at once the door opened, it was the beaten man Remus… note to self he gets to live.

"Fabian, you have to see this." Remus said, and Fabian left without saying hello, or goodbye.

What was going on?

For the next few minutes I heard yelling and screaming, yelling that actually shook my floor boards… what the hell is going on. Suddenly my door burst opened and an old man with a beard opened it… I know this man from somewhere.

"You know who has said if we let you go he will let heaps of people go free" I looked at this man, and for some reason he looked slightly psychotic. I knew this man, I can't remember where or how but I knew him. I looked into his eyes but he glared at me, I sighed I haven't seen this man here before. I looked at Hope my Cat who was as normal chillin on my bed.

"My fiancé," I say a pit going to my tummy, he nodded, feeling my fear,

"Correct, we are going to agree with him," he admitted, I didn't blame him if my Fiancé will let so many people go free of course he will expect, it would be foolishness not to. "Hopefully you will be free in a few days." He gave me a small smile and left.

Would the Dark Lord be mad? I had an agreement with Fabian, and agreement I had to make, I had no choice… but I didn't go through with it.

I close my eyes and think about my Fiancé, I must pray to him for forgiveness, I must beg and plead for his forgiveness.  
If I am lucky he will let me live… but I have expected my fate… I know I am to die sooner or later whether it is by the Orders hand or my Fiancé I will die.

Jansen's POV  
"I am happy for you my Lord." I say, as I sip my tea, my Father… sat across from me and my Sister, "It seems you and Sirius are to be together again within a few days," I say, to be truthful I believe that Sirius escaped and had no desire to return. Of course I could be mistaken but I believe, that after he had heard of my Father's treatment of me he will have no desire to return to him. Luna grabbed a cream cake myself on the other hand had no desire for cream cakes.

"Yes, I am sure he looks forward to seeing you both," I had to agree to my Father on that. Sirius has always been kind to us, now he will be happy to us… but you my dear Papa is a quite different story.

"I hope he is my Lord," I say, "Will Sirius continue to be our tutor," The Dark Lord's face fell,

"I expect this… ordeal to take its toll on him, so no. But he will still be an important part in your lives," he said, I almost cackle a laugh. But for the sake of my sanity I do not. "I believe I owe you a Birthday Party Jansen," he said with a small smile, "and presents, as well."

"Thank you my Lord, but I no longer have a desire for Birthday Parties … or other childish things." I say taking a sip of my tea, even though it was close to the dreads, "I only desire to be the greatest wizard in the world." The Dark lord tilted his head.

"If I apologised would it make any difference?" I shook my head, while Luna took another Cake,  
"No my Lord not at this late stage," he sighed,

"I will work hard to regain your trust and love, I have been in a bad place for some time, but once I get Sirius back, we can get married and be a family… a real family again." He stroked my hand but I pulled away,

"That sounds nice my Lord." I say, but I say nothing else on the subject. There was a knock on the door,  
"Come in," Father boomed, Lucius Malfoy came in and bowed,  
"Please excuse me my Lord, but the captors of Sirius has agreed to your terms," a big smile formed on my face, "they wish to know how many will be released and when?" I nodded,

"Release all of our prisoners, but make sure all memory traces are whipped form there memory, that could take some time so you better get started." Trembling and mainly afraid the blonde with the long hair bowed and left.

"Not long now" Father said more to himself then us.


	32. Exchange part 2

Chapter 32 Part 2 the exchange

Sirius POV

My heart was beating so hard, I had never been so nervous in my life; I would almost rather be back in the Malfoy's dungeon, yes that's how scared I was. I was sitting on the very edge of my bed squeezing my fingers together; I was squeezing them so tight I swear they were going to turn blue. Fabian on the other hand had a massive smile on his lips, he really was in heaven, I think bitterly, while I am in hell.  
"There is no need to be nervous," Fabien said, as he removed his outer cloak "I have been told I am a very gentle lover," he shot me a smile. But I shake, how did I get into this situation? Oh if his Lord ship only knew what I am being forced to do…. He would be ever so mad, "oh come now Sirius, this was the deal Remember?" he looked less than impressed. I nodded and gave him a smile. I nodded he was right I DID agree to this, I may have had no choice but I did agree to this. I stand up trying not to shake and help him with his robe. He grinned at me and placed his hand on my chin and gave me a kiss.

The kiss was his tongue forced straight into my mouth and then he pushed me away, I lost my balance and landed on the bed, at once the door opened, it was the man who regularly gets beaten by an unknown person, Remus I must remember to tell the Dark Lord that he gets to live.

"Fabian, you have to see this." Remus said, and Fabian and Remus left without saying hello, or goodbye.

What was going on? Remus was kind, he brings me books, he talks to me and he shows me strange pictures, he shows me school pictures and pictures of weddings… but as hard as I can I can't remember anything, maybe it will be better if I didn't.

For the next few minutes I heard yelling and screaming, yelling that actually shook my floor boards… what the hell is going on? A little flutter of hope went into my belly, did they know about Fabian's plan?

The agreement I was forced to agree to even through I didn't want to very much?

Would this 'order' stop it?

Suddenly my door burst opened and an old man with a beard opened it… I know this man from somewhere.

"You know who has said if we let you go he will let heaps of people go free" I looked at this man, and for some reason he looked slightly psychotic. I knew this man, I can't remember where or how but I knew him. I looked into his eyes but he glared at me, I sighed I haven't seen this man here before. I looked at Hope my Cat who was as normal chilling on my bed.

"My fiancé," I say a pit going to my tummy, he nodded, feeling my fear,

"Correct, we are going to agree with him," he admitted, I didn't blame him if my Fiancé will let so many people go free of course he will expect, it would be foolishness not to. "Hopefully you will be free in a few days." He gave me a small smile and left.

Would the Dark Lord be mad? I had an agreement with Fabien, and agreement I had to make, I had no choice… but I didn't go through with it.

I close my eyes and think about my Fiancé, I must pray to him for forgiveness. I know some day I will see my Lord again, and then I must, I must beg and plead for his forgiveness. I did not expect to live, the dark lord will be furious I had agreed to this, even though I really had no choice If I am lucky he will let me live… but I have expected my fate… I know I am to die sooner or later whether it is by the Orders hand or my Fiancé (or his axe's Malfoy) I will die.

Jansen's POV  
"I am happy for you my Lord." I say, as I take a sip of my tea, my Father sat across from me and my Sister. My father sat on a couch across from us, while we sat on a couch separated by a table filled with cakes and beverages "It seems you and Sirius are to be together again within a few days," I say, to be truthful I believe that Sirius was kidnapped but I also believe that Sirius has no desire to return. Of course I could be mistaken but I believe that after he had heard of my Father's treatment of me he will have no desire to return to him. Luna grabbed a cream cake myself on the other hand had no desire for cream cakes.

"Yes, I am sure he looks forward to seeing everyone," I had to agree to my Father on that. Sirius has always been kind to us. And I truly believe he will be happy to see us… but you my dear Papa are a quite different story.

"I pray that he is my Lord," I say, "Will Sirius continue to be our tutor?" The Dark Lord's face fell. I knew that Sirius wasn't qualified to be our tutor; it wasn't his fault when you can barely remember your own name, remembering the dates of goblin wars can be a bit of a stretch.

"I expect this… ordeal to take its toll on him, so no. But he will still be an important partin your lives," he said, I almost cackle a laugh. But for the sake of my sanity I do not. What a poor excuse, you don't want him to be exposed to us because you know he will sooner or later find out what happened "I believe I owe you a Birthday Party Jansen," he said with a small smile, "and presents, as well." I almost roll my eyes, I had no wish for this nor do I wish to play 'Happy Families' with my Father.

"Thank you my Lord, but I no longer have a desire for Birthday Parties … or other childish things." I say taking a sip of my tea, even though it was close to the dreads, my Father was confused I normally drank pumpkin juice but I am an adult now, a man and I will become the greatest of all men "I only desire to be the greatest wizard in the world." The Dark lord tilted his head. My Father opened and closed his eyes several times and then said quietly.

"If I apologised for everything, would it make any difference?" I shook my head, while Luna took another slice Cake, I look at my Father and I say solemnly while shaking my head.  
"I am afraid not my Lord, not at this late stage," he sighed; I knew my Father was ashamed of his actions, but he had never came to my sick bed, for all these months tortured me. Not necessary with his wand but he did, he punished me for foolish things. He yelled, he called me names he was unnecessary cruel to me… but he is still my Father…. But I will never love him again, not as long as I live.

"I will work hard to regain your trust and love, I have been in a bad place for some time, but once I get Sirius back, we can get married and be a family… a real family again." He stroked my hand but I pulled away,

"That sounds nice my Lord." Luna said, but I say nothing else on the subject. There was a knock on the door,  
"Come in," Father boomed, Lucius Malfoy came in and all of his glory and he bowed towards us.  
"Please excuse me my Lord, but the captors of Sirius has agreed to your terms," a big smile formed on my face, "but they wish to know how many will be released and when?" I nodded; I can understand my Father's needs.

"Release all of our prisoners, but make sure all memory traces are whipped form there memory, that could take some time so you better get started." Our Father paused, "Not long now" Father said more to himself then us. "I will release half today when their memories are erased and the other half when my Sirius… and any other captive death eaters are returned to me." The blonde nodded bowed and left.

I guess that was a smart enough mood, his 'lordship;' required people to serve him and populate the world, which is why he will allow the captives, live. He has no other reason, I use to believe my Father loves me, but when he tortured me …. Well let's just say I don't owe my Father anything.

I am Jansen Riddle, heir to Sylthern. And someday I will become the greatest wizard in the world, I will surpass everyone even my Father and I will rule, with or without my Father it no longer matters….

But one thing is for sure, I am the heir of Slythern the heir to the Dark lord, the next in line for the throne.

So I guess that makes me the Dark hair.

Lucius POV

The air was cold, yet I had to admit the order is not as foolish as I first believe, they were unable to organise anything. Yet they were able to organise this check in point, they were organised in a matter of hours to release Sirius as well as captive death eaters.

They arrived at the check point, me and several of the death eaters stayed in a protective hidden bubble… mainly so the Order did not know how many of us they are. The truth is, while we may be more powerful, the inner core does not have as many members as I would have liked…. The Dark lord commands many armies but they lack loyalty, they obey because they must…. Blackmail, injury to their family and other reasons… if it was not for their family it was for themselves and power.

Alas this is why they are not the most responsible allies, because most agree with the order and not the dark Lord.

I raise my wand and the barrier between the death eaters and order was temporally lifted. Before no one could go past it, but now over a hundred mud bloods, traitors and undesirables ran full pelt across to where the waiting order stood. On the other side twenty nine death eaters ran walked to where they were, they were over confident and cocky they knew there lord would not forsake them, they are fools. He cares only for Sirius and sometimes I believe he doesn't really love Sirius at all. Alas I am mealy his obedient servant.

The half giant walked forward he was carrying a bundle covered in a blanket with a cat on top of it, he lay it at the check point "there are six other of your worthless friends, we will release tomorrow and you release ours same time same place tomorrow." Then they all disappeared, we stayed invisible until we cursed spells. Protection spells I went to the blanket and unwrapped it, to my joy an unconscious but very alive Sirius laid there. The cat 'meowed' and I happily picked the blanket up and prepare to gather the returned force and return to the Dark Lord.

I could hardly contain my joy.

I apararted to Malfoy manor and walk to the dinning room which was converted into a throne room I walked to the dark Lord the cat had moved to my shoulder… "I have a gift for my Lord and master" I say laying Sirius at his feet, and I grab that bloody cat I have never liked cats…

The dark Lord face was filled of joy, joy which rivals my own.


End file.
